Valor para amar
by Ana d G
Summary: Terry ha tenido que luchar por años contra el karma de ser el hijo bastardo de Richard Grandchester, lo único que desea, es tener lo que siempre le fue negado: una famila. Candy solo desea compartir su vida con Terry y hacer realidad su sueño, pero los estragos de su pasado pondrán en peligro su matrimonio. (sexto libro saga Los Wolfe)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, JUSTO COMO LO PROMETÍ, LES TRAIGO LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DE LA SAGA...**

**ESTE ES EL SEXTO LIBRO DE OCHO, Y PERTENECE AL HERMANO QUE NO VIVIÓ CON ELLOS EN LA MANSIÓN...**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LAS OTRAS, EN LO PERSONAL, LA TEMÁTICA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PARECIÓ BASTANTE BUENA, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN UN POCO FUERTE...**

**TOCA EL TEMA DE LA ANOREXIA, Y DE LOS EFECTOS QUE TIENE SOBRE LAS MUJERES QUE LO HAN SUFRIDO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SU APOYO...**

* * *

><p><strong>UNO<strong>

La aglomeración de gente guapa en la pequeña localidad de la Costa Azul francesa era un festín para los sentidos, pero solo una belleza captó la atención de Terry Baker. Siempre había sido así, desde el momento que la conoció en Londres.

Su deseo por ella no había disminuido en los cinco años que llevaban casados. Eso nunca cambiaría. Lo sabía en cuanto la impresionante supermodelo Candice White entraba en la habitación, aunque estuviera preparado. Y sin duda estaba preparado para aquella reunión.

Antes incluso de casarse habían estado de acuerdo en esperar para formar una familia. Para ellos era muy importante centrarse primero en sus carreras profesionales. Disfrutar de la vida y, sobre todo, el uno del otro.

Y así había sido. Bueno, casi.

Terry frunció el ceño al recordar el que había sido su quinto año de matrimonio. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado con Candy durante el año anterior. Ambos habían subido como la espuma en sus respectivas profesiones, más de lo que ninguno pudo haber imaginado. Pero habían pagado un alto precio por semejante éxito, ya que los había alejado.

Candy había estado inmersa en dos giras mundiales. Su hermoso rostro aparecía en las portadas de las revistas de todo el mundo. El tiempo de Terry se había visto repartido entre la asesoría técnica de una película y el desarrollo de un dispositivo móvil que estaba a años luz de sus competidores.

Candy y él solo habían conseguido coincidir un fin de semana en Aruba tras una sesión fotográfica que se realizó allí. Siempre habían valorado mucho los escasos momentos que sus trabajos les permitían estar juntos, y aunque Terry había intentado hablar con Candy sobre su deseo de formar una familia, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

–Hablaremos de ello en el festival de cine de Francia

–prometió ella en Aruba mientras le cubría el abdomen de apasionados besos.

Y luego le quitó de la cabeza la familia y su sueño con caricias audaces y besos que él llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando.

Habían terminado en la cama con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, sus lenguas enfrentadas en carnal duelo y los cuerpos embistiéndose en el acto sexual más apasionado que había experimentado nunca con ella.

Cuando estuvo hundido en su cuerpo se sintió pleno, y los dos se entregaron al amor toda la noche. Y después el idilio se acabó. Terry se marchó cuando salió el sol después de que Candy le hubiera soltado la bomba de que no iba a posponer una sesión de fotos para poder acompañarlo a la boda de su hermano Anthony. Terry se sintió herido y furioso, pero solo dijo:

–De acuerdo. Te veré en Francia.

Y tenía toda la intención de hacer algo más que hablar sobre formar una familia. Iban a pasar una semana entera en Francia juntos. Durante el día estarían ocupados con actos de promoción y cosas así, pero por las noches se entregarían el uno al otro.

El corazón se le enternecía al pensar en tener hijos con Candy, en tener un hogar con ella que no estuviera vacío.

Nunca había tenido algo así en su vida. Su madre lo quería, sí, pero siempre había tenido al menos dos empleos para poder sacarlos adelante y trabajaba muchas horas. Apenas la veía cuando era niño.

El pequeño apartamento de Wolfestone había sido el lugar donde creció, pero los recuerdos que guardaba de aquel lugar eran dolorosos y sofocantes. Experimentó por primera vez lo que era la libertad cuando salió de sus abrumadoras garras. Se mudó a un moderno apartamento en Londres y luego, cuando se casó con Candy, compraron un lujoso ático en Río de Janeiro, muy lejos del oscuro pasado de Terry.

Pero aunque esa era su casa y la de Candy, seguían faltándole la vida y la energía de la auténtica familia que él siempre había anhelado.

Quería una casa de verdad, con jardín para que sus hijos pudieran jugar y construir buenos recuerdos que guardarían toda la vida. Un lugar al que poder llamar hogar, donde se sintieran a salvo. Queridos. Todo lo que su aristocrático padre le había negado.

Candy sabía cuánto significaba eso para él y compartía su sueño de formar una familia. Con un poco de suerte, cumplirían ese sueño muy pronto.

En esos momentos, al ver a Candy acercarse y salvar la distancia que los separaba, deslizó la hambrienta mirada por ella. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, cada vez que la veía un deseo abrumador se apoderaba de él.

Era absolutamente deslumbrante. Y era su mujer.

Candy avanzó por La Croissette bajo el fuego cruzado de los flashes con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Él sabía que no estaba mirando a nadie ni a nada, que su maravillosa sonrisa estaba dedicada a su legión de entregados fans.

Sabía cómo enamorar a la cámara, y la cámara la amaba. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Era una fantasía hecha realidad. La mujer con la que todo hombre soñaba hacer el amor, a la que todas las mujeres querían parecerse.

Su melena dorada estaba recogida en una cascada de rizos que enmarcaban aquel rostro que había aparecido en todas las revistas desde que tenía trece años. La niña que había empezado a trabajar en el mundo de la moda había sido reemplazada por una mujer sensual que se esforzaba duramente por mantener su precioso cuerpo en forma.

El vestido escarlata le acariciaba los elevados senos y las cadenciosas caderas. Terry sabía que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba cuidadosamente orquestado, incluidos los pasos que daba sobre las piernas largas y esbeltas, prolongadas por tacones altos.

El encuentro de marzo le había recordado cuánto la había echado de menos aquel año tan movido. Terry captó la breve vacilación de sus ojos antes de detenerse ante él y ponerle las palmas sobre el pecho del modo familiar que había sido grabado miles de veces. Un contacto que lo dejó tembloroso, recordando las cosas buenas que había entre ellos.

La pasión, la felicidad, la alegría de dejar el mundo fuera y dormirse el uno en brazos del otro.

Candy le deslizó lentamente la mirada hacia el rostro y él sintió que sus propios labios esbozaban una sonrisa. Le puso con firmeza las manos en la estrecha cintura con gesto claramente posesivo. La boca de Candy lo llamó y se encontraron a medio camino en su habitual beso de saludo, pero el momento transcurrió antes de que pudiera saborearlo.

Su aroma permaneció con él, un perfume provocador que tentaba sus sentidos. Debía tratarse de la nueva fragancia que había ido a promocionar junto con el estreno de la película del mismo nombre, Almas desnudas.

Ese título, desde luego, no los describía a ellos. Por muy cerca que estuvieran sus cuerpos, ambos habían encerrado sus propios demonios de forma segura desde el día que se conocieron. Él nunca le había contado cómo le marcó ser el hijo bastardo de Richard Grandchester. Ella no le habló a fondo del brutal brote de anorexia que había sufrido siendo muy joven. Pero él tenía la sospecha de que aquel episodio de su vida todavía le afectaba, y en aquel momento se preguntó si estaría completamente recuperada de la enfermedad.

Aquellos grandes ojos color verde que habían enamorado al mundo a los trece años lo miraron y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Su cuerpo respondió a la energía carnal que había entre ellos y Terry extendió la mano para acariciarle la mandíbula. Fue una caricia sencilla que provocó murmullos entre la multitud.

La reacción del uno ante el otro, la mirada que habían compartido, evitaron que los paparazzi los acribillaran a preguntas, sobre todo sobre la estabilidad de su matrimonio durante aquel último año.

–¿Qué tal la boda de Anthony? –se interesó ella.

–Todo el mundo me preguntaba por ti –contestó

Terry, todavía dolido porque no hubiera cambiado sus planes por él–. Te llamé…

–Lo sé –dijo mirándolo a los ojos como tratando de hacerle entender–. No podía escaparme.

Terry asintió aceptando la disculpa porque aquel no era el momento de hablarlo. Pero el tono crispado de Candy le hizo preguntarse si no tendría algún problema de trabajo, algún problema del que él no sabía nada.

Si a sus hermanos les pareció extraño que la modelo más famosa de la década no pudiera pedir un día libre para asistir a una boda familiar, no dijeron nada. Aunque lo cierto era que su familia no era muy normal.

Todos sabían que no debían esperar mucho de nadie, todos tenían miedo de querer a alguien demasiado. Y sin embargo, él se había enamorado. De una manera profunda y apasionada que le asustaba porque sabía que ese tipo de sentimientos eran frágiles.

Estar con Candy otra vez, saber que sería suya toda una semana durante el festival de cine, hacía que la piel le cosquilleara por la emoción. El corazón le latía con fuerza por el deseo.

–Nuestra suite está preparada –le dijo.

–Bien. Estoy deseando sentarme un rato en algún lugar tranquilo.

Terry le dirigió una mirada fugaz mientras la tomaba del brazo. Estaba pálida bajo el maquillaje. ¿Habría estado enferma?

Entraron juntos en el hotel, y él agradeció que las cintas de terciopelo mantuvieran a los fans y a los periodistas a raya. Nunca se había sentido cómodo bajo los focos porque

cuando era pequeño lo señalaban como el hijo bastardo de Richard. Aunque ya no era objeto de burla, seguía odiando que se prestara atención a su vida privada.

Tomó a Candy del brazo y avanzó con ella por el elegante vestíbulo. Subieron solos en el ascensor, pero Terry no respiró tranquilo hasta que entró con su mujer en la suite y cerró la puerta. Le habían asignado una habitación con una maravillosa vista al mar y un gran balcón.

–Es impresionante –comentó Candy soltándose y acercándose a las ventanas–. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

–Ayer. He venido directamente de Londres.

Ella se dio la vuelta entonces para mirarlo y el sol a la espalda hizo que pareciera más frágil y pálida.

–¿Pudiste pasar tiempo con tu familia?

–Llegué en avión el día de la boda y me marché a la mañana siguiente –aseguró encogiéndose de hombros–.

Tengo la agenda muy ajustada, igual que tú.

Candy asintió y luego apartó la vista. Resultaba irónico que él le ocultara cosas de su pasado y sin embargo le molestara que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero no veía sentido en divulgar lo despreciable que había sido su padre con él, cómo había sufrido él emocionalmente mientras que sus hermanos soportaban abusos físicos.

Había cosas que era mejor dejar enterradas. Desde luego no veía motivos para exhumar los oscuros secretos de su pasado y contárselos a su mujer.

Una buena parte de su éxito en los negocios se debía a su olfato para actuar en los momentos oportunos. Eso no era diferente.

–Deberíamos coordinar nuestras agendas –dijo desviando la conversación de su familia y de su oscuro pasado–. Mi publicista dice que es importante que mostremos apoyo a nuestros mutuos proyectos, aunque no se me hubiera ocurrido no estar aquí para ti.

–Claro, por supuesto. Iré a buscar mi móvil.

A Terry le pareció captar un poco de angustia en su tono de voz. Miró hacia atrás y la vio revolviendo un bolso de marca nuevo. Parecía distraída. Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero su vida era tan complicada como la de él.

Candy era millonaria por derecho propio. Su nombre era una marca que generaba millones. Tenía compromisos, fama, una vida exigente.

Aquel año Terry había pasado de ser millonario a ser multimillonario, y el veloz mundo de la tecnología informática implicaba que siempre tuviera que estar un paso por delante de sus competidores. Había utilizado su instinto para abrirse camino hacia la cima, y ahora se preguntó si los cambios que veía en Candy llevarían allí mucho tiempo. Tal vez estaba demasiado cómodo en su matrimonio como para reconocer que su mujer no estaba tan llena de vida como siempre.

Sin duda parecía más segura de sí misma que en el pasado, pero había una vulnerabilidad en ella que zumbaba alrededor de su éxito como un colibrí nervioso en busca de néctar. Algo no iba bien, pero no podía precisar de qué se trataba.

Ambos habían conseguido sus metas, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Seguía siendo su matrimonio tan fuerte como en el pasado?

Lo averiguaría en aquella semana que iban a estar juntos, tenía pensado pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de su mujer. La había echado mucho de menos, más de lo que podría explicar. Las palabras tiernas nunca se le habían dado bien. Siempre le había resultado mucho más fácil demostrarle su amor con regalos. Como su último smartphone.

Terry deslizó el pulgar por el nuevo móvil que era el último grito en tecnología. Era su bebé. El aparato sin cables del futuro que aparecía en la película Bastion 9, que se presentaría allí aquella noche.

Pero los teléfonos que había donado para la bolsa de regalos de los invitados importantes eran negros y plateados, como los que pondrían a la venta en todo el mundo. Y el que él tenía ahora en la mano era de un tono magenta único, con pequeñas volutas negras.

El color de Candy.

El suyo era igual pero con los colores invertidos. Un diseño que había creado para la línea personal de Candy que todavía no había lanzado.

–Lo encontré –dijo ella agitando su antiguo móvil.

Terry extendió la palma de la mano.

–Me llevará un momento ponerle el chip al nuevo.

A Candy le brillaron los ojos cuando se acercó a él.

–¿Es este el nuevo dispositivo del que todo el mundo habla? No sabía que fuera a salir en color.

–No será así, al menos no este año ni al año que viene.

Y en cualquier caso, nunca con este diseño.

Candy frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras observaba las intrincadas volutas. Terry supo el momento exacto en que entendió que el diseño era mucho más que líneas y espirales, sino que había algo escrito en portugués en letra cursiva.

–Mi único amor –leyó ella antes de llevarse dos dedos a los labios–. Es perfecto.

A él también se lo parecía. Supo que ella era la única mujer a la que amaría desde el momento en que la conoció, cinco años atrás.

Entonces Candy estaba empeñada en regresar de forma espectacular al mundo de la moda, pero seguía siendo un pajarillo asustado de ojos grandes.

Y resultaba obvio que estaba bajo el dominio de su madre. Terry había chocado contra esa madre controladora desde el principio, porque en aquel momento no era más que un empleado en una gran compañía de software en Londres. Un don nadie, aparte de la notoriedad que le proporcionaba ser el hijo bastardo de Richard Grandchester, un hecho que trataba desesperadamente de ocultar por la vergüenza que le había causado a su

madre.

Candice White era la estrella contratada para promocionar el reproductor musical que él había desarrollado y que podía almacenar y reproducir cientos de canciones. Terry permaneció entre bastidores en el estudio observándola del mismo modo que había observado a sus hermanos jugar tantos años atrás. Cuanto más observaba a Candy, más cuenta se daba de que bailaba al son de los caprichos de su dominante madre.

Entonces como ahora, los maravillosos ojos de Candy se habían clavado en los suyos. Durante un instante vio en ellos el dolor y la incertidumbre que la ahogaban. Vio la

soledad que reflejaba la suya propia. Aquella mirada había apelado a algo enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella, el pajarillo perdido y necesitado de un héroe, y él, el niño no deseado necesitado de encontrar una persona que le hiciera sentir que valía la pena.

Todos los que estaban en el estudio iban a ir de copas después de la sesión de fotos, y Terry estaba deseando conocer mejor a Candy. Pero su madre dejó claro que la joven tenía que entrenar.

Aunque Candy parecía agotada no puso objeción a los mandatos de su madre, como si estuviera acostumbrada a obedecerla.

Ese fue todo el incentivo que Terry necesitó para acercarse a la bella modelo. Eso y una buena dosis de orgullo brasileño.

–¿Quieres venir a tomar una copa conmigo? –le preguntó cuando consiguió tenerla a solas.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

–Mi madre ya ha quedado con un entrenador para que trabaje con él esta noche.

Terry le lanzó a su rolliza madre una mirada asesina. Si había alguien que necesitara un entrenador personal era

ella.

–¿Por qué no dejas que entrene ella y tú te tomas la noche libre?

–¿Contigo?

–Por supuesto.

–Ni siquiera te conozco –protestó ella, aunque no con mucha convicción.

Terry se presentó, y sin duda hinchó su trabajo como desarrollador de software, pero ya entonces tenía grandes sueños. Estaba trabajando en secreto en algo nuevo e innovador en el mundo de la informática.

–Ven conmigo, Candy –le pidió rozándole el brazo.

Ella miró a su madre y se mordió el labio, pero se fue con él. Durante una maravillosa noche y un día se divirtieron como amantes jóvenes en vacaciones. Terry supo que un año antes ella se había venido abajo y había pasado largos meses en una clínica especializada recuperándose de los devastadores efectos de la anorexia.

Su madre había tomado entonces las riendas de su vida, y Candy no se había hecho todavía con la confianza suficiente para librarse de ella.

Tal y como Terry había sospechado, estaba tan sola como él.

Aquella primera e impulsiva cita se había transformado en un romance que convulsionó el mundo de la moda y que puso a la madre de Candy en su contra al instante.

Terry había caído bajo el embrujo de la modelo, se había enamorado todo lo que le resultaba posible en aquel tenso momento de su vida.

Lo único que sabía era que quería a Candy para algo más que una aventura. Quería que fuera su mujer, formar una familia con ella.

Le pidió matrimonio y Candy aceptó al instante, pero dejó claro que todavía no estaba preparada para ser

madre.

Él tampoco. Estuvieron de acuerdo en tener hijos unos años más tarde, cuando ambos hubieran alcanzado sus objetivos y hubieran disfrutado de su joven y apasionado amor.

Terry sabía ya entonces que algún día lo conseguiría todo. Un hogar. Una mujer maravillosa a la que amar.

Niños riendo y jugando que espantarían el solitario recuerdo de su propia infancia.

Pero la espera había pasado de tres años a cuatro y seguían sin tener un verdadero hogar. Ya habían esperado

demasiado.

Terry deslizó la tarjeta de memoria en el nuevo dispositivo de su mujer y lo probó.

–Me he tomado la libertad de añadir algunas aplicaciones, pero tendrás que personalizarlo tú misma – dijo tendiéndole el móvil.

–Parece complicado –aseguró ella–. Tendrás que enseñarme cómo funciona.

–Ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde.

Cuando hubiera saciado su necesidad de estar con ella.

Se acercó a la bandeja que habían dejado en la suite y se sirvió un café con hielo.

–¿Quieres beber algo?

–Agua con un poco de lima –contestó ella–. He tomado un zumo de naranja en el aeropuerto.

Terry torció el gesto al escuchar el tono casi de disculpa de su confesión. Candy no solía beber otra cosa que agua con sabores que añadían cero calorías. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto dar cuenta de una comida entera y desde luego nunca la había visto dándose un atracón de nada.

Él también era moderado. No deseaba seguir los pasos de su padre alcohólico.

Se dio la vuelta para darle el vaso de agua y vio que salía corriendo hacia el dormitorio. El sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse resonó suavemente por toda la suite.

Y luego escuchó cómo vomitaba.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, lo hubiera achacado a una indigestión. Pero el turbulento pasado de Candy le hacía pensar otra cosa. La posibilidad de que hubiera sufrido una recaída lo atormentó mientras llevaba la maleta al dormitorio. Luego entró en el cuarto de baño momentos después de que sonara la cadena del váter.

Candy estaba en el lavabo enjuagándose la boca. Tenía el rostro más pálido todavía que antes.

–Candy, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–He estado algo indispuesta. Un virus estomacal que se niega a desaparecer.

–¿Has ido al médico?

–Sí, había uno en la sesión de fotos y me dio antibióticos. Pero me advirtió que si se trataba de una infección viral no servirían de nada –contestó–. Estoy bien.

Terry la observó fijamente deseando creerla. Estaba claro que había perdido peso en el último año. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, había en ella un nerviosismo que antes no existía. Parecía como si lo esquivara, como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

–¿Has intentado perder peso demasiado deprisa?

Candy se giró para mirarlo.

–¡No! Ya no soy una víctima de la bulimia ni de la anorexia. Solo tengo un virus estomacal. Pero si crees que miento, no tienes más que preguntar a mi agente o a mi médico sobre mi estado de salud.

Terry no esperaba que reaccionara con tanta violencia,pero supuso que se lo merecía por haber dudado de ella.

–Siento haber insinuado que habías sufrido una recaída

–dijo tratando de abrazarla.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí en el baño, sintiéndose como un idiota por haber pensado lo peor de ella.

–Me preocupo, Candy.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

–Lo sé –se pasó la mano por el pelo en gesto impaciente–. Yo también me preocupo por ti, pero este año…

Terry se acercó y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola contra su corazón. Se alegró de que esa vez no se resistiera.

–A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar –aseguró.

Ella se limitó a asentir con un tembloroso movimiento de cabeza.

Terry decidió que pronto plantaría su semilla en ella.

Volverían a encarrilar su matrimonio. Tendrían un hijo nacido del amor.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué sonríes de forma tan arrogante? –dijo Candy.

Él le deslizó lentamente la mirada desde la cara hasta los senos y las caderas antes de volver a sus expresivos ojos.

–Estaba pensando en lo guapa que estarías embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**AMY C.L., LIZ CARTER, CELIA Y LAURA GRANDCHESTER POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA DE MANERA ANONIMA.**

**AMIGA LIZ, ESTOY CHECANDO LO DE LA ADAPTACION QUE ME RECOMENDASTE Y TAMBIEN LOS LIBROS, TAMBIEN ESTOY CHECANDO LOS QUE ME RECOMENDO CYT DE DIANA GABALDON, ADICIONALMENTE TAMBIEN ESTO TERMINANDO DE LEER HUSH HUSH Y ESTOY COMENZANDO A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA PROPIA QUE YA TENÍA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PODER DARLE RUMBO PERO AL PARECER POR FIN EMPIEZA A TOMAR FORMA, AHORA SOLO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL TÍTULO, ASÍ QUE BUENO PUES AL PARECER HAY HISTORIAS PARA RATO...**

* * *

><p><strong>DOS<strong>

La idea de estar embarazada cayó sobre Candy como un jarro de agua fría. No podía volver a pasar por eso.

Al igual que Terry, ella también ansiaba tener un hijo.

Un bebé al que amar y acunar entre los brazos. Un hijo de Terry y suyo, nacido del amor. Pero lo había intentado y fracasó.

El año anterior descubrió que estaba embarazada. Pero en septiembre, cuando estaba solo de doce semanas, la naturaleza dio un giro tremendamente equivocado. Perdió el bebé. Perdió mucha sangre. Mucho peso. Y se dejó el corazón en aquella tragedia.

Recordó la advertencia que le había hecho el médico tras el aborto. Aunque estuviera bien, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que debido a los daños causados por la anorexia en su cuerpo nunca pudiera llegar a tener un hijo.

Lo último que ella deseaba era volver a pasar por el dolor de perder un bebé. Tenía miedo de intentarlo y fracasar. El miedo se había vuelto paralizador. Y más todavía cuando una compañera modelo que también había luchado contra la anorexia a comienzos de su carrera murió al dar a luz.

A medida que el cuerpo de su amiga cambiaba durante el embarazo, esta había vuelto a sus antiguos y destructivos hábitos. Candy vio cómo luchaba por recuperar el control de su anorexia, pero al final la enfermedad venció y se llevó la vida de su amiga y la del bebé.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron realmente las pesadillas de Candy. No era capaz de ver más allá de la tragedia que había sufrido su amiga. No creía que pudiera llegar a ser más fuerte que la enfermedad.

Su tormento interior se convirtió en una pesadilla, porque seguía queriendo que el hijo de Terry creciera en su interior. Pero no podía quedarse embarazada de un hijo para luego perderlo. Ya había sufrido aquel dolor y la había cambiado. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo Terry, que deseaba tan desesperadamente tener hijos?

El sentimiento de culpa por no haberle contado lo del embarazo se apoderó de ella y fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un dragón al que no sabía cómo matar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Terry cuando supiera lo que le había ocultado?

Temía que no muy bien.

Cuando perdió el bebé, él estaba de viaje por Brasil y supo que no podía contarle una noticia así por teléfono.

Podría haberlo hecho cuando volvió, pero seguía estando tan triste, tan impactada, que no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras. Y a partir de entonces el tiempo pasó muy deprisa.

¿Y en ese momento? Candy no sabía ni cómo empezar a contarle a su marido lo que había pasado.

Pasó por delante de Terry y corrió a su dormitorio. No podía enfrentarse a aquello ahora mismo, tenía las emociones a flor de piel por el vuelo. Quería pasar un rato a solas con él antes de contarle la verdad que sabía que lo apartaría de ella.

Odiaba lo que había sucedido. Odiaba el distanciamiento que se había dado entre ellos aquel último año. Pero también le asustaba volver a acercarse a él. Le daba miedo perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

Y sin embargo eso era lo que estaba haciendo el miedo con ella: adueñarse de su vida y de sus planes, y destrozar sus sueños.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a arriesgarse a repetir el infierno que había vivido el último año? Miró a su alrededor desesperada, tratando de recuperar el control de sus desbocadas emociones. Clavó la mirada en el perchero con ruedas donde colgaba su ropa.

–¿Ocurre algo, cariño? –le preguntó Terry.

Su voz grave la dejó paralizada durante una décima de segundo.

«Díselo. Cuéntaselo todo».

Se moría por darse la vuelta y deslizar las manos por su pecho musculoso. Abrazarlo con fuerza. Suplicarle que la perdonara por haberle ocultado la verdad. Deseaba desesperadamente agarrarse al único hombre al que había amado y saborear el momento, porque eso era lo único que habían tenido durante un año. Momentos.

Ella quería mucho más. Quería volver a los primeros años de su matrimonio. Quería olvidar la tragedia del aborto. Quería creer que podía tener un hijo de Terry sin sufrir aquel miedo paralizante. Que podía ser más fuerte que la enfermedad que había estado a punto de matarla cuando era adolescente y que se había llevado a su amiga.

Pero no podía. En aquel momento no. No antes del estreno de la película que tanto significaba para Terry. La verdad podría abrir una brecha todavía mayor entre ellos.

–Tengo que asegurarme de que tengo todo lo que necesito –se acercó al perchero tratando de apartar de sí aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

–Entonces te dejaré para que deshagas el equipaje y mientras haré unas cuantas llamadas. El estreno es a las ocho, dentro de dos horas.

–En ese caso, tengo tiempo de sobra para arreglarme.

Nunca había sido su intención ocultarle lo del aborto, pero el miedo había echado raíces en su interior. Su única vía de escape había sido el trabajo. Se había convertido en un ancla con un giro nuevo. Había desarrollado el ritual compulsivo de supervisar el vestuario y coordinar cada toma con el fotógrafo con anterioridad.

Había llegado hasta el punto de trabajar solo con un puñado de conocidos fotógrafos porque entendían sus procesos y sacaban lo mejor de ella. Pero sus exigencias se habían cobrado un precio también, ya que el resto de los fotógrafos la habían etiquetado como una enferma del control.

Candy frunció el ceño, consciente de que en cierto modo tenían razón. Observó el conjunto de prendas que le había proporcionado la agencia y transcurrió casi una hora mientras se centraba en los preparativos y recuperaba otra vez el control de su vida y de su miedo.

No resultaba fácil estar en la cima de aquel mundo. No había tiempo para dormirse en los laureles y saborear su posición, porque siempre había una nueva hornada de modelos dispuestas a empujarla del pedestal.

Por supuesto, el tiempo se encargaría de hacerlo. Las modelos de más edad tenían pocas oportunidades, y cuando se acercaban a los treinta, se consideraba que estaban ya en las últimas.

En aquel momento era crucial para ella mantenerse centrada en el trabajo, y necesitaba desesperadamente que aquella última campaña fuera un éxito. Los honorarios que conseguiría con aquella sesión le proporcionarían más fondos para su clínica para chicas que combatían la anorexia y la bulimia. Hasta el momento se financiaba gracias a los donativos, ella había aportado sus propios fondos pero sabía que necesitaba hacer algo más.

Así que era absolutamente necesario no permitir que nada interfiriera con los contactos que debía hacer en el festival de cine para asegurar el futuro de su clínica. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Terry. Estaba deseando verse a solas con él, hacer el amor con él, porque entre sus brazos el mundo y las preocupaciones desaparecían.

Candy se acercó al armario para colgar su vestuario personal y abrió las puertas. Entonces parpadeó asombrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus cosas no estaban al lado de las de Terry. Hacía mucho que no compartían algo más que una o dos noches juntos.

Había varios trajes de hombre colgados en la barra. En el suelo del armario había zapatos de piel. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando acarició la manga de una chaqueta de diseño. Cuando se conocieron, Terry apenas podía permitirse pagar un traje barato. Ahora solo llevaba ropa hecha a medida que se ajustara a sus largas piernas, la estrecha cintura y los anchos hombros.

–¿Tienen tu aprobación? –preguntó él con su voz profunda.

Candy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y sintió que el corazón se le henchía de amor. Y de orgullo, porque había salido de la nada y había trabajado muy duro para convertirse en uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta.

–Sí, estoy impresionada con la calidad del paño y el corte.

Pero ya me conquistaste hace años llevando unos vaqueros desteñidos y un jersey blanco ajustado.

Terry emitió un gemido de placer cuando ella le puso las manos en el pecho y se las deslizó por los músculos.

–Este año que hemos pasado tan separados ha estado a punto de matarme.

–A mí también –reconoció ella.

Una vez más, la culpa amenazó con robarle la alegría de estar entre sus brazos.

Terry era un hombre muy guapo. Muy fuerte por dentro. Muy generoso Pero también era un hombre orgulloso al que le costaba mucho trabajo confiar. Y ella había traicionado aquella confianza. ¿Sería compasivo cuando le confesara la verdad?

–¿Por qué tienes una expresión tan triste, cariño?

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire y pensó en la posibilidad de contárselo en ese momento. De soltárselo de una vez y de soportar su ira en silencio durante el estreno de la noche. Pero no, no le arruinaría aquel momento. Él había luchado mucho por llegar a aquel punto de su carrera.

Podría esperar un día o dos más a que llegara el momento adecuado. Hasta que hubiera disfrutado del placer de ser la esposa y la amante de Terry sin que hubiera discusiones ni sentimientos heridos entre ellos.

–Estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que no tuviéramos ninguna obligación esta semana –dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No tienes más que decirlo y nos iremos de aquí a algún lugar más íntimo. Los dos solos.

–Resulta muy tentador, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Ni tú tampoco.

–¿Cuándo empezó a ser nuestro trabajo más importante que nuestro matrimonio? –preguntó Terry.

–Nunca –protestó Candy.

Él alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

–¿No? El año pasado solo pudimos estar juntos una vez, y fue demasiado corto.

–Lo sé, pero los dos estamos en un punto crucial de nuestra carrera –aseguró ella–. No haber cumplido con nuestros compromisos y nuestras obligaciones habría tenido efectos adversos de los que tal vez nunca nos habríamos recuperado.

Sobre todo en su caso. Era crucial que mantuviera su nombre en el mundo de la moda, que siguiera en lo más alto. Porque eso le proporcionaría dinero para ayudar a los demás. Le hacía sentirse orgullosa haber triunfado en algo. Le proporcionaba sensación de control.

Aunque tenía que admitir con dolor que también había evitado cualquier tipo de encuentro íntimo con Terry después del aborto. Necesitaba protegerse. Perder a su hijo había sido la primera tragedia que había experimentado desde que se recuperó de la anorexia, y había estado a punto de destruirla.

Había aprendido una dolorosa lección. Aunque adoraba a Terry, en su interior tenía miedo a perderse si volvía a poner su vida en manos de otra persona. Tenía que protegerse cuidadosamente, porque sería fácil que una compulsión se transformara en otra. Podía volver a los modos destructivos de sus años adolescentes.

–Creo que hay algo que te preocupa, además del cansancio –aseguró Terry.

Candy volvió a centrar toda su atención en él. Y cielos, aquel hombre sabía cómo llegar al alma con una única y abrasadora mirada.

Apartó la mirada lo justo para romper el magnetismo que la acercaba a él.

–Llevo seis meses prácticamente sin parar. El descanso es un lujo que no he podido permitirme.

Terry la observó con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera sopesando si debía creerla o no.

–Entonces insisto en que esta noche disfrutes de un buen descanso.

Como si fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que solo tenía que estirar la mano para tocarlo, para abrazar a aquel magnífico hombre y hacerlo suyo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era susurrar «te deseo» y ambos se perderían en una pasión tan intensa que nada ni nadie más importaría.

–No te voy a decir que no –aseguró, aunque dudaba que ninguno de los dos pudiera dormir.

Duchada, peinada y cuidadosamente maquillada, Candy se puso un impresionante vestido azul que le habían proporcionado para el estreno de Almas desnudas. La falda era ajustada y recta con una apertura lateral para facilitar el movimiento al andar. El corpiño sin tirantes se le ajustaba a la cintura y subía como dos pétalos de flor para cubrirle los senos. En las orejas le brillaban unos relucientes diamantes, a juego con el solitario que iba a ponerse al cuello sujeto con una fina cadena de oro. Se deslizó el anillo del conjunto en la mano derecha. Todos eran regalos de Terry.

Seguía llevando el sencillo anillo de boda en la mano izquierda acompañado del de compromiso. El pequeño solitario y las piedrecitas que lo acompañaban brillaron como si le dieran su aprobación. Durante años Terry había insistido en reemplazar aquel conjunto por otro más lujoso, pero se había negado en redondo.

Aquellos anillos significaban todo para ella porque eran las primeras joyas que Terry le regaló. El solitario se lo puso en el dedo tras hincarse de rodillas y pedirle matrimonio, y la delicada alianza cuando estuvieron frente al sacerdote pronunciando los votos.

No supo que tenía grabada la inscripción Meu coração hasta más tarde, cuando su madre quiso verlos de cerca y ella se los quitó a regañadientes. Su pomposa madre hizo un comentario despreciativo tanto por lo barato de los anillos como por la inscripción. Pero a Candy le enterneció que hubiera hecho algo así, porque aunque Terry era apasionado no solía decirle palabras bonitas. Podía contar las veces que le había dicho que la amaba.

No le importaba, porque estaba convencida de que tenían un matrimonio sólido basado en el amor. Aunque no estaba segura de si conseguirían recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron, de si seguiría queriendo a Terry lo mismo que antes, y él seguiría amándola cuando supiera lo que había pasado.

Por primera vez desde que se casaron, Terry se sintió de pronto insegura sobre el papel que ocupaba en la vida de Terry. Si ya no la quería, si la dejaba a un lado, no sabía si encontraría fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Candy se giró justo cuando se abría. Terry ocupaba todo el umbral, resplandeciente con esmoquin y corbata negra. Era la personificación del carisma masculino.

Antes, al salir de la ducha, le había sorprendido ver que él estaba esperando para entrar. Podría haberse unido a ella y no habría protestado. Lo había hecho muchas veces con anterioridad. Entonces ¿por qué esa vez no? ¿Por qué no la había sujetado contra la mampara para hacerle el amor?

Candy se había agarrado a la encimera para sostenerse mientras una oleada de deseo se apoderaba de ella. Era sencillamente guapísimo. Bien musculado. Bronceado. Y estaba excitado.

Respecto a eso no le había cabido ninguna duda.

Pero unos instantes más tarde, cuando salió de la ducha gloriosamente desnudo y entró en el dormitorio, no la miró. Ella quería seguirlo, quería deslizar las manos por su cuerpo, besarlo y saborearlo entero. Quería saciar el deseo en él, porque en sus brazos se sentía plena. Segura.

–Que Dios nos ayude a los dos –murmuró para sus adentros mientras se disponía a dar los últimos toques al maquillaje y al peinado.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, Terry se había ido.

Pero ahora había regresado. Alto. Serio. Y tremendamente sexy. Deslizó la mirada por ella en una caricia visual que la hizo temblar de deseo otra vez.

Finalmente aquellos ojos azules y magnéticos se clavaron en los suyos.

Candy vio en ellos admiración y otra cosa que no fue capaz de definir. Era una emoción que no le había visto nunca con anterioridad, pero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo sirvió para alimentar su sensación de incomodidad.

–Tenemos que irnos dentro de cinco minutos –aseguró Terry con voz mesurada.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía en la mano el collar con el diamante.

–Estoy lista, solo me faltan los zapatos y este condenado collar. No puedo abrir el cierre.

–Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte –Terry se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a ella con masculina elegancia.

Como un depredador cercando a su presa.

Y sin duda ella se sentía atrapada, porque la culpa de ocultarle la verdad la carcomía por dentro.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando le quitó el collar de la mano y observó el cierre. Y sonrió mientras le veía, consciente de que su mente creativa estaría seguramente imaginando un cierre más cómodo para el collar.

Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de ella cuando Terry le colocó el collar el cuello e hizo funcionar el cierre con sorprendente facilidad. Ojalá fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo con la salud. Pero había ido a ver a un especialista y este le había dicho que no podía asegurarle que no sufriría otro aborto.

El diamante azul descansó pesadamente entre sus senos. Sintió las manos cálidas de Terry sobre los hombros, acariciándolos con gesto posesivo.

–Estás impresionante –le dijo.

–Gracias. Tú también –contestó Candy apartándose de él lo más suavemente posible para que no pareciera que huía de su contacto–. Vas a atraer las miradas de todas las mujeres esta noche.

Terry se rió, fue una carcajada profunda que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía. Candy se puso las sandalias de cintas. Los tacones plateados la elevaban y sus ojos estaban casi a la altura de los de Terry. Y más cerca de aquella boca tremendamente sensual que se moría por besar.

–¿Estás listo? –le preguntó.

–Cuando quieras –respondió él en aquel tono grave que le inundaba los sentidos.

Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta. Si no salían de aquella suite terminarían el uno en brazos del otro. En la cama.

Enzarzados en la pasión.

¿O en una batalla?

Sí, porque no podía seguir guardando su secreto mucho más tiempo. Y sabía que Terry se enfadaría cuando supiera la verdad. No quería pelearse con él aquella noche. Era una ocasión especial para él. Para los dos.

–Espero que la alfombra roja no sea muy larga –dijo centrándose en lo que iba a pasar en lugar de en Terry.

–En seguida lo sabremos.

Terry cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó a su lado sin tocarla, pero estaba tan cerca que su energía la rodeaba.

Siempre había sido su protector. La única persona en la que podía confiar.

Y sin embargo no había sido capaz de hacerlo en el momento más importante.

La culpa que la carcomía desapareció cuando estuvieron delante de los focos. A pesar de la presencia de Terry, se sintió como un pájaro exótico enjaulado, fotografiado y observado sin cesar. Estar entre tanta gente era muy distinto a las sesiones de fotos, en las que solo estaban ella y la cámara. Cuando podía controlar la situación.

Nunca le había gustado aquella parte de su trabajo. Le parecía tan superficial y falsa como las luces que brillaban por encima de ellos.

Antes de llegar a los ascensores vio a la gente agolpada en el vestíbulo, esperando.

Un viejo pánico se apoderó de ella. Entonces sintió la mano de Terry sobre el final de la espalda.

–Respira hondo, meu amor.

Candy obedeció.

–No veo a nadie que conozca personalmente.

Había muchos famosos con sus mejores galas esperando el ascensor. Candy odiaba competir cara a cara con sus compañeras. Le daba la impresión de que era peor que ellas. En el fondo seguía siendo la niña gordita cuya madre la había obligado a controlar su peso. Había aprendido una dolorosa lección que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

–Por aquí –dijo Terry guiándola hacia el ascensor situado más a la izquierda, donde esperaban dos hombres y una mujer muy elegante.

Candy no los conocía, pero quedó claro por su expresión amable que conocían bien a Terry. Era la primera vez que alguien lo reconocía antes que a ella y le resultaba sorprendente. Casi liberador.

–Me alegro de verte, Terry –dijo el mayor de los dos hombres ofreciéndole la mano–. El nuevo teléfono que viene en la bolsa de regalo es fantástico. Todo el mundo querrá uno antes de que acabe el festival.

Terry sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

–Espero que así sea. Por favor, permíteme que te presente a mi esposa, Candice White. Candy, este es el productor de Bastion 9.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y Candy se enteró de que la mujer era la esposa del productor. El otro caballero era el guionista, que acababa de recibir un premio por el guion de su anterior película.

–Nuestra hija es una gran admiradora tuya –le dijo la mujer a Candy–. Sueña con ser modelo algún día y tú eres la estrella a la que está decidida a imitar.

–Le deseo mucho éxito –aseguró Candy.

Deseaba fervientemente que la niña hubiera sido bendecida con un cuerpo esbelto. Que evitara los abismos que habían estado a punto de costarle a ella la vida. Que si caía pudiera encontrar rápidamente ayuda en algún lugar, como su clínica privada, en la que había ayudado a muchas jóvenes.

Llegó el ascensor y entraron. Antes de que pudiera entrar más gente, Terry apretó el botón y cerró las puertas. Candy le sonrió agradecida.

–Hemos preparado una sorpresa maravillosa para la fiesta –dijo el productor–. Debéis hacer un esfuerzo y estar presentes.

–Por supuesto –respondió Terry antes de que ella pudiera decir ni una palabra–. No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.

Ella sí. Ella preferiría pasar la noche a solas con su marido. Quería liberar su alma. Pero tendría que esperar.

Las puertas se abrieron y Candy salió rápidamente, estaba deseando librarse de los desconocidos y respirar.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Terry acercándose a su lado en tres pasos.

–Ya sabes que no me gustan los espacios cerrados –dijo ella.

–Igual que a mí no me gusta que las cámaras nos sigan a todas partes –Terry dejó escapar un suspiro.

Cierto, aquel era su mundo, pensó Candy. Y lo guiaría por él.

–Esta alfombra roja que va a llevarnos al Palais du Cinéma es un infierno para mí también –admitió.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Es muy distinto cuando estamos solo la cámara y yo. Entonces tengo el control. En cambio ahora –señaló hacia la multitud que tenían delante–, ellos son los que dirigen el cotarro.

–Solo si les dejas, Candy.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Y sirvió para que ella recordara cómo superar aquel momento.

–Tú sonríe. Haz como si estuvieras viendo a un amigo querido justo detrás de la cámara.

–¿Es eso lo que tú haces? –le preguntó Terry.

–A veces –aunque normalmente lo buscaba a él entre la gente, aun sabiendo que no lo encontraría.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire, asintió y volvió a ponerle los dedos en la espalda.

–Entonces vamos. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos encontrar nuestros asientos en la sala.

Y luego tendrían que pasar por la interminable sucesión de fiestas posteriores al estreno. Terry ya había decidido a cuál irían primero. A ella no le importaba porque todas eran iguales.

Cuando ocuparon sus asientos de piel, Candy se permitió el lujo de relajarse. Los famosos, los magnates del cine y los profesionales de la industria tomaron asiento antes de que las luces se apagaran.

Tras la proyección, cuando aparecieron los títulos de crédito, Candy pensó, asombrada, lo mucho que había invertido Terry en aquella película, y no solo en apoyo técnico. Como había comentado el productor en el ascensor, todas las bolsas de regalo llevaban el nuevo móvil de su marido. Durante la velada se habló tanto de los teléfonos como de la propia película, porque gran parte de los invitados los pusieron en funcionamiento.

–No sabía que todos estaban operativos –aseguró Terry.

Terry se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

–Se les entrega con un mes de servicio, por cortesía.

El coste de semejante promoción la dejó asombrada.

Sabía que él había ganado mucho dinero durante el año anterior, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera permitirse semejante extravagancia. ¿Conocía de verdad al hombre que tenía al lado?

El yate estaba decorado para imitar el escenario de la película, un decorado futurista que incluía los uniformes de los camareros. La comida era deliciosa y había bebida de sobra. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo índigo y también en las cubiertas del barco. En los comienzos de su matrimonio, Candy adoraba la vida nocturna y salía con Terry hasta el amanecer. Pero en los últimos años, su entusiasmo por el bullicio de la jet-set había disminuido.

Incluso el mejor champán francés le sabía amargo, y el hombre con el que se había casado le parecía un desconocido. Atrás quedaba el joven y despreocupado diseñador que había creado maravillas tecnológicas en un tiempo en el que la gente pedía algo nuevo e innovador.

Era una estrella en su sector, igual que ella lo era en el mundo de la moda.

Ella era una reina que regresó del destierro. Le había resultado muy duro volver a colocarse delante de la cámara tras su recuperación, y estaba decidida a triunfar.

Terry había sido entonces su salvador. La había apartado de la locura y la presión del mundo de la moda. Se convirtió en la barrera que su controladora madre no pudo echar abajo. Dejó que Candy tomara sus propias decisiones en lo referente a su carrera y eso la hizo más fuerte. Se lo debía todo, incluida la verdad que ardía en su alma.

–Terry Baker es sin duda el hombre más guapo que hay aquí –dijo una aspirante a actriz con sus ojos azules clavados en él mientras agarraba con mano enjoyada una copa de champán.

–Estoy de acuerdo –consiguió decir Candy con tono pausado. La sangre brasileña le ardía de celos ante aquella joven que se atrevía a expresar su deseo por Terry delante de ella–. De hecho siempre he creído que es el hombre más guapo que he conocido en mi vida.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó la joven mirándola.

Candy forzó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la actriz acababa de reconocerla.

–Soy su mujer.

Se dirigió directamente hacia su marido. Agarró una copa de champán de una bandeja mientras Terry se giraba para hablar con una mujer muy guapa que se le acababa de acercar.

Una mujer a la que parecía alegrarse de ver.

Candy apuró la copa tan rápidamente que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. No quería pensar en que las mujeres solían acercarse a Terry porque sus facciones finamente cinceladas y sus intensos ojos eran demasiado magnéticos para resistirse a ellos.

¡Era su marido!

–Estás aquí –dijo Candy con un ronroneo exagerado, agarrándole el musculoso brazo–. Te he echado de menos.

He pensado que podrías llevarme a dar una vuelta por el yate.

Terry frunció el ceño y la miró sorprendido.

–Luego –dijo mirando a su interlocutora, como disculpándose.

Antes de que Candy pudiera protestar, la mujer se dirigió directamente a ella.

–Admiro tu trabajo desde hace años. Haces que parezca muy fácil ser modelo, y yo sé que no es así.

Candy esbozó la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando se sentía incómoda. Todavía tenía la cabeza en las nubes por haber tomado dos copas de champán con el estómago prácticamente vacío.

–¿Eres modelo? –preguntó.

Era tan alta como ella, esbelta y de una belleza natural, con rizos rojizos y unos increíbles ojos marrones.

–Eliza es diseñadora de vestuario –aclaró una voz grave tras ella, una voz de marcado acento británico–.

Una diseñadora excelente, por cierto.

Candy se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al intruso. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando aquel par de ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

–Anthony –dijo Candy.

La mirada de amor que intercambiaron Anthony y Eliza la pilló por sorpresa. El famoso actor no estaba actuando, aquello era cariño verdadero.

–Eliza y yo sentimos que no pudieras venir a la boda –dijo Anthony acercándose a su mujer y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

–Yo también –aseguró ella dirigiendo la sonrisa de disculpa de Anthony a Terry.

La mirada acusadora de su marido la atravesó. Terry no añadió que si lo hubiera acompañado a la boda de su hermano sabría quién era Eliza. No hacía falta que dijera nada porque sus ojos lo decían todo. El yate dio una repentina sacudida y a Candy se le revolvió el estómago. Le dio pavor ponerse a vomitar delante de todo el mundo, así que murmuró una disculpa y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta inferior en busca del lavabo.

Mantuvo a raya el estómago, y cuando salió se encontró con Terry, que la había seguido y la esperaba en

la puerta del lavabo.

–¿Estás enferma?

Candy negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que lo que le dolía era el corazón?

–Desde luego que no –aseguró–. He bebido demasiado champán y tenía el estómago vacío. El movimiento del barco me mareó. Me pasa siempre que estoy en el mar.

Terry la observó entornando los ojos.

–Es una respuesta muy conveniente.

–Es la verdad. Estas fiestas me resultan empalagosas – afirmó–. Tal vez haya tenido demasiado estrés últimamente, pero ahora mismo mataría por pasar un rato tranquilo y poder relajarme.

Terry asintió brevemente.

–Entonces nos vamos.

Ella le puso una mano sobre el pecho y se estremeció al sentir su calor y su poderío.

–Tú quédate y disfruta de tu fiesta.

Terry le cubrió la mano con la suya, pero su mirada no reflejaba nada de lo que sentía.

–Ni se me ocurriría. Si nos vamos cada uno por su lado la primera noche, los paparazzi tendrán campo libre para especular.

Todo por el qué dirán.

Nadie entendía mejor que ella la necesidad de dar una buena imagen. Le había prestado su apoyo Terry y él haría lo mismo en el estreno de Almas desnudas.

–Además –continuó él–. No he pensado en otra cosa más que en estar contigo a solas.

–Muy bien –dijo Candy–. Entonces sácame de aquí, se guardó sus pensamientos para sí durante la corta travesía en lancha desde el yate hasta el muelle. No dijo nada cuando la lancha adquirió velocidad y Candy le agarró la mano con fuerza. Los escalofríos que la atravesaron le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Leila no estaba bien. Estaba mostrando una fachada valiente, y él sabía lo que era mantenerse firme para enfrentarse a la adversidad.

Su convulsa infancia le había enseñado esa amarga

lección. Ahí fue cuando enterró el dolor de ser el hijo bastardo y no deseado de Richard Grandchester y se dedicó a aprender los entresijos de los ordenadores, a descubrir cómo funcionaban y cómo podrían funcionar mejor.

Sospechaba que para Candy la moda había sido lo mismo. Su escape, o tal vez su celebración tras el triunfo contra la anorexia.

Alzó la vista hacia La Croissette y la multitud de fans, paparazzi y famosos que se movían por ella. Antes le gustaba la vida nocturna. Ahora quería a Candy solo para él. Lo que no sabía era si ella deseaba lo mismo.

–¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de volver?

–preguntó deteniéndose mucho antes de las luces que salían del Palais du Cinéma.

Candy miró hacia allí y se estremeció.

–No. No tengo interés en ser una más de las cientos de personas que poblarán las discotecas.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Y qué me dices de una playa retirada? Los dos solos dando un paseo, como solíamos hacer.

–Eso me gustaría, siempre y cuando fuera lejos de los focos.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo, y sintió alivio al ver que pensaba lo mismo. Había un cambio en Candy que no había percibido nunca antes y no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejarlo. Una parte de ella parecía cerrada incluso a él. Distante. ¿Qué había pasado aquel último año para provocar aquellas sombras en sus alegres ojos?

Terry tenía toda la intención de averiguarlo en cuanto estuvieran solos. Dejaron atrás las barreras que servían para mantener a los curiosos a raya y tomó un camino que llevaba a un tramo solitario de playa. No era grande ni bonito, pero estaba tranquilo.

–Te felicito por haber conseguido evitar a los paparazzi

y a los guardias –dijo Camdy parándose para quitarse los tacones antes de bajar hacia la playa.

–He tenido suerte –igual que todas las ocasiones en las que había entrado en la mansión Grandchester para poder jugar con sus hermanastros, a pesar de la prohibición de su padre.

Se sacudió aquellos recuerdos tristes y se centró en los bonitos. Había logrado una conexión sólida con sus hermanos a lo largo de los años, aunque no tenía contacto con todos ellos. Lo cierto era que la familia había quedado fracturada, todos sus hermanastros estaban marcados física o emocionalmente por su padre.

Terry temía en el pasado no ser capaz de amar a otra persona. Hasta que conoció a Candy. Durante el primer año de matrimonio se preguntaba si lo que sentía era real. Si no se despertaría y descubriría que todo había sido un sueño.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que sus facciones parecían menos constreñidas, más libres. Sonrió.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó entrelazando los dedos con los suyos mientras bajaban hacia la playa.

–Mucho mejor. El aire es muy refrescante.

Terry asintió, aunque cada vez que respiraba aspiraba el aroma de Candy. La tensión de ser objeto de tanta atención empezó a suavizarse, pero sentía que ella todavía no se había relajado del todo.

–He echado de menos esto –dijo finalmente.

–¿La playa?

–La calma y la tranquilidad de estar contigo.

Era el extremo opuesto a su estilo de vida. En aquel momento sus mundos estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero si no ponían fin a la locura que llevaban un año viviendo, su matrimonio se resentiría. Tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Por qué estás trabajando tanto en estos momentos?

–Si no lucho por mantenerme en la cima, podría terminar en los márgenes del negocio en menos de un año.

Terry sintió una repentina tensión en los huesos. Sin duda eso ocurriría de todas maneras cuando tuvieran hijos, tal y como habían hablado. ¿O había cambiado algo?

–Suena como si quisieras seguir trabajando.

–Así es –contestó ella sin vacilar.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Él quería una esposa e hijos. Un hogar. La familia normal que siempre le habían negado.

–¿Y qué pasa con los niños, Candy? Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que serías una madre a tiempo completo.

Se suponía que los niños estarían por encima de todo, sobre todo del trabajo. ¿Me estás diciendo ahora que eso ha cambiado?


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESPECIAL A :**

**LAURA GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, LIZ GARCÍA, DALIA, AMY C.L, NENA ABRIL.**

**Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE TAMBIÉN SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA DE MANERA ANONIMA.**

**LINDA NOCHE :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TRES<strong>

Terry contuvo sus emociones mientras el silencio se instalaba entre ellos por encima del tranquilizador sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla y de la música lejana.

Había hecho una pregunta muy sencilla sobre un tema en el que estaban de acuerdo antes incluso de casarse. La respuesta debía haber sido inmediata.

–Muchas madres trabajan y además cuidan de sus hijos –dijo.

Sonó como si estuviera reconociendo que había cambiado de opinión. Terry soltó una palabrota y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Lo último que necesitaba era perder los nervios. Tenía que mantener la calma. Ser racional. O todo lo racional que pudiera cuando su sueño de formar una familia se tambaleaba.

–La mayoría de las mujeres con hijos siguen trabajando porque no tienen más remedio. Desde luego ese no es tu caso.

–No estoy de acuerdo contigo –le espetó Candy–.

Muchas mujeres trabajan porque así se sienten realizadas.

–¿Crees que no te sentirás realizada al ser madre?

Lamentó no poder verle la cara, pero la aterciopelada noche borraba los detalles. La tensión que sentía emanar de ella era muy reveladora.

–No se me ocurre nada más satisfactorio que tener un hijo –dijo finalmente con la voz rota por la emoción–. Pero eso no significa que no pueda trabajar de forma moderada. Me encanta mi trabajo, Terry. Gracias a él he podido ayudar a muchas jóvenes que sufren desórdenes alimenticios.

Terry estaba al tanto de la clínica que había fundado en Río y estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido. También era consciente de que últimamente le habían faltado fondos. Unos fondos que él podría haberle proporcionado fácilmente. Pero cuando en marzo se ofreció a colocar la clínica bajo el paraguas de su empresa, ella le dio las gracias pero rechazó la proposición.

Terry no había vuelto a sacar el tema, pero ahora tenía que saberlo.

–¿Y qué pasa con tu administrador? ¿No supervisa esos asuntos por ti?

–Sí, pero yo tengo la última palabra. Sobre todo respecto a la clínica. Para mí es importante vigilarla de cerca –aseguró.

Candy tenía tanto orgullo como él. También estaba firmemente decidida a mantener el control sobre su carrera y sobre su obra benéfica. Podía entenderlo, porque él era igual. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que últimamente estaba llevando su capacidad de decisión al extremo. No solo estaba evaluando las cosas pequeñas, sino todo.

¿Su matrimonio y la futura familia también?

Terry respiró hondo un par de veces, pero seguía teniendo los nervios de punta. Sabía muy bien que un trabajo de media jornada podía terminar consumiendo todas las horas del día. Y también sabía lo dedicada que estaba Candy a su carrera.

Por eso la idea de que fuera una mujer trabajadora le resultaba más perturbadora. Podría dejar a su hijo al cuidado de otras personas mientras ella estuviera ocupada con alguna sesión.

Igual que él de pequeño. Pasando de manos de una vecina a otra mientras su madre limpiaba casas para ganar un mísero sueldo. Y más adelante se quedaba solo en su pequeño apartamento mientras ella trabajaba en varios sitios.

Terry apretó los dientes molesto, porque había prometido siendo muy joven que ningún hijo suyo tendría que soportar aquel tipo de vida. Sus hijos tendrían un hogar y unos padres que volverían a casa cada día. Se sabrían queridos.

Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un suave beso en sus dedos. Un escalofrío la atravesó y Terry lo notó, haciéndole ver que no era en absoluto inmune a él.

–Candy, estoy cansado de esperar para formar una familia –dijo–. Quiero tener una esposa que viva conmigo otra vez. Quiero un hogar y tener hijos.

La escuchó aclararse la garganta y sintió cómo otro escalofrío la atravesaba.

–Dios sabe que te he echado de menos.

Pero lo que me estás pidiendo no es razonable.

–No, yo hablo por experiencia –razonó él–. Mi madre tenía dos empleos. Sé lo que es estar solo, y no permitiré que nuestros hijos pasen por lo mismo. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la risa de una pareja los interrumpió y fue seguida del mordaz comentario de un hombre. Terry miró hacia el lugar de donde venía aquel sonido y se dio cuenta, irritado, de que dos parejas se acercaban hacia ellos. Al parecer estaban completamente ebrios.

–Volvamos a nuestra suite –dijo apartando a Candy del grupo que se acercaba.

–Encantada.

Cuando se abrieron camino a través de la gente y entraron en el hotel en silencio, Terry tenía las emociones a flor de piel. A aquellas alturas, cualquier conversación más sobre niños podría terminar en una discusión. Pero ¿cómo iba a descansar sin saber qué había llevado a Candy a cambiar de opinión?

–Tengo claro que necesitas decidir lo que quieres –dijo con voz repentinamente fría–. Formar una familia conmigo o tu carrera.

–Tal vez sea una decisión del destino, no mía.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que lo dejó congelado. Algo desgarrador en las sombras que habitaban sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra más, Candy entró en el dormitorio.

En lugar de seguirla, Terry se quedó allí solo temiendo que en su profético comentario hubiera algo más de lo que a él le gustaría saber.

Candy se despertó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de la alarma. Tanteó con la mano para apagarla y luego se quedó tumbada en la cama mirando al techo.

Las pocas horas de sueño la habían dejado tremendamente desorientada. Pero los acontecimientos del día anterior regresaron de golpe.

Giró la cabeza y miró el espacio vacío que tenía al lado.

La ropa de cama estaba revuelta y en la almohada estaba todavía marcada la presión de su cabeza.

Terry se había metido en la cama con ella, pero se había mantenido en su lado. La había privado del consuelo de sus brazos.

No, eso no era cierto. Ella lo había mantenido a una distancia emocional durante demasiado tiempo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se incorporó sobre el colchón.

Era la primera vez que compartían cama y no hacían el amor. La primera vez que se habían acostado habiendo discutido. Terry le había dado un ultimátum que ella temía cumplir, porque si renunciaba a su carrera para formar una familia podría volver a perder el bebé. Las presiones a las que había tenido que enfrentarse para llegar a lo más alto de su profesión no serían nada comparadas con semejante golpe. Pero sabía que Terry no cejaría. Presionaría para que fuera esposa y madre como había prometido que haría.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

–¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó él.

Candy dirigió la mirada hacia la butaca que estaba al lado de la ventana. Terry estaba esparramado en ella como un felino salvaje tumbado al sol.

A ella se le secó la boca. Los hombros anchos y el abdomen plano resultaban más impresionantes desnudos.

Tenía la piel bronceada.

–He descansado –respondió ella levantando lentamente la vista hacia sus ojos, que ya no reflejaban la furia de la noche anterior. Aunque no se engañaba pensando que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos–.

¿Cuándo viniste a la cama?

Terry alzó uno de sus anchos hombros.

–Cerca de las cuatro.

Y a pesar de haber dormido tan poco estaba arrebatadoramente guapo. Centrado. Controlando.

En cambio ella se sentía muy lejos de tener el control de sus emociones en aquel momento. Sentía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. Y todo el dolor y la culpa del último año parecían haberse duplicado durante la noche.

Terry tenía que saber que ya había intentado ser madre y había fracasado. El siguiente intento tal vez tampoco tuviera éxito.

Se humedeció los labios y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle lo del aborto.

–Terry…

–Según la agenda, tienes una sesión de fotos dentro de una hora –dijo él mirando el móvil con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Estaba claro que seguía enfadado con ella, y no podía culparlo. No podía contarle la verdad ahora y salir corriendo a la sesión. Se merecía más tiempo.

–¿Necesitas el cuarto de baño? –le preguntó, agradecida de que su voz no mostrara su guerra interior.

–No, todo tuyo.

Candy entró sin perder más tiempo en el baño y cuando terminó se sintió un poco más animada. Pero al mirarse en el espejo observó cada nueva línea que le marcaba el rostro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el problema dejando a un lado los pensamientos sobre Terry. Si algo se le daba bien era maquillarse de una manera natural y quitarse sin embargo años y preocupaciones de la cara.

Ojalá pudiera corregir los problemas de su cuerpo con la misma facilidad, problemas que no tendría si no hubiera desarrollado un desorden alimenticio. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el sentimiento de culpa la carcomía.

Dejó a un lado aquellos desgarradores sentimientos y se puso mentalmente en el papel de top-model. Con el largo cabello rubio seco y completamente estirado, se puso un vestido sin tirantes y salió del baño. Para su sorpresa, vio que Terry había añadido una inmaculada camisa blanca y zapatos marrones a su conjunto.

Podría pasar perfectamente por un modelo.

No era la primera vez que se le pasaba aquella idea por la cabeza. Era muy seguro de sí mismo. Desde luego más que ella en aquel momento. Odiaba aquella indecisión. La incapacidad de hacerse con el control de su vida y de su carrera cuando empezó fue lo que propició que su madre y su agente se apoderaran de las riendas. Que tomaran decisiones por ella que estuvieron a punto de costarle la vida. Le habían causado un daño tan grande que tal vez no podría llegar a tener hijos.

Si es que alguna vez superaba el miedo a quedarse embarazada.

Nunca olvidaría aquella primera vida concebida por amor. La maravillosa sorpresa que le había sido arrebatada tan pronto.

Parpadeó para contener las repentinas lágrimas y miró en el bolso. Dentro estaba su nuevo móvil, el dispositivo que su marido había diseñado para ella y que era gemelo del que tenía él. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a guardar el dolor y la culpa en su nicho. Tardó mucho tiempo en recordar cómo encontrar el calendario en el que estaba apuntada la dirección. La memorizó evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Terry.

–Creo que terminaré a mediodía.

–Bien. Podemos comer después.

–Eso sería perfecto. Te llamaré cuando haya acabado – deslizó los pies en unas sandalias de diseño y se acercó a puerta con pasos decididos.

–No es necesario. Yo estaré allí contigo.

Candy se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Te aburrirás mortalmente con la sesión. Podría prolongarse durante horas.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

–Cariño, yo nunca me canso de mirarte.

Un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo, pero Candy recordó al instante cuál era la intención de Terry: convencerla para que dejara su carrera y formara una familia. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero cuando su mirada se deslizó por ella se sintió débil. La piel se le puso de gallina, los pezones se le endurecieron y quiso sentir sus caricias.

Era el hombre más peligroso que había conocido. Un depredador que sabía cómo saltar sobre su presa, cómo encontrar su punto débil. Y sin embargo no era capaz de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para apartarse de él.

Terry se le acercó mirándola fijamente, retándola.

–Supongo que no tendrás ninguna objeción.

Tenía docenas de ellas, pero no venía al caso expresarlas en voz alta, con él tan cerca mirándola con aquella pasión traviesa. Lo deseaba desesperadamente.

En ese instante. Aquella noche. Siempre.

–Por supuesto que no. Las primeras fotos son en un castillo antiguo –aseguró volviéndose a transformar en modelo, en la diva que tenía todo bajo control–. Supongo que ya estará la limusina esperándome –sonrió mirando hacia atrás–. Esperándonos.

–Suena fascinante –dijo él cerrando la puerta y siguiéndola por el pasillo.

La tensión se notaba en el ascensor cuando bajaban hacia el vestíbulo. La mano posesiva de Terry en la espalda cuando la guiaba hacia el mostrador de recepción encendió la llama de su culpabilidad. Guardar secretos era un juego muy peligroso al que ella nunca había querido jugar.

Le contaría lo del bebé que habían perdido después de la sesión, cuando estuvieran solos.

Le confesaría su miedo sobre su salud y confiaba en que entendiera lo que la había llevado a hacer lo que hizo.

¿Y si no era así?

El terror se apoderó de ella. Que Dios los ayudara a ambos entonces.

Cuando llegaron a la sesión, el productor la estaba esperando con una sonrisa tensa. Candy sospechó que la paciencia de Siobhan había sido puesta a prueba por el hombre pequeño que estaba a su lado y que representaba al cliente, la fragancia Coltere.

Era sabido que aquel cliente solía dar problemas en las sesiones. Candy confiaba en que Siobhan pudieran mantenerlo a raya.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente, el cliente espetó:

–¿Quién es este?

–Mi marido –respondió Candy consciente de que la única manera de lidiar con él era retarle a objetar–. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Los invitados son una distracción –aseguró el cliente.

Ese era un hecho que no podía discutir. Sobre todo los maridos arrogantes que exigían atención. Pero Terry había asistido a otras sesiones y ella no se había resentido de su presencia. Esa mañana no tendría que ser diferente.

Y si lo era tomaría el control. Después de todo, era una profesional. Que aquel hombre bajito diera por hecho que no era así suponía un insulto para ella.

–Llevo en este negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo concentrarme –afirmó.

–Por supuesto que sí. Vamos, empecemos ya –dijo Siobhan poniendo fin a la pataleta del cliente.

Terry se mantuvo alejado recorriendo arriba y abajo el enorme vestíbulo de la villa. Se retiró allí después de ver que Candy y su productor tenían al cliente bajo control.

Ver a su mujer manejarse en el trabajo le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Candy tenía los nervios de acero bajo aquella apariencia delicada y cubierta de seda. Exigía respeto y lo conseguía sin vacilación. Entendía que fuera reacia a dejar su carrera, pero no creía que pudiera compaginarla con la maternidad.

Terry maldijo entre dientes y volvió a recorrer el enorme vestíbulo. Estar en aquella mansión le ponía los nervios de punta porque le recordaba a la mansión Grandchester, con sus suntuosos jardines y su imponente fachada.

Pero a diferencia del hogar de sus hermanos, que se había convertido en una ruina, aquella villa estaba en excelente estado. La ornamental escalera de madera de castaño brillaba y los muebles de época estaban perfectamente conservados.

A pesar de toda su grandeza, él se sentía agobiado allí.

Igual que cuando tantos años atrás se quedaba en la valla trasera de la mansión Grandchester y miraba a través de los jardines hacia la enorme casa en la que vivían sus hermanos.

Él quería que lo invitaran a entrar. Jugar con ellos.

Formar parte de la familia. Pero su padre le había negado aquel derecho. Richard Grandchester había dejado muy claro que el sitio de Terry no estaba con sus otros hijos. El estigma de ser un hijo no deseado le quemaba el alma, aunque sus hermanos mayores lo habían recibido en la familia mucho antes de que Richard muriera. Había seguido siendo el intruso, el que volvía a su humilde hogar por las noches.

Nunca había forjado esa conexión que tenían los hermanos que vivían juntos, aunque los suyos habían tenido que vivir un infierno por culpa de su padre.

Terry siempre se había sentido como un apéndice, que estaba allí solo por la gracia de Albert y Anthony.

Aceptado y al mismo tiempo distante. Desgraciadamente, se sentía igual cuando estaba cerca de Candy.

Se acercó a la parte de atrás de la sala para verla.

Quería volver a compartir con ella cada minuto de su vida.

Se moría por compartir también el futuro, envejecer a su lado y ver crecer a sus hijos.

Ser feliz con Candy a su lado.

Pero aquel año los había cambiado ambos. Candy se había convertido en una mujer distinta. Había en ella un alejamiento que le preocupaba. Una sombra en sus ojos que clamaba perdón.

¿Perdón por qué?

El estómago se le encogió ante las posibilidades. ¿Tan empeñado estaba en triunfar para demostrarle a su hermano Albert que no había malgastado el dinero invertido en él que había permitido que lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida se le escapara entre los dedos? ¿La habría perdido en aras de su trabajo? ¿De otro hombre?

No, no podía creer que Candy lo engañara.

Sencillamente, no estaba preparada para dejar su carrera todavía, lo que significaba que tendría que convencerla de que los sueños que habían tejido juntos antes de casarse seguían siendo igual de fuertes. Igual de posibles.

Con la mente fija en aquella idea, Terry volvió al set, donde los ayudantes del fotógrafo estaban cambiando las luces. Candy salió del probador oculto tras un biombo antiguo y el corazón se le detuvo ante la visión de su belleza.

Dos tiras doradas de tela le cruzaban los senos antes de atarse alrededor de su delicado cuello. El vestido caía con movimiento desde el pecho hasta medio muslo.

Y desde luego ella sabía cómo moverse.

La charla entre el equipo cesó de golpe y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Pero en vez de dirigirse al set en el que la estaban esperando, Candy se acercó directamente a él.

Terry pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, que la sangre le estallaría en las venas como un río desbordado.

Ella le sonrió como si no le hubiera visto en meses y hubiera sufrido cada segundo de su separación.

Era una mirada que indicaba que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Que se moría por llevárselo a la cama en aquel mismo instante.

Siempre había sido tan lanzada en el dormitorio como él. Pero nunca lo había mirado de aquella forma en público.

–Cuatro minutos, señorita Santiago –dijo el fotógrafo.

Su voz y su presencia irritaron a Terry.

–Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés –aseguró Candy, pero tenía la vista clavada en Terry cuando se detuvo frente a él.

Le pasó las manos por el pecho y se las subió a los hombros, provocándole un tsunami de deseo.

–Me provocaba nervios pensar que estuvieras aquí, pero ahora me alegro. Me tranquiliza –levantó una mano y le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula.

–Señorita Santiago, le recuerdo que vamos muy justos.

El tiempo es oro –soltó el irritante cliente.

Agitando la sedosa melena, Candy regresó al set colocado frente a la enorme chimenea. Había muchas velas encendidas alrededor y dentro del hogar que creaban un brillo cálido sobre el mármol gris.

Pero era a Candy a quien él miraba, por quien le bullía la sangre, a quien soñaba con tener pronto.

El fotógrafo dio unas palmadas y todo el equipo se puso a realizar su tarea.

–Señorita Santiago, por favor, reclínese en el sofá –le pidió.

Ella obedeció al instante.

Aquello fue un infierno para Terry, porque en cuanto se tumbó sobre el sofá sintió deseos de unirse a ella.

La siguiente hora transcurrió en una nebulosa de fotos de Candy en diferentes posturas sobre el sofá. Posturas provocativas. Inocentes. De todo tipo.

Terry tenía una cosa muy clara: nunca había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Candy.

Como amantes no tenían parangón y nunca lo tendrían.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**AMY C.L, LIZ CARTER, LIZ GARCÍA, CELIA, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CONNY DE G, Y ANGIE ARDLEY POR SUS COMENTARIOS, TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN DE MANERA ANONIMA.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA BASTANTE INTENSO PORQUE CANDY AL FIN LE CONTARÁ LA VERDAD, ASÍ QUE HABER QUE SUCEDE...**

* * *

><p><strong>CUATRO<strong>

–Ha sido una sesión increíble

–aseguró Siobhan en la puerta del vestidor.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa mientras su asistente la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido dorado.

–A mí también me lo ha parecido.

Aunque el dominante cliente había insistido en dar su opinión, el fotógrafo no se había sometido a sus exigencias y Siobhan había terminado invitándolo a salir del set. Candy había mantenido la calma en todo momento solo con mirar hacia Terry y comprobar que seguía ahí. Hablaba por teléfono, supuso que por algún asunto de trabajo. Pero la había acompañado a la sesión, y estaba segura de que podría acostumbrarse en seguida a tenerlo cerca otra vez.

–Disfruta de la tarde –le dijo Siobhan interrumpiéndole los pensamientos–. La segunda sesión de hoy es a las cinco en punto en la playa. Los trajes de baño son una maravilla. ¡No te pases a la hora de comer!

Como si alguna vez lo hiciera.

–Tendré cuidado.

Candy salió del vestidor y Terry dio un paso adelante con expresión pensativa.

–¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta tarde?

Ella miró por la ventana hacia la horda de paparazzi que se habían agolpado a las puertas de la villa y se estremeció, porque sin duda los habían seguido.

–Cualquier cosa siempre que sea en un lugar tranquilo donde no nos encuentren.

Terry le tomó la mano y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica.

–Vamos. Conozco el sitio exacto para relajarnos.

Un instante después salieron por una puerta lateral cubierta por un pórtico. Un chofer uniformado los esperaba al lado de un deportivo rojo.

–Merci –le dijo Terry al hombre.

El chofer le entregó una llave antes de meterse en un turismo discreto en el que esperaba otro hombre.

–¿Cómo has conseguido un coche tan deprisa? –le preguntó Candy cuando le abrió la puerta.

–Tengo mis contactos.

Ella era muy consciente de eso.

–¿Tan seguro estabas de que me iría contigo? –

bromeó.

La pecadora boca de Terry se curvó en una sonrisa que la dejó temblando por dentro.

–Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Eso también lo tenía muy claro.

En cuestión de minutos, Terry había atravesado las congestionadas calles en dirección al puerto. Candy se reclinó en el asiento y disfrutó de la vista del mar azul poblado de todo tipo de embarcaciones y de las sombrillas dispuestas a lo largo de la playa como un arreglo de coloridas gemas.

Disfrutó de estar a solas con su marido. Tal vez cuando se detuvieran encontraría las palabras para contarle lo de su pérdida. Tal vez entonces Terry entendería sus miedos y los riesgos que corría.

Miró hacia su marido. Conducía el poderoso coche igual que hacía todo lo demás, con una arrogancia calmada que siempre había admirado. Controlado. Exudaba confianza en sí mismo, como cuando lo conoció. Terrence Baker estaba convencido entonces de que triunfaría en los negocios. Y en el amor.

–¿Vas a casarte conmigo? –le había preguntado el día que la sacó del caos de su mundo y la llevó a dar un paseo por las montañas.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –le preguntó Candy, aunque la idea le provocaba emoción.

–Porque me quieres y yo te quiero a ti –afirmó Terry con una seguridad que la había hecho enamorarse un poco más allí mismo–. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

–¡No estés tan seguro de eso! –le espetó ella, aunque por dentro estaba de acuerdo.

Él era su otra mitad. La única persona en la sabía que podría confiar plenamente. Supo al instante que Terry era todo lo que había soñado en un marido. Era decidido.

Encantador. Divertido. Y muy sexy.

Como amante era todo lo que podía desear. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió sexy, lo que suponía un gran avance porque cuando se miraba al espejo veía una mujer que no era ni guapa ni fea. Una mujer que carecía de rasgos destacables. Una mujer que se sentía perdida.

Y sin embargo Terry nunca le había ordenado nada, nunca había tratado de doblegar su voluntad. Le había permitido el derecho a hacer lo que le habían negado de niña: el derecho a jugar. A divertirse. Se casaron dos meses después de haberse conocido.

Fue una ceremonia íntima en Río que a su madre le horrorizó porque la privó de ponerse bajo los focos, como hubiera sucedido en una boda con prensa.

Candy sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y rememoró con claridad cómo Terry y ella salieron a toda prisa de la pequeña iglesia de Río para entrar en el coche que los estaba esperando.

Igual que en esos momentos, entonces tampoco sabía adónde la llevaba Terry. Pero no le había importado.

Estaba con el hombre al que adoraba, y juntos se embarcarían en un viaje que duraría toda la vida. Harían el amor de manera maravillosa y tendrían hijos.

Había sido muy ingenua al no pensar que se encontrarían con obstáculos en el camino. Los devastadores efectos de la anorexia contra la que había batallado en su adolescencia amenazaban con arrebatarle los sueños.

–Estás muy callada –dijo Terry.

–Estaba pensando en nuestra boda y en la luna de miel.

Él guardó silencio durante un largo instante, pero Candy se fijó en que apretaba con más fuerza el volante.

–Lamento haber podido ofrecerte solo un viaje de novios de hombre pobre –dijo.

Aquella afirmación la sorprendió. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella deseaba vivir a lo grande?

–Yo desde luego no lo lamento –afirmó–. Alcancé la fama muy joven, Terry, y estuve mucho tiempo bajo la controladora influencia de mi madre, como bien sabes.

Para cuando cumplí dieciocho ya había tenido una dosis suficiente de lujos.

–Me alegra oír eso, cariño.

–Es la verdad.

Terry y ella habían disfrutado de una luna de miel muy sencilla. Habían hecho un viaje por Europa en el que habían renunciado a las visitas turísticas para dedicarse a la exploración sensual el uno del otro.

Aquella fue la primera vez en su vida en que Candy se sintió completamente relajada. Pero cuando la luna de miel terminó el mundo real hizo su aparición. Su carrera y la de Terry se habían ido volviendo más exigentes con el paso del tiempo.

Y ahora estaban allí tras un terrible año separados, ella cargando con el peso de la culpa y él esperando que hiciera lo que más la aterrorizaba.

Terry dejó el coche en el aparcamiento del puerto y sacó del asiento de atrás una cesta que ella no había visto antes.

–¿Estás lista?

–¿Para un picnic? Por supuesto.

–Bien. Si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzar el ferry que lleva a la isla de Santa Margarita.

Candy parpadeó y miró hacia el pequeño archipiélago situado en el mar.

–¿No es uno de los lugares que visitamos en nuestra luna de miel?

–Así es. Querías paz y tranquilidad, y ese fue el primer sitio que se me ocurrió.

Qué maravillosa y romántica sorpresa. Candy se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba tan conmovida que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Es perfecto.

–Me alegra que te guste –dijo él ayudándola a acceder al embarcadero para subirse al ferry.

Quince minutos más tarde bajaron a tierra en la preciosa isla.

–¿Te apetece ir de excursión?

Parecía como si la historia se repitiera.

–Por supuesto –puso la mano en la suya y dejó que la guiara por el camino de la costa.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el paseo marítimo durante más de una hora admirando el maravilloso paisaje y disfrutando del canto de los pájaros en los árboles. El aroma a lavanda, eucalipto y otras plantas aromáticas inundaba el aire. La quietud de la isla le calmaba el corazón.

Aunque el paisaje era espectacular, a Candy le costaba trabajo apartar los ojos de Terry durante demasiado tiempo. Aquella cercanía con él era lo que había echado desesperadamente de menos. Contárselo sería lo correcto, era el momento perfecto. Pero sabía que la verdad destrozaría aquel instante tan maravilloso.

Y ella solo quería disfrutar del día con Terry. Recordar los buenos momentos que habían compartido y no sentir la culpa que le pesaba sobre los hombros. Así que una vez más apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos.

Caminaron de la mano en acompañado silencio. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de él como en aquel momento.

Resultaba fácil fingir que todo era perfecto en sus vidas.

El camino se abría a una cala escondida donde el agua turquesa lamía suavemente la orilla.

–Qué bonito.

–La verdad es que sí. Sería el lugar perfecto para nuestro picnic –aseguró él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se la llevó de picnic?

Seguramente muchos años atrás, porque últimamente no tenían tiempo el uno para el otro.

Terry extendió la manta mientras ella se quitaba las sandalias para sentir la arena cálida bajo los pies.

–No sabía si tendrías hambre, así que pedí en el hotel que preparan una comida ligera. Sugirieron vino rosado, pero recordé que cuando estuvimos aquí te gustó la limonada francesa con gas.

–Era deliciosa –aseguró Candy conmovida por el detalle de que se acordara.

–Parece que tenemos pollo asado frío y ensalada provenzal –comentó él vaciando el contenido de la cesta–.

Y de postre, tartaletas de fruta fresca y uvas.

Para sorpresa de Candy, el estómago le rugió. Llevaba una temporada con poco apetito, pero ese día estaba hambrienta. De comida y de Terry.

–Tengo la sensación de que esta dama necesita sustento –bromeó llevándole un trozo de sabroso pollo asado a los labios.

–Mm –murmuró ella comiendo de su mano.

Y luego le rodeo el dedo con la lengua y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo profundamente.

A él se le oscurecieron los ojos con sensual energía y de su interior surgió un gemido erótico.

–Candy…

–Tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé sobre seducción, Terry.

Él alzó una ceja en gesto burlón.

–¿Todo, cariño?

Candy se rió y rompió el seductor hechizo mientras servía dos vasos de limonada. Terry se tumbó.

–Puede que a mí se me hayan ocurrido también algunas cosas –Candy se encogió de hombros–. ¿Quieres hacer de conejillo de indias?

Terry se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos. Tenía los labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

–Contigo estoy dispuesto a todo.

Antes de que pudiera adivinar si estaba en broma o en serio, presionó los labios sobre los de ella. Una vez. Dos.

No fueron más que unos besos seductores que le hicieron hervir la sangre y desear más.

–Estoy hambriento –aseguró él apartándose.

Ella hubiera preferido besarlo en vez de comer.

Pero comer se convirtió en seguida en un momento erótico para sus sentidos. Se sentaron uno frente a otro y saborearon el almuerzo tomándose su tiempo para alimentarse mutuamente.

–Lamento que no hayamos hecho esto más veces en estos años –dijo Terry deslizándole un dedo por las cejas y por el lóbulo de la oreja–. Aunque creo que no podría quedarme mirando en otra sesión como esta última.

Candy dio un respingo involuntario.

–¿Tan aburrido te ha resultado?

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Ha sido una agonía verte estirarte y hacer posturas para un amante imaginario encima del sofá –reconoció en un tono grave que recorrió la piel de Candy como una caricia.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así mientras su mano le provocaba semejante agonía, cuando se había centrado tan intensamente en él durante la sesión que su cuerpo había estado a punto de dejar en evidencia su deseo?

–Siento que no te haya gustado.

–Al contrario, cariño. Estaba deseando abalanzarme sobre ti, cubrirte –le depositó un beso en el cuello y luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Candy no pudo contener un gemido de placer.

–Quería arrebatarte ese trozo de tela dorada y hacerte el amor.

Un ronroneo sensual escapó de labios de Candy, provocando otro gemido en él. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por conseguir aquella expresión seductora. Pero no había sido capaz de lograrla hasta que un fotógrafo inteligente le dijo que se imaginara a su amante observándola entre bastidores.

«Cuando lo veas con la mente, hazle el amor a la cámara".

Y eso había hecho.

Pero aquella sensación satisfactoria no era nada comparada con estar en brazos de Terry, como en ese instante.

Los ojos de él se volvieron de un azul brillante, cuestionadores. Su hermosa boca estaba solo a unos centímetros de la suya.

Tan cerca que casi podía saborearla.

–Meu amor –dijo él antes de que su boca cayera sobre la de Candy con ansia, exigiendo.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de bienvenida y le rodeó el fuerte cuello con los brazos, incapaz de resistirse, de negarle lo que ambos deseaban tan desesperadamente.

Terry apoyó la espalda contra la manta y la atrajo encima de él. Le susurró palabras de amor contra los labios, el cuello, sobre el pecho. Candy gimió y arqueó la espalda mientras dirigía los labios hacia los suyos.

Los besos de Terry exigían más y ella se colgó de él, quemándose con su contacto, su posesión, y exigiendo lo mismo.

Escuchó los pájaros en los árboles. Sintió la cálida brisa del mar deslizándose sobre ellos. Y luego se interpuso un sonido desconocido. Alto. Molesto.

–Maldición –dijo Terry sacando el teléfono del bolsillo y mirando la pantalla.

Pero Candy sabía lo que era antes de que dijera nada. Lo supo y lamentó que su trabajo hubiera interrumpido su intimidad.

–Tu siguiente sesión empieza dentro de menos de una hora. Será mejor que nos subamos al próximo ferry o llegarás tarde.

Dos horas después, Candy estaba llevando a cabo un ejercicio de fuerza de voluntad. El fotógrafo se había esforzado por encontrar la mezcla exacta de luz solar y brisa para conseguir el efecto que buscaba y eso había llevado su tiempo. Pero la monotonía de repetir la misma toma una y otra vez la estaba agotando, y a pesar de la generosa capa de crema protectora, sentía la piel ardiendo.

Terry también parecía cansado con sus gafas oscuras cubriéndole los ojos y su inmaculada camisa blanca agitándose bajo el creciente viento. No había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo, pero su lenguaje corporal de postura rígida y vigilante y brazos cruzados lo decía todo.

Eso provocaba que su presencia le resultara un poco incómoda. Aunque le agradecía el apoyo, odiaba que estuviera como un guardia vigilante.

–Ya está bien por hoy –dijo finalmente el fotógrafo–.

Hemos perdido la luz.

Y ella estaba perdiendo rápidamente la energía.

El viento y el sol la habían dejado exhausta. Le temblaban las piernas y la rodilla por mantener la misma postura tanto tiempo. Le dolía la cara por haber estado poniendo una expresión sensual. Una vez superado el enfado por que le hubieran estropeado su momento íntimo con Terry, había concentrado toda su energía en el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Lo cierto era que le gustaba trabajar con aquel fotógrafo porque sacaba de ella emociones que la llevaban siempre al límite.

En aquellos momentos, esas emocione surgían con facilidad porque todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel con el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el picnic.

Estaba deseando volver a su suite y terminar lo que habían empezado en aquella cala escondida, aunque no iban a tener mucho tiempo. El estreno de Almas desnudas era aquella noche y, a continuación, se celebraría otra lujosa fiesta a bordo de otro yate.

En tanto que modelo de la fragancia, ella tendría que estar allí, fingiendo que todo era perfecto en su carrera y en su matrimonio.

–Ha sido una sesión maravillosa, Candice. Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo –aseguró Siobhan–. El biquini blanco que llevabas puesto y el pareo a juego son un regalo del diseñador.

–Dale las gracias de mi parte, por favor –le pidió ella.

Aceptó el pareo de flores que le tendió su asistente y se lo puso al instante. La mayor parte de la ropa que le regalaban la donaba a la obra benéfica que apoyaba. El dinero iba destinado a la educación de niñas pobres en Brasil.

–La sesión de mañana es en un viñedo, cerca de Niza – le confirmó Siobhan–. La limusina te estará esperando por la mañana.

Candy asintió y le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Si se desvelaba, por la mañana estaría arrastrándose. Ya estaba agotada.

Se humedeció los labios secos y se dirigió hacia la caseta. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. La intensidad del sol parecía todavía más brutal aunque la temperatura fuera ahora más agradable.

Le temblaban las piernas a cada paso que daba, como si se estuvieran moviendo a cámara lenta.

Terry se acercó a ella a sorprendente velocidad.

–¿Qué ocurre, Candy?

Ella parpadeó, pero los puntos amarillos y negros seguían bailándole delante de los ojos.

–No lo sé.

Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y la llevaron al fresco interior de la caseta.

Candy sintió cómo la colocaba sobre los mullidos cojines.

Le pusieron algo frío en la frente y en el cuello y gimió de placer. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente. La nebulosa de colores se fue aclarando lentamente.

Tuvo un instante de incertidumbre antes de recordar lo que había pasado. Se había desmayado. Ella nunca se desmayaba. Hacerlo sería acercarse demasiado al colapso que había sufrido de adolescente, cuando su cuerpo se negó a continuar con el camino de destrucción hacia el que lo había llevado.

Centró la vista solo en Terry. La preocupación que reflejaban las arrugas que le rodeaban la boca y los ojos la asustaron más que su mareo.

–Estoy bien –dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Él le apoyó los hombros contra la silla.

–No estás bien, cariño.

Tenía razón. Estaba cansada. Exhausta. Y el festival no había hecho más que empezar.

–Disculpen –un hombre grueso se abrió camino entre la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor–. Soy el doctor Dubois. ¿Cómo se siente?

–Cansada –respondió Candy mientras él abría su maletín negro.

El médico le puso el estetoscopio en el pecho y escuchó con gesto grave.

–¿Se ha hidratado bien?

–Sí –aseguró ella–. Pero esta sesión ha sido más larga de lo habitual y el sol pegaba con fuerza.

El médico le hizo un examen superficial.

–Debería relajarse y tomar algo de líquido. Si el mareo persiste, acuda inmediatamente al médico, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, así lo haremos –aseguró Terry.

–Estaré bien –insistió Candy veinte minutos más tarde, más para sí misma que para él cuando regresaron a la suite.

–Lo sé, porque yo voy a estar aquí para asegurarme de que bebes, comes y te cuidas –afirmó Terry con arrogancia masculina.

Candy alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante. Se negaba a darle el control de su vida, y menos cuando se trataba de comer y beber.

–¿Tienes intención de cancelar tus planes y convertirte en mi sombra?

–Si es necesario, sí.

¡Menuda arrogancia! Candy se quitó las sandalias y se dejó caer en el sofá con la esperanza de proyectar un aura de elegante relajación en lugar de agotamiento.

–Estaré bien, solo tengo que tomármelo con calma.

Terry la observó. La anterior actitud amorosa había desaparecido.

–Tienes que relajarte durante al menos un día entero, y si es posible, más.

–No estamos aquí de vacaciones –aseguró ella.

–¿Y si lo estuviéramos?

Candy alzó la cabeza y el corazón Le dio un vuelco. ¿De vacaciones? ¿Juntos? ¿Como en la isla?

La tentación de estar tumbada y hacer el amor sin pensar en nada más que en disfrutar el uno del otro, como en los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, resultaba muy fuerte. Y también aterradora, porque el amor que sentía por su marido le daba a él ventaja. Y Terry podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Sin embargo, le preguntó:

–¿Adónde te gustaría ir de vacaciones?

–A algún lugar sin teléfonos, sin gente y sin distracciones –él deslizó la mirada cálida por su torso antes de volver a clavársela en los ojos–. Algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas y hacer lo que nos apetezca en cada momento.

Candy contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello, porque últimamente había pensado también lo mismo. Sería un sueño hecho realidad estar a solas con él sin distracciones.

–Te aburrirías sin tus juguetes –aseguró ella esforzándose por utilizar un tono ligero.

–Si tú estás allí conmigo, no –contestó él–. Quiero tener a mi mujer las veinticuatro horas para mí.

La idea resultaba muy tentadora. Ser la mujer de Terry y su amante, que era lo que deseaba. Dormir todas las noches en sus brazos. Despertarse a su lado cada mañana.

Pero Terry había dejado claro que quería más.

–Quieres tener un hijo. Quieres que deje mi carrera para convertirme en madre.

Él le mantuvo la mirada.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos soñábamos con el día en que tendríamos una familia. ¿O acaso tú mentías?

–No, en absoluto –Terry se llevó los dedos a las sienes.

Sentía unas repentinas ganas de llorar–. Dios mío, nada deseo más que tener un hijo tuyo –la voz se le quebró por la emoción–. Pero tengo miedo, Terry. Tengo miedo de sufrir otro aborto o algo peor.

Terry se quedó paralizado mientras su mente procesaba aquellas palabras. ¿Candy había estado embarazada con anterioridad? ¿Había perdido un hijo? ¿Y qué demonios quería decir con «algo peor»? ¿Qué podría ser peor que perder un hijo?

–Candy, ¿has estado embarazada? –le preguntó agarrándole los antebrazos y sujetándola.

Ella estuvo a punto de venirse abajo contra su pecho.

Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y absorbió sus temblores. Le estaba asustando mucho ahora, no era propio de ella ser así. Aquella no era la Candy que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control.

–Yo… no lo sabía, Terry –aseguró entre sollozos mojándole la pechera de la camisa con las lágrimas–. Lo siento mucho. Mucho.

Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza y la abrazó, asombrado al descubrir que habían concebido. Que el hijo que tanto había deseado había sido creado para después perderse.

Al parecer Candy estaba tan destrozada como él.

Un millar de preguntas le bombardeaban, pero solo logro articular una. Una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía, porque no la había tocado en todo el año, excepto durante su breve encuentro de marzo.

–¿Cuándo sucedió eso? –preguntó.

Candy guardó silencio durante un largo instante hasta que los sollozos fueron disminuyendo gradualmente.

Hasta que los temores se convirtieron en escalofríos ocasionales.

–En septiembre –respondió.

¡Ocho meses atrás! Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire, incapaz de creer que se lo hubiera ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

Sintió una oleada de ira, ¿cómo podía no habérselo contado si sabía lo mucho que deseaba tener hijos?

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando sucedió?

Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pecho pero Terry no obtuvo consuelo con sus caricias. Tenía el corazón paralizado por el impacto y el dolor.

–Tú estabas en Brasil cuando perdí el niño, ocupado con tu trabajo. Y cuando volviste, yo estaba de viaje. No volví a verte hasta marzo.

Terry soltó una palabrota. Sabía que no estaba exagerando. El último año había sido una locura para ambos.

–Quería habértelo contado en marzo –continuó Candy–.

Pero para entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Y teníamos tan poco tiempo que no quería estropearlo contándotelo. Por favor, perdóname. Terry estaba furioso con lo que había sucedido. Furioso consigo mismo por haber estado lejos, porque ella hubiera sufrido aquella pérdida en soledad.

Tendría que haber estado a su lado. Y sin embargo, estaba en un lugar remoto de la jungla buscando localizaciones con la productora de cine. Por supuesto, no había cobertura.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la ira lo abandonara como el humo de una hoguera extinguida. El dolor se apoderó al instante de su corazón.

Diablos, dolía muchísimo.

Deslizó lentamente las manos por la espalda de Candy.

Nunca se perdonaría el haber estado lejos tanto tiempo.

Ella seguía acurrucada contra su pecho, pero los sollozos habían disminuido y respiraba con más normalidad.

–¿Fuiste al médico? –le preguntó Terry, que necesitaba saber por qué su primer intento de formar una familia había salido tan mal.

–A un especialista –respondió ella muy bajito–. Me hicieron pruebas. Estudios –sacudió la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas–. Es culpa mía, Terry.

Culpabilidad. Lo entendía. Él también sentía cómo se le clavaban los colmillos de la culpa. Pero sabía que Candy nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro a su bebé.

–Las mujeres no suelen tener el control sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Candy se apartó de él y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

Parecía más desgraciada que nunca.

–No, yo tengo la culpa. El médico me lo explicó. Hay un alto porcentaje de abortos cuando la madre tiene un historial de anorexia. Dijo que aunque me haya recuperado hace años de la enfermedad, sigo estando por debajo de mi peso.

Dijo la última frase con clara repulsión. ¿Le costaría más trabajo ganar peso por sus antecedentes de anorexia o temía que unos kilos de más le perjudicaran en su carrera?

Siempre había dado por hecho que Candy era más delgada que la mayoría de las mujeres por ser modelo. A ninguna de las top models les sobraba ni un gramo de

grasa.

Había aceptado la delgadez de Candy como algo normal.

Y ahora un médico le decía que tenía algo que ver con el aborto.

–Ayúdame a entenderlo, Candy –le dijo–. Si el riesgo de que pueda volver a ocurrir queda minimizado si ganas peso y sigues con salud, ¿por qué estás tan asustada?

Ella se retorció las manos con gesto angustiado.

–Tengo miedo, Terry. Tengo miedo de no poder lidiar con el peso que ganaré cuando esté embarazada, miedo a recaer, a destruir a nuestro hijo y a mí misma esta vez.

–¡No permitiré que eso ocurra! –dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos, aliviado al ver que no se apartaba de él.

Candy soltó una carcajada amarga.

–Eso es exactamente lo que yo le dije a la amiga que estuvo en tratamiento conmigo. Se quedó embarazada unos meses antes que yo –le agarró la pechera de la camisa y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. A ella también le preocupaba ganar peso, pero yo la animé diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Que yo estaría a su lado.

Que nuestros hijos crecerían juntos. Pero durante el mes que yo me estaba recuperando del aborto, ella recayó.

Perdió demasiado peso muy deprisa y se le paró el corazón.

Terry tragó saliva al sentir el miedo y la desesperación de Candy.

–Siento lo de tu amiga, pero tú eres más fuerte que ella, Candy. Juntos somos fuertes.

–Sé que lo crees. Y quiero tener un hijo. Tu hijo. Pero ahora… –agitó la mano arriba y abajo–. Por favor, entiéndelo. Tengo que esperar.

Esperar. Habían esperado años para formar una familia. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que aguardar? Ojalá él lo supiera.

–Por supuesto. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte.

Física y emocionalmente. Candy parecía muy frágil y vulnerable.

–El médico sugirió un año. Me dijo que ganara peso antes de intentar quedarme embarazada –dijo con tono de aversión.

Terry eligió cuidadosamente las palabras.

–¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

–Nerviosa. Pero he ganado cinco kilos en los últimos meses –se abrazó a sí misma en un gesto que daba a entender que le preocupaba aquel pequeño aumento–.

Me ha costado trabajo aceptar el cambio de peso, pero lo estoy intentando. Tengo que sentirme cómoda con esta talla antes de intentar ganar más.

Dios, no se trataba únicamente de una modelo preocupada por los cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo. Su afirmación hablaba de un miedo profundo. Sí, Candy tenía todo el derecho a temer otro aborto.

A él le parecía poco probable que una mujer fuerte como Candy volviera a caer víctima de la enfermedad. Pero si no podía lidiar con una ligera subida de peso, ¿cómo diablos lo soportaría cuando tuviera el vientre abultado por el embarazo?

–Tal vez te vendría bien una terapia –dijo.

Cuando se conocieron, ella le habló de los meses de tratamiento que había tenido que pasar antes de poder comer con normalidad.

–Tras el aborto estuve viendo a un psiquiatra durante semanas –aseguró con un tono que indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella terapia.

Y sin embargo seguía culpándose a sí misma. Aunque al menos se lo había contado. Por algo se empezaba, aunque no estuviera escuchando lo que él quería oír.

Terry se pasó la mano por la barbilla y recorrió el salón.

Había cosas muy importantes en juego. No podía dar por hecho con arrogancia que todo saldría bien solo porque él quisiera que fuera así. Al final nada garantizaría que Candy tuviera un embarazo feliz y saludable.

Ella era su prioridad. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarla a superar la culpabilidad y el miedo que la devoraban. Tenía que hacerle sentir a gusto consigo misma, que supiera que los pocos kilos que había ganado la hacían más deseable a sus ojos y a los del resto del mundo.

–No habrá más separaciones en nuestro matrimonio – aseguró trazando mentalmente un plan con el que pudiera pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Estaba claro que lo necesitaba al menos tanto como él a ella.

Y más aún cuando estuviera embarazada.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

–Bien. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Aquella sencilla confesión lo conmovió más que cualquier declaración de amor que pudiera haber hecho.

Dejaba fuera los deseos y los miedos y se centraba en lo que siempre habían tenido. El uno al otro.

Terry se acercó a ella con manos ligeramente temblorosas y le tomó suavemente la cara mirándola con adoración.

–Tenemos una meta maravillosa por la que luchar, cariño. Tenemos un buen futuro por delante. Algún día tendremos un hijo, una familia normal. Confía en mí


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHICAS, MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO, SUCEDE QUE AHORA MISMO ESTOY UN POCO ENFERMA DE GRIPE, Y NO HABÍA PODIDO PUBLICAR, PERO EN FIN, YA SABEN QUE AQUÍ SIGO...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CINCO<strong>

¿Confiar en él? ¿Acaso no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho? ¿No entendía los riesgos que entrañaba para ella y para su hijo?

Por supuesto que no. Ella misma había necesitado años para entender que su lucha contra el desorden alimenticio era como la de un alcohólico que evitaba la bebida. Había muchos disparadores que podían volver a colocarla en el círculo vicioso de la anorexia.

Se había mantenido fuerte y sana porque el trabajo se lo exigía. Porque tenía un peso medio que debía mantener para permanecer en la cima. Tenía el control total de todos los aspectos de su vida. Estar embarazada sería algo completamente distinto, porque no controlaría en absoluto los cambios de su cuerpo.

Si no lograba llevar adelante el embarazo, si perdía otro bebé…, se volvería loca, sencillamente.

En cuanto a lo de la familia normal…

–¿Seríamos capaces de reconocer alguno de los dos una familia normal si la viéramos? –le espetó sin molestarse en ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba su propia infancia.

–Sé lo que no es normal –afirmó él con la gravedad que merecía el asunto–. Aunque tu familia fuera pobre tuviste un hogar, un hermano y el amor de tus padres durante la mayor parte de tu infancia.

Candy dejó escapar una carcajada amarga ante aquella afirmación, porque estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

–Por favor, Terry. Tú conociste a mi madre. No era ni de lejos una mujer cariñosa.

Egoísta y exigente sí, pero no cariñosa.

Él asintió brevemente con la cabeza, recordando seguramente las discusiones que había tenido con su suegra. Nunca le había parecido suficientemente bueno para Candy.

–¿Y qué me dices de tu padre y de tu hermano? –le preguntó–. Nunca hablas mucho de ellos, y sin embargo formaron parte importante de tu infancia.

¿Qué podía decir de unas personas a las que apenas conocía? ¿Y del lugar que solo había existido en la imaginación de su madre?

–Nuestro hogar era una chabola en uno de los poblados de favelas más grandes de Río. Sin agua ni electricidad.

Cuando mi padre murió, nos vimos obligados a salir de la chabola de dos habitaciones para irnos a otra de una.

Candy miró a Rafael y observó su expresión de asombro.

Estaba claro que se había creído la mentira de su madre, que contaba que vivían en una pequeña casita cerca de las montañas.

Candy exhaló un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer en el sofá, molesta consigo misma por no haber desenmascarado aquella farsa años atrás.

Su madre se había inventado una historia trágica en la que ella era una madre joven y viuda, y Candy nunca la había desmentido. ¿Para qué?

A diferencia de su madre, ella no había buscado nunca las simpatías de nadie, y menos de Terry. Pero ahora le estaba preguntando y no podía continuar con la mentira.

–No recuerdo a mi padre, solo sé que era un hombre adusto que siempre estaba fuera trabajando –comenzó a decir mientras rebuscaba en sus recuerdos y encontraba muy pocos buenos–. En cuanto a mi hermano, era mucho mayor que yo y la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraba.

Trabajaba con mi padre en la fábrica, y ambos murieron la noche que se incendió. Después de eso, mi madre se aprovechó de todo el que pudo para ganarse el sustento.

Terry frunció el ceño en gesto de desagrado.

–¿Por qué no me contaste todo esto hace años?

Ella se limitó a quedarse mirándolo.

–¿Para qué? Tú nunca me preguntaste, y la verdad no cambia nada sobre mí. Y a menos que esté equivocada, tú nunca me has contado nada sobre tu infancia ni sobre tu familia.

Terry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su expresión se endureció durante un instante.

–Tienes razón. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido una familia normal.

Candy esperó a que siguiera. Confiaba en que lo hiciera, pero él guardó silencio.

No importaba. Una confesión en un día era suficiente para cualquier matrimonio.

El pasado quedaba atrás. Nunca se había planteado qué habría sido de ella y de su madre si un cazatalentos no la hubiera descubierto en Río cuando era una adolescente.

Resultaba irónico que su madre hubiera ido aquel día al centro comercial a pedirle ayuda a una tía que tenía trabajo y buen corazón.

Por supuesto, eso nunca salió en los periódicos. Lo que se dijo fue que la joven belleza estaba de compras con su madre.

Pero a ella nunca le había importado eso. Ser modelo había sido su oportunidad para tener una vida mejor, y la había aprovechado. A partir de ese día se convirtió en una joven ambiciosa y trabajadora. Nadie sabía la verdad sobre su pasado en Río.

Nadie excepto su madre.

Dejó a un lado la rabia y miró de reojo a Terry. Le pareció que estaba demasiado pensativo y eso la inquietó.

–Estás enfadado conmigo –murmuró.

–Sí –le espetó él con furia–. Antes de casarnos prometimos que nunca tendríamos secretos. Que nunca nos engañaríamos el uno al otro.

Candy apartó la vista y parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas. No había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa.

Había mentido. Lo había engañado.

–Lo hecho, hecho está. Reafirmemos nuestra promesa de ser sinceros y de seguir siempre hacia delante –sugirió

Terry tomándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo–. No voy a renunciar ni a nosotros ni a nuestro objetivo, cariño.

Candy tragó saliva sin poder evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas. Terry tenía razón. Pero tenía miedo de ser demasiado sincera con él respecto a su futuro como padres.

–Tal vez deberías.

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

–¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

–No sé si podré darte alguna vez la familia que ansías, Terry. Aunque mi cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar un embarazo, no estoy segura de que mis miedos me lo permitieran.

–¡No permitiré que te suceda lo que le pasó a tu amiga!

–Sé que lo piensas, pero…

–Pero es la verdad –la atajó él con convicción–.

Nuestro amor es fuerte, Candy. Nosotros somos fuertes.

Me encargaré de que tengas los mejores médicos. Los mejores cuidados. Quiero mimarte todo los días para que no te quepa duda de lo hermosa que eres.

Candy dejó escapar una risa que liberó algo de la tensión de Terry.

–Dudo que a mi agente, a los clientes y al equipo de fotografía les guste que interprete el papel de diva.

–No importa lo que ellos piensen, porque cuando te quedes embarazada dejarás la carrera de modelo.

Terry sintió cómo ella se ponía tensa y supo que había tocado nervio.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Toda la tensión que había liberado volvió a apoderarse de él.

–¿No es obvio? Te preocupa tener un embarazo saludable. Te preocupa recaer. El trabajo podría ser un gran riesgo.

–Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra –aseguró Candy tratando de apartarse.

Pero Terry la sostuvo con fuerza y se negó a que huyera de él o de aquel asunto que había entre ellos.

–¿Ah, no? Somos increíblemente ricos. No tienes por qué ser una madre trabajadora ni dedicar el tiempo a tu carrera en lugar de a tu familia.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

–Tú no quieres que trabaje porque tu madre se dejó la piel como una esclava para mantenerte.

–Esa es una de las razones –reconoció él.

–Bien, pues yo me niego a ser como mi madre, que no trabajó ni uno solo día de su vida aunque nos estuviéramos muriendo de hambre –afirmó ella–. No le importaba que su marido tuviera dos trabajos ni que su único hijo fuera con él a la fábrica aunque todavía no tuviera edad para hacerlo.

Terry la estrechó contra su pecho, sintió el rápido latido de su corazón.

–Tú no eres así en absoluto –aseguró–. Tú no podrías ser como ella aunque ejercieras de madre a tiempo completo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza antes de que terminara.

–Voy a trabajar, Terry. Tal vez no a tiempo completo.

Tal vez solo de vez en cuando. Pero me niego a renunciar a lo que soy. He luchado mucho por estar donde estoy.

–Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo, Candy. Entonces tal vez no te sentirías tan inclinada a demostrar tu valía.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

–¿Me ves de verdad como soy, Terrence? ¿Entiendes cuáles son mis pasiones, lo que me motiva? Mi trabajo financia la clínica y eso es muy importante para mí. No renunciaré a ello.

Terry cortó el aire con una mano.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que puedo financiar cualquier causa que desees.

–Sí, pero entonces sería cosa tuya, no mía –afirmó ella, y se llevó un puño a la mano con gesto enfadado.

Frustrado y cansado, Terry se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se acercó a la ventana. En la playa la gente reía y se divertía bajo el sol de la tarde. Muchas parejas paseaban por la orilla de la mano, igual que habían hecho Candy y él antes de abrir viejas heridas.

–Se está haciendo tarde –dijo ella–. Tengo que prepararme –aseguró entrando lentamente en el dormitorio.

El suave clic de la puerta resonó en el silencio y reverberó en sus nervios. Dentro de una hora se presentarían ante la gente. Sonreirían y fingirían que todo era perfecto.

Terry soltó una palabrota y pegó un puñetazo a la pared, frustrado y enfadado por haber permitido que el miedo se interpusiera entre ellos.

A partir de aquel momento haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerla de que el matrimonio era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Conseguiría de algún modo que venciera sus miedos.

Candy permaneció bajo la ducha hasta que la piel se le arrugó. Dejó que la temperatura pasara de cálida a fría para que calmara la hinchazón que sin duda le había provocado el llanto.

Deseaba a Terry. Lo amaba. Pero sus exigencias le parecían irracionales. ¿Qué había sido del hombre despreocupado con el que había estado aquel día de picnic? Salió de la ducha sin haber obtenido respuesta.

No esperaba que Terry estuviera allí esperándola para tenderle una toalla seca. Gloriosamente desnudo y excitado con una expresión de intenso deseo en su hermoso rostro.

Candy contuvo la respiración mientras él le deslizaba la mirada hambrienta por el cuerpo con una expresión tan ansiosa que ella sintió cómo las gotas de agua le bullían sobre la piel mojada. Pero al instante entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente como si sospechara que todavía le ocultaba algún secreto.

Su desconfianza cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua helada, congelando el deseo que había cobrado vida tan rápidamente.

Sin decir una palabra, Candy agarró una toalla y se metió en el dormitorio. Pero no pudo dejar de temblar hasta que escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo sobre la superficie de mármol.

No logró calmar el rápido latido de su corazón hasta que se tumbó sobre la cama y aspiró con fuerza el aire.

No estaba de humor para fiestas, pero si se quedaba allí Terry sin duda haría lo mismo y en aquellos momentos no podía pasar por otro intenso interrogatorio sobre su futuro.

Así que se arregló de manera mecánica. Se secó el pelo.

Se puso el vestido rojo, un modelo sin tirantes de un nuevo diseñador, y por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de sacarse el glorioso cuerpo de Terry de la cabeza.

Pero también recordaba las amargas palabras que habían intercambiado. Las verdades que habían revelado.

Los retos que se habían lanzado.

¿Por qué diablos le había dicho a Terry que estaría mejor sin ella y sin su sueño? ¿Qué haría si se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, si se marchaba de su vida?

Para cuando el agua dejó de sonar en la ducha se estaba aplicando el maquillaje, pero seguía muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con Terry al otro lado de la pared, desnudo o a medio vestir?

No podía estar tranquila si estaban enfadados.

Ya no era una joven ingenua. Ya no tenía una fortuna que derrochar, había utilizado gran parte de su dinero para financiar la clínica para jóvenes con desórdenes alimenticios. Chicas pobres como lo fue ella, con pocas posibilidades de mejorar en la vida. Chicas que se mataban de hambre para poder triunfar.

Cuando terminó de aplicarse el maquillaje con mano experta se puso un poco del perfume que estaba promocionando entre los senos, en la nuca y en las muñecas. La embriagadora fragancia le calentó la piel.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio llevar esmoquin? – dijo Terry entrando en la habitación.

–Sí, cada vez que vamos a una fiesta de gala.

Candy sonrió y agarró el collar de diamantes que Terry le había regalado el año anterior por Navidad, un regalo que había recibido por mensajería en Italia. Se sintió profundamente conmovida por el regalo y la nota que lo acompañaba. Lo llamó al instante para darle las gracias y se sintió aliviada al saber que le había gustado el reloj que ella le había enviado. Durante aquella conversación se sintió repentinamente triste y sola, porque estar separada del hombre al que amaba no era una manera de pasar las vacaciones de Navidad.

Apartó de sí aquel triste recuerdo y se centró en asegurar bien el cierre, en la sensación del platino y los diamantes contra la piel. Aquella era la primera vez que se lo iba a poner. El peso y el tamaño eran perfectos.

Tras añadir los pendientes de diamantes, se giró hacia los zapatos. Y el corazón estuvo a punto de dejarle de latir.

Su imaginación no era capaz de captar el poderío de su marido. Podría competir sin ningún problema con cualquier modelo gracias a su increíble cuerpo y a su belleza. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, revelando un fuerte perfil que resultaba clásico e intenso. Candy deslizó la mirada hacia sus manos, ocupadas en atarse la corbata. Se estaba haciendo un lío, y recordó las veces que le había ayudado en el pasado a hacerse el nudo.

Estaba claro que todavía no había conseguido aprender a hacerlo. Candy se puso los tacones, se acercó a él y le quitó las manos.

–Déjame que te ayude antes de que te estrangules.

Terry dejó caer los brazos a los costados con expresión disgustada.

–Deberían colgar a quien inventó la corbata de lazo.

Ella trató de no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca había visto a su poderoso marido tan molesto por algo tan simple como una corbata. Candy deshizo los nudos y volvió a empezar. En menos de un minuto le había hecho un nudo de corbata perfecto.

–Ya está –dijo dándole una palmadita en el musculoso pecho.

Se apartó de él haciendo un esfuerzo, porque una palmadita podía llevar a una caricia.

Terry se giró hacia el espejo.

–Siempre consigues que parezca sencillo.

–En realidad no es nada complicado. Hace tiempo hice un reportaje fotográfico en el que tenía que quitarle a un caballero la corbata y volver a ponérsela –aseguró–.

Como tuvimos que ensayar muchas veces, terminé aprendiendo.

–¿Desnudaste a un caballero?

–Solo le quité la corbata –contestó ella, sorprendida de que Terry tuviera todavía celos.

–¿Y cómo es posible que me perdiera ese anuncio?

Candy tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Aquella certeza la sorprendió, porque implicaba que había visto la mayoría de sus campañas.

Que se tomaba interés por lo que hacía. Había olvidado la lección de cómo hacer bien una lazada, porque le recordaba los días de su reinado como modelo casi adolescente, cuando era una víctima de la anorexia que apenas comía para mantenerse viva en un desesperado intento de evitar que se le redondearan las caderas y le creciera el pecho.

Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, que lo único que iba a conseguir era poner en riesgo su salud.

Tuvo mucho en lo que pensar durante su larga recuperación, sobre sí misma y sobre su controladora madre. El camino hacia la recuperación fue arduo y lleno de dudas sobre su capacidad para conseguirlo.

Pero se esforzó. Despidió a la agente que escuchaba a su madre en lugar de a ella y empezó a ignorar la exigencias de esta.

Con sus nuevas curvas y su determinación, se dispuso a convertirse en la modelo más famosa, aquella a la que las mujeres querían emular y los hombres deseaban. Pero no fue consciente de que había triunfado como mujer hasta que conoció a Terry.

Lo miró bajo las largas pestañas. Era un hombre tremendamente guapo. Y muy decidido.

La había hecho sentirse bella desde el momento en que se conocieron. La había convertido en una mujer sensual.

¿Podría convertirla también en madre? ¿Se atrevería a soñar que era posible superar el miedo que la paralizaba?

El tiempo lo diría. Solo esperaba que no se les agotara antes de encontrar la fuerza interior necesaria.

Los siguientes cinco días fueron una aburrida repetición de estrenos elegantes, fiestas exigentes, entrevistas personales y fascinantes sesiones de fotos de Candy. Terry nunca había huido de los focos ni de la oportunidad de promocionar sus inventos, pero no se divertía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Los días resultaban increíblemente largos. Las noches, dolorosamente cortas y un martirio para él.

La cama gigante de matrimonio les proporcionaba espacio de sobra, pero en medio de la noche, Terry se despertaba tras haber conseguido finalmente conciliar el sueño cuando ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Podría haberla tomado cualquiera de aquellas noches, podría haberla excitado con besos ardientes y caricias cálidas hasta que le rogara que la poseyera.

Pero no quería hacerla suya por sorpresa. Quería que estuviera despierta. Dispuesta. Que lo deseara tanto como él a ella. Hasta el momento no había sucedido. No habían pasado de unos cuantos besos, caricias ardientes y miradas apasionadas.

Pero la apretada agenda de Candy la dejaba agotada. Se lo había visto en los ojos, en los pasos cansados que daba cuando por fin estaban solos en la habitación.

Terry sabía que necesitaba salir de aquella espiral de interminables sesiones, entrevistas y la constante presión de la marca de perfume para que promocionara la fragancia. También sabía que no descansaría por sí misma.

Así que empezó a sacar tiempo de su propia agenda para poder apartarla de la gente. Solo habían conseguido escaparse unas cuantas horas para ir de compras o a hacer turismo. O para caer ocasionalmente en la tentación de tomarse un delicioso postre en algún café.

Aquella noche tenía la última sesión de fotos, así que la había llevado a Niza, donde tomaron una cena provenzal a base de lubina y ensalada de alcachofas. De postre Terry pidió un tiramisú que compartió con ella, como hacían cuando eran novios. Cuando él no tenía dinero para pedir dos raciones.

–Eres una mala influencia para mí –aseguró Candy saboreando otra cucharada del delicioso postre con los ojos cerrados.

–Soy una buena influencia porque te dejo ser tú misma, cariño –dijo él.

Ambos sabían que era cierto, tanto si ella lo admitía como si no.

Candy sonrió y apartó la vista, pero no antes de que Terry captara una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos de gacela. Él supo antes de que ella hablara que su despreocupada salida había terminado.

–Mi agente me dijo durante el último cambio de vestuario que un diseñador de los importantes me ha ofrecido un contrato para ser la imagen de su colección de primavera –le contó–. Es una oportunidad fabulosa.

Terry esperó a que se expandiera, que dijera cuánto lamentaba haber tenido que rechazar la oferta. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

–Has aceptado la propuesta.

–Sí. Mi agente y yo tendremos que revisar los detalles antes de que firme –dijo ella con tono emocionado–. Pero se supone que empezaremos con la campaña dentro de poco más de un mes.

¡Maldición! Él se temía que algo así ocurriera, que un diseñador o una empresa importante le pusieran la zanahoria delante para tentarla a apartarse otra vez de él.

Pero también pensaba que ya tenía una sesión contratada después del festival de cine, y así se lo preguntó.

–Sí, pero era con un diseñador local y solo duraría un par de días –le contó doblando la servilleta y dejándola a un lado–. Esta oferta es lo mejor que me han ofrecido en mucho tiempo. Los beneficios servirán para crear un fondo que mantendrá la clínica a flote en tiempos difíciles.

La clínica. Estaba claro que eso era lo que más le importaba. Terry tenía claro que había aprovechado aquella oportunidad no por el dinero, sino por la posibilidad de escapar que le ofrecía.

La borrosa imagen familiar que había empezado a formarse en su cabeza se volvió más borrosa aún. La punzada de profunda soledad que lo había atormentado desde niño se convirtió en una dolorosa puñalada. ¿Es que no podría tener nunca una familia, un hogar de verdad, amor?

Terry se quitó la chaqueta. La rabia y el dolor quedaron escondidos bajo una máscara.

–Felicidades.

–Gracias.

Deslizó la mirada sobre su espectacular esposa y le hirvió la sangre. Ya había esperado demasiado. Tal vez no empezaran ya a formar la familia, pero la quería en su cama. Y la tendría aquella misma noche.

La película que estrenaban esa noche debía ser muy divertida, porque la mayoría del público se reía estrepitosamente. Pero a Terry le resultaba difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuera la mujer que tenía al lado.

Cuando fue a Aruba en marzo para reunirse con ella, confiaba en que pudieran empezar entonces a formar su familia. Por supuesto, entonces no sabía que había sufrido un aborto seis meses atrás y que no estaba preparada ni mental ni físicamente para tener hijos.

–¿Ya no piensas en nada más? –le había preguntado ella cuando se tumbaron, saciados, tras haber hecho el amor.

Había sido su pensamiento principal desde hacía más tiempo del que quería admitir.

El último año había sido caótico y al mismo tiempo tremendamente solitario. Se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto había echado de menos a Candy y de cuánto la quería.

Cuánto deseaba llevar su matrimonio hacia el siguiente nivel. Tener hijos.

–Estoy cansado de vivir así, Candy –dijo finalmente–.

Este año ni siquiera hemos pasado las navidades juntos.

–Tenía una sesión de fotos –había contestado ella–. Podrías haberte reunido conmigo.

Podría, pero no lo había sabido hasta el último minuto.

Para entonces ya le había prometido a su madre que la ayudaría a repartir provisiones para los necesitados de São Paulo.

–Tu agenda está siempre ocupada y la mía también.

Apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros –afirmó molesto porque su propia carrera lo hubiera mantenido alejado de su querida esposa.

Le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, disfrutando del destello que siempre le atravesaba cuando se tocaban.

–Estaremos una semana juntos en Francia, y aunque tendremos mucho trabajo durante el día, las noches serán nuestras.

–Sí –dijo ella entonces sin mirarlo a los ojos–.

Podremos hablar de ello.

Terry quiso seguir discutiendo, conseguir que se comprometiera.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue que estuvo ocho largos meses sin ver a su esposa. Sin abrazarla. Sin besarla. Sin hacerle el amor hasta que ambos caían rendidos.

La deliciosa sensación que lo había atravesado tras adorarla con las manos, la boca y el cuerpo se hizo añicos cuando le pidió que lo acompañara a la boda de su hermano la semana siguiente. Ella se negó asegurando que no podía posponer su próxima sesión. Tal vez fuera cierto, pero ni siquiera había hecho amago de intentarlo.

Había escogido su carrera por encima de él y de su familia.

Terry parpadeó cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir en el teatro y salieron los títulos de crédito en la pantalla. No podía creer que ya hubiera acabado. Igual que no quería creer que aquella semana con Candy estuviera a punto de terminar.

–¿A qué fiesta quieres ir primero? –preguntó cuando salieron del cine.

Sus movimientos se veían ralentizados por la afluencia de famosos y la inevitable espera mientras avanzaban por la alfombra roja haciéndose fotos.

–Lo cierto es que preferiría volver a la suite. Ha sido un día muy largo.

–Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

–No tienes por qué faltar a las fiestas solo porque yo no vaya –afirmó ella.

Terry le tomó la mano con firmeza.

–Me he cansado de las fiestas, cariño. Prefiero pasar la noche contigo.

Candy le puso una mano en el pecho y sus miradas se cruzaron. Terry leyó en la de ella incertidumbre, cansancio y algo que no pudo identificar.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás?

–Seguro.

Siempre habría fiestas. Pero aquella semana con Candy terminaría pronto. Demasiado pronto.

Tenía toda la intención de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. No quería discutir aquella noche. Quería que fuera una noche llena únicamente de amor para poder grabar cada segundo en la memoria.

–Te deseo, Candy.

–Entonces salgamos de aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHICAS, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ BASTANTE INTENSO...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**OJO, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DE CONTENIDO ADULTO, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESE TIPO DE LECTURA ABSTENGANSE DE LEER...**

**NOTA: ESPERO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO MAÑANA.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS<strong>

A Terry le ardía la sangre cuando se abrió paso entre la gente lo más rápidamente posible con los dedos entrelazados con los de Candy. Llegaron a la suite en menos de diez minutos, aunque parecía que hubieran pasado horas.

Entraron en la habitación y él cerró la puerta con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Su fragancia le resultaba absolutamente erótica. Puso su boca sobre la de ella con fuerza. Exigente. Salvaje.

Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo con un beso lleno de promesas y pasión.

Candy sabía a limón y miel. Un profundo gemido de satisfacción le atravesó la garganta. Dejó su boca para llenarle de besos el delicado cuello, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que ella lanzara maullidos de placer.

Se retiró lo justo para poder agarrarle los senos y se los levantó por encima del escote. Parecían más grandes, y agradeció los cinco kilos que había ganado.

Inclinó la cabeza para saborear uno de aquellos sedosos globos mientras le bajaba el vestido hasta la cintura.

Deslizó la lengua alrededor del tirante pezón antes de succionarlo con fuerza.

–Sí –gimió Candy arañándole la espalda y arqueando la suya para presionar los senos contra su boca.

El corazón le latía a Terry con fuerza en el pecho mientras succionaba y luego le lamía el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que hicieron el amor en marzo.

Una vida entera deseándola. Soñando con ella. En ese momento la tenía entre los brazos. Pensó en tomarse su tiempo mientras le succionaba el otro pezón y ambos terminaron duros y rosados.

Candy se estremeció entre sus brazos y la erección de Terry se hizo dolorosa.

–No puedo soportarlo –le tiró de ambos lados de la corbata de lazo y lo llevó al dormitorio, de regreso a la enorme cama.

Un poderoso temblor se apoderó de él. Estaba prácticamente ciego por el deseo cuando le retiró el resto del vestido, que cayó al suelo, y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba vestida únicamente con un tanga rojo.

Era perfecta. Tenía los senos altos y firmes, la cintura estrecha y las caderas redondeadas lo justo para resultar femenina.

–Por favor –dijo ella rozándose contra su cuerpo y tratando desesperadamente de quitarle los gemelos de la camisa.

–Encantado.

Terry la levantó y la dejó sobre la cama. Luego le pasó los pulgares por el tanga y se lo quitó, provocando en ella un gemido.

–Eres exquisita.

–Y tú estás demasiado vestido –murmuró Candy con una sonrisa cargada de pasión.

–Eres una seductora.

Terry se quitó la ropa y se colocó sobre ella, presionándolos a ambos sobre el enorme colchón. Sus labios se unieron en una tormenta de pasión en la que las lenguas se enfrentaron en erótico combate.

Las manos de Terry recorrieron todo su cuerpo recordando los montículos de sus senos, la tirantez de los pezones que había saboreado. Se los acarició hasta que ella volvió a gemir otra vez.

Candy le deslizó las manos por la espalda y le agarró con fuerza el trasero mientras se arqueaba contra él y le clavaba la pelvis.

Terry colocó una mano entre ellos y descubrió que sus húmedos pliegues estaban hinchados por el deseo, mojados para él. Su cuerpo se endureció todavía más por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella. De tomarla allí mismo y luego volver a tomarla una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran demasiado cansados para moverse.

El deseo le recorrió las venas mientras presionaba la boca contra su vientre. Dios, cómo la había echado de menos.

–Terry –susurró ella con voz ronca agarrándole la cabeza.

Él subió las manos por la cara interior de sus muslos y le abrió las piernas. En marzo habían tenido sexo duro.

Rápido. Y la segunda vez fue igual.

Esa vez la saborearía, les daría a ambos lo que anhelaban. Se colocó entre sus esbeltas piernas cubriéndole las nalgas con las palmas de las manos y se inclinó para besar aquella tierna piel.

Candy gritó y arqueó la espalda sujetándole la cabeza en el vértice de sus temblorosos muslos. Terry emitió un gruñido sordo y la saboreó con la lengua en busca del dulce punto que haría que se volviera loca por él.

Ya no había delicadeza, solo un instinto primario mientras su boca la atormentaba una y otra vez.

Sintió cómo crecía la tensión en ella, la sintió temblar debajo, sintió cómo él se ponía duro como una roca.

Terry gimió cuando su cuerpo hizo lo mismo, como si hubiera un hilo invisible entre ellos.

Que los unía para siempre.

Dejando a un lado aquel pensamiento, se centró en proporcionarle placer a Candy. Quería que cuando aquella semana terminara recordara cada erótica caricia, cada beso, cada embestida de la lengua.

Quería que se despertara de noche y quisiera estar con él en lugar de en algún lugar apartado haciendo alguna sesión de fotos.

Deslizó los dedos en su sedoso interior con más fuerza, lo que le dio la oportunidad de observar cómo la pasión se apoderaba de ella en forma de sonrojo. Vio cómo se abría para él. Sus músculos interiores se le cerraron sobre los dedos y los temblores la atravesaron.

Candy apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras murmuraba palabras incoherentes.

Terry no podía seguir conteniendo su deseo. Pero se negaba a ser egoísta, porque el placer de Candy hacia que el suyo fuera todavía más intenso.

Cuando ella alcanzó finalmente el clímax soltó un largo grito que le recorrió a Terry las venas. Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón y se quedó muy quieta pronunciando su nombre como una letanía.

No podía estar más hermosa de lo que estaba en ese instante. No había ninguna mujer tan generosa. Ni que demostrara tanta confianza como la que Candy mostraba entre sus brazos.

Si pudiera extender aquella confianza más allá del dormitorio…

Soltando un gruñido salvaje, se hundió en ella con un largo y poderoso embate. Los espasmos de Candy lo atrajeron más profundamente hacia su interior. Tanto que sintió el ardor de su piel contra la de él. Alcanzaron juntos el éxtasis en una explosión de color que rivalizaba con los fuegos artificiales de la playa. Candy gimió su nombre. Aquello era perfecto. El nirvana.

Tras aquella explosión de amor se quedaron tendidos en la cama. Exhaustos. Saciados.

Se adormilaron. Luego se despertaron para explorarse el uno al otro en la oscuridad de la noche. Volvieron a hacer el amor lentamente, extendiéndolo hasta que no pudieron seguir soportándolo. Y en algún momento del amanecer se quedaron por fin dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

Candy se despertó lentamente, atrapada entre los sueños eróticos que había tenido con Terry y la confusión de no recordar del todo el día, el momento. Tenía el aroma de Terry pegado a la piel y en las sábanas, lo que demostraba que habían tenido una relación real.

Se estiró en la cama y se giró hacia él. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio la cama vacía.

Los recuerdos de marzo volvieron a ella, cuando Terry se marchó de la cama sin decir adiós. Sin dejar siquiera una maldita nota. Pasó la mano por encima de la almohada y por el lugar en el que había dormido. Estaba frío. La suite estaba sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad.

No era posible que se hubiera marchado. No la habría dejado otra vez así, ¿verdad?

Y entonces lo oyó. El sonido de una silla en el salón. Se levantó de la cama llevándose consigo las sábanas. Sentía como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón. Tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar.

Salió del dormitorio y escudriñó el salón. Se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta y suspiró aliviada. Terry estaba sentado en el escritorio deslizando los dedos por el teclado de su innovador ordenador portátil. Llevaba pantalones cortos color caqui y nada más. Tenía el pelo revuelto.

–¿A qué hora te has levantado? –le preguntó ella.

Terry se dio la vuelta. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí.

–Hace una hora más o menos. Recibí un mensaje urgente relacionado con los gráficos del nuevo teléfono.

Candy sabía desde los comienzos de su matrimonio que pasaba muchas horas tratando de resolver problemas de aquel tipo. También sabía no descansaría hasta dar con una solución.

–Entonces estarás ocupado todo el día –dijo desilusionada al ver interrumpido su último día en Francia.

–No, no. Ya he localizado el problema y he enviado los detalles al director del proyecto.

–Maravilloso.

Él respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Aquel incómodo momento se hizo excesivamente largo mientras Candy se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupada.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella no fue capaz de discernir qué estaba pensando.

–¿Quieres que pida algo al servicio de habitaciones?

–Sí, por favor. Estoy hambrienta.

Terry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con paso elegante. Esa vez una lenta sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

–¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras un tipo de necesidad distinta tomaba cuerpo en su interior.

–Nada. ¿Y tú?

Terry se inclinó sobre ella y le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla y por los labios. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Quiero hacerte el amor –aseguró él quitándole la sábana.

Antes de que cayera al suelo Terry ya la tenía en brazos.

Allí permanecieron el resto del día. En la cama. En el sofá. En la ducha.

Tomaron un desayuno ligero en el que se dieron de comer el uno al otro. Juguetearon, rieron y se amaron. Y cuando la tarde se transformó en noche, Candy lamentó que su semana con Terry hubiera tocado a su fin.

Temía lo que podría acarrear la separación del día siguiente.

Candy avanzó hacia el dormitorio por el pasillo presa de la emoción. El festival terminaba aquella noche con la ceremonia de entrega de premios, y sabía que Terry estaba muy orgulloso de Anthony, que había ganado el galardón como mejor director por la película Carnaval.

Era muy distinta a las películas que Anthony había protagonizado hasta el momento. Era un proyecto independiente y el primero de la productora formada por Anthony y Terry para realizar aquella película, un thriller urbano ambientado en Río de Janeiro.

Aquella historia sobre el paso de la pobreza a la riqueza había impresionado a Candy, porque le recordaba a su propia vida. También confirmaba que Terry y ella tenían algo en común, porque solo alguien que comprendiera la lucha de los habitantes de las favelas podía mostrar tanta emoción y angustia como se veía en la película. Eso hizo que le amara todavía más.

Estaba deseando preguntarle más detalles, pero se contuvo porque él no había querido saber nada del asunto cuando salieron del teatro. Si no deseaba contarle cómo conocía tan al detalle la vida en las chabolas, no lo presionaría.

–Yo solo he puesto el dinero –dijo Terry cuando lo felicitaron por el premio–. Anthony ha hecho todo el trabajo.

Candy estaba segura de que se trataba de una exageración. Pero como Terry no quiso asistir a ninguna de las muchas fiestas que se iban a celebrar en La Croissette en honor a la película, ella se guardó sus preguntas.

Anthony y Eliza hicieron lo mismo, incluso declinaron amablemente la invitación a cenar con ellos aquella noche. Eso hizo que Candy se convenciera todavía más de que aquella película tenía un significado mucho más profundo y personal para los hermanastros. Se preguntó qué clase de infancia habrían tenido realmente.

Terry no hablaba mucho de su niñez, ni siquiera cuando ella le preguntaba. Y desde luego no iba a interrogarlo. Estaba de un humor extraño desde que la película terminó.

Y lo cierto era que ella se alegraba de que no tuviera compromisos para aquella noche. Estaba deseando volver a su habitación y pasar aquella última noche con él a solas, como la noche anterior. Aunque temía que volviera a presionarla con el asunto de los hijos y que aquello fuera el final de su matrimonio. Sencillamente, no podía enfrentarse a algo así en aquel momento.

–Y dime, ¿qué planes tienes para después del festival?

–le preguntó quitándose el largo pañuelo de seda de alrededor del cuello.

–Tengo que atender unos asuntos en Brasil –aseguró Terry cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejando el mundo fuera una última noche.

Candy se giró entonces para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que la tensión que se había apoderado de él durante la proyección de la película seguía latente, creando un muro invisible entre ellos.

–¿Más problemas con el negocio?

–No, eso está ahora bajo control –Terry se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la dejó sobre una silla.

Últimamente tengo un poco descuidada la finca.

¿Tenía una finca? En los comienzos de su matrimonio Terry no hablaba de otra cosa. Quería construir una casa para ellos lejos de la ciudad. Un lugar en el que pudieran escapar de los rigores de su trabajo. En el que criar a sus hijos en paz.

Era un sueño que ella también tenía hasta que perdió el bebé. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez no llegara nunca a tener una familia.

–Entonces ¿has comprado una casa? –le preguntó tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Pero lo cierto era que le dolía que no le hubiera contado que había seguido adelante con el proyecto de su casa soñada–. Háblame de ella.

Terry se acercó al balcón y abrió la puerta para recibir la brisa marina.

–La tierra es rica y produce buenas cosechas. No tengo mucho personal contratado, pero es más que suficiente.

Confío en que le darás tu aprobación.

–Estoy segura de que sí –afirmó Candy preguntándose cuándo tendría oportunidad de ir.

Desde luego no el mes que viene ni el siguiente.

Terry la miró con sonrisa más relajada, aunque tenía una expresión pensativa.

–Es la típica hacienda con habitaciones grandes y espaciosas. Hay sitio para que tengas una oficina si lo deseas. Yo he mandado construir una para mis necesidades.

–¿Y cuenta con la última tecnología?

–A eso me dedico –afirmó él con orgullo.

Candy sintió una punzada que le hirió el orgullo. Terry nunca renunciaría a su carrera ni delegaría; en cambio, esperaba que ella fuera madre a tiempo completo.

Espero a que siguiera hablando, a que le contara más cosas de la casa que había soñado con construir algún día para ellos. Que le hablara del dormitorio que compartirían, de la habitación infantil que quería llenar de niños.

Pero Terry se limitó a seguir mirando el mar con las manos apoyadas en el quicio de la puerta y la camisa blanca estirada sobre su musculosa espalda. Y tal vez fuera mejor así, porque lo último que deseaba era iniciar una nueva discusión sobre tener hijos.

Candy estrujó el pañuelo entre las manos una y otra vez en gesto nervioso.

–¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana?

–A las siete de la mañana.

El suyo no salía hasta las once. Aunque le habría gustado que fueran al aeropuerto juntos, no le apetecía quedarse tantas horas esperando la salida de su vuelo.

–Supongo que deberías descansar un poco –sugirió con cierta tristeza.

–Puedo dormir en el avión, cariño –Terry se giró para mirarla con una intensidad que despertó su deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza, temerosa de romper el momento.

–Bien, porque esta noche te necesito.

–Y yo a ti, Candy –aseguró él con una sonrisa triste–.

Espero que algún día sepas cuánto.

Ella se le acercó y se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Le puso el pañuelo en el cuello y le dio un ligero tirón.

–Enséñame cuánto –le pidió tirando con más fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA OTRA VEZ, PUES AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA, LES AVISO QUE A PARTIR DE HOY VOY A SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO, HASTA TERMINAR. **

**SON DOCE CAPÍTULOS...**

**LIZ, NO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS YA CON MI LAP, DESDE QUE EL TECNICO LA REPARÓ QUEDO ESTUPENDAMENTE BIEN, MAS BIEN ME RETRACE POR LA GRIPA QUE TRAÍA DESDE EL VIERNES PASADO, PERO YA SE ME PASÓ.**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**SKARLLET NORTHMAN, LIZ CARTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CELIA Y AMY C.L.**

**Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS QUE TAMBIEN ESTÁ MUY PENDIENTES DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.**

**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA, Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**NOTA: POR POCO ME OLVIDO, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA ABSTENGANSE DE LEER**

* * *

><p><strong>SIETE<strong>

Terry apretó los dientes. Era prácticamente imposible resistirse a Candy cuando le ardían los ojos de deseo. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo si aquella era su última noche juntos?

Deslizó la boca sobre la de ella con un erótico gruñido.

El beso resultó abrasador, pero Candy recibió de buena gana el calor porque pudo saborear su pasión, sentir su deseo.

Le arañó la espalda y se agarró a él mientras Terry la apoyaba contra la pared apretando la pelvis contra la de ella.

–No quiero que esta semana acabe –murmuró Candy moviendo los dedos rápidamente para liberar su virilidad de los pantalones.

–No tiene por qué acabar –afirmó él esperanzado.

¿Habría conseguido finalmente llegar hasta ella?

La idea de volver al ático vacío lo ponía enfermo.

Estaba cansado de vivir solo.

Le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura con una mano y le partió la fina tira del tanga con la otra. La firmeza de aquella acción le resultó más excitante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Candy se quitó lo que quedaba del tanga con rapidez desesperada.

Terry gimió en señal de aprobación y la sujetó por la cintura para apoyarla contra la pared un instante antes de penetrarla con su gruesa y cálida virilidad.

Ella gritó y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, hundiendo la cara en su cuello cuando la primera ola de sensación la atravesó. El corazón le latió con fuerza y deseó que aquello durara eternamente.

Terry dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes y se estremeció antes de quedarse muy quieto, como si él también hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse con aquel explosivo acto amoroso. Como si tuviera miedo de moverse por temor a romperse en mil pedazos.

–Meu amor –susurró saliendo prácticamente de ella antes de volver a embestirla.

La besó en la boca con fuerza, con codicia, con toda la fuerza del deseo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Candy le pasó los dedos por el pelo y pegó la boca a la suya mientras movía la pelvis contra él acompasando sus embates, su pasión. Lo besó apasionadamente, decidida a que no le quedara ninguna duda de que era su único amor.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y controló el momento. La controló a ella con una voluntad de hierro que la dejó jadeante y pidiendo más, que la dejó a su merced. Cada centímetro de su ser estaba ultrasensibilizado, quería más. Quería todo lo que pudiera darle.

Alzó la cabeza y se miró en aquellos ojos que echaban unas chispas de pasión tan intensas que la hicieron temblar.

Habían hecho el amor de todas las maneras imaginables, pero nunca con aquella explosiva pasión.

Las temblorosas manos de Candy le acariciaron la poderosa espalda, que se estremeció con su contacto.

Cerró los ojos para grabar aquel acto en su memoria, quería que aquel momento durara eternamente. Quería tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo hasta el final de los tiempos.

Porque cuando estaban unidos por el acto amoroso el mundo desaparecía. Se centró en Terry moviéndose en ella. Eran uno.

La presión que sentía en su interior era como un cataclismo que la lanzaba hacia la estratosfera. Gimió y se dirigió hacia aquel punto cristalino y brillante que estaba fuera de su alcance. Un lugar donde podía sentir y no pensar. Un nirvana donde podía quedarse sencillamente saciada en exquisito esplendor.

Con Terry. Sin él no podría.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, decidida a arrastrarle con ella hacia el glorioso clímax. Gritó su nombre y fue apenas consciente de que su cuerpo se estiraba dentro del de ella.

En el embate final, Terry alcanzó el clímax con un grito desgarrado que la hizo sonreír, porque le había entregado todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle.

Mucho más tarde fue cuando el cerebro empezó a funcionarle, cuando el jaleo de la playa y las discotecas se convirtió en una intrusión para aquel momento tan especial. Se quedó relajada en la cuna de sus brazos sintiendo la pared fría contra la espalda y el cuerpo de Terry caliente encima del suyo.

Tenía los brazos colgando a los lados, las manos libres.

La única conexión con él era que todavía estaba hundido en su interior. Pero eso también desapareció cuando salió lentamente de ella.

–Ha sido increíble –aseguró depositándole un beso contra el pecho húmedo.

–Tú eres increíble –respondió Terry agarrándole el trasero desnudo y sosteniéndola cerca de él.

Leila le deslizó las manos por los brazos y los hombros

y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Si lo soy es solo por ti, amor mío.

–Todo llega a su fin –afirmó él con un tono de fatalidad que amenazó con nublar su alegría–. Entonces pueden construirse nuevos recuerdos.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y apretó la boca contra la suya.

–Entonces construyamos nuevos recuerdos esta noche.

El cuerpo de Terry se tensó una fracción de segundo y durante un instante ella temió que se negara.

–Tú sabes bien lo que yo quiero, Candy dijo.

Ella aspiró con fuerza el aire. No podía mentir.

–Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de no poder dártelo.

Él maldijo entre dientes. No tenía nada de bueno saber que nada había cambiado. Saber que Candy no confiaba en que podría ayudarla a superar sus miedos. Pero aquella noche quería construir recuerdos que pudiera conservar aunque luego fueran un tormento para su alma.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento podían esperar hasta el día siguiente. Aquella noche era suya.

Apartó la boca de la de ella y Candy maulló a modo de protesta antes de lamerle el cuello y el pecho.

–Eres insaciable –murmuró él sintiendo que su deseo cobraba vida otra vez.

–Y te gusta que sea así –dijo Candy en un ronroneo.

Era cierto. Le gustaba que no fuera tímida en la cama con él. Que supiera cómo complacerlo.

Solo le quedaba saber cómo calmar sus miedos sobre la maternidad. Resultaba irónico que al principio de su matrimonio le preocupara no ser un buen padre. Su mayor miedo era que la maldad de Richard acabara haciendo aparición en él, convertirse en un monstruo capaz de darle la espalda a su propia sangre. Le preocupaba tener una vida demasiado ocupada y no poder atender a sus hijos.

Fue él quien sugirió al principio que esperaran para formar una familia. Pero el deseo de tener hijos se había hecho abrumador.

No tenía mucho contacto con sus hermanos. Su madre estaba muy implicada en la ayuda a los indígenas, una causa que él apoyaba.

Había prometido que se guardaría sus anhelos hasta su tercer aniversario de boda. Su carrera y la de Candy estaban en un punto crucial y él lo entendía y lo respetaba, pero se sentía desgraciado. Echaba mucho de menos a Candy y soñaba con tener hijos con ella.

Ella no estaba preparada. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca. Tenía que dejarle su espacio y tal vez dejarla ir para siempre.

–Reúnete conmigo en Malibú –le pidió ella acariciándole la mandíbula con un dedo.

–Tengo que estar en Brasil todo el mes.

–Entonces, ¿nos vemos después en Río?

–Sí, pasaremos los siguientes meses en casa.

–Eso suena bien. Terry la abrazó con más fuerza y la llevó al dormitorio con la mente nublada por la pasión.

–Por la mañana estarás exhausta –dijo colocándola sobre la cama.

–Tú también.

Él sonrió porque tenía razón. Pero no quería marcharse sin haberle dado todo el placer posible. Quería que se despertara por la noche y echara de menos tenerlo a su lado.

–Hazme el amor –le pidió Candy.

–Encantado.

Terry deslizó los dedos por su delicado vello púbico y ella se retorció alzando las caderas en silenciosa invitación.

Sus labios capturaron los de ella en un beso que exigía entrega y le mordió el labio inferior mientras introducía los dedos entre los mullidos pliegues que tenía entre las piernas.

–Por favor –susurró ella clavándole las uñas en los costados para atraerlo hacia sí–. Date prisa.

Pero Terry no tenía ninguna prisa en que transcurrieran aquellas últimas horas. La complacería con tranquilidad. Saborearía cada segundo que la tuviera entre los brazos, porque podrían pasar meses antes de que volviera a verla.

–Eres preciosa –susurró cubriéndole el cuello de besos–. Estás hecha para amar. Estás hecha para mí.

Le introdujo un dedo en su tirante centro, gimiendo al comprobar que estaba tan estrecha como si fuera virgen.

El sudor le perló la frente y la espalda.

Deslizó otro dedo en ella mientras encontraba su punto de placer y se lo recorría con el pulgar.

Candy se retorció y gritó. Terry capturó su súplica con la boca y se la grabó en el alma.

Haría que aquella noche fuera especial para ella. Para él. Estableció un ritmo más rápido. Le recorrió en círculos el centro de su placer mientras le capturaba un pezón con los labios y succionaba con fuerza. Luego le lamió el otro hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos. Con la mano la iba llevando hacia un clímax explosivo.

Se echó hacia atrás y la observó. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza por el deseo que apenas podía respirar.

Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como Candy sumida en la pasión. Alcanzando el éxtasis con sus caricias. Y era suya.

Antes de que terminaran del todo los temblores, Terry se asentó entre sus esbeltas piernas y penetró en su calor.

Candy se le agarró con los brazos y con los músculos del placer. Los ojos le brillaban como brasas.

Terry apretó los dientes y la embistió con la mirada clavada en la suya.

–Recuerda esto –le pidió penetrándola más deprisa, llevándola hacia las estrellas.

–Siempre –respondió ella en un suspiro.

Entonces se perdió con el cuerpo tembloroso mientras el clímax se apoderaba de ella. Terry se hundió una vez más en ella y se dejó ir, perdiéndose con ella en aquel carnaval de pasión.

Lo último que él deseaba era ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Pero llegó de todas maneras.

Se levantó de la cama sin despertarla y se dio una ducha. Se vistió y luego se acercó a la cama para mirarla dormir. Le había prometido que la despertaría antes de irse, pero, ¿qué sentido tenía privarla del sueño que tanto necesitaba?

–Te echaré de menos, cariño –susurró.

Y dicho aquello salió de la suite con el corazón encogido.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, COMO LO PROMETÍ AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>OCHO<strong>

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que se separaron en Francia y Candy necesitaba todavía reunir todas sus fuerzas para salir cada mañana de la cama. Esa vez ni siquiera encontró la habitual tranquilidad que hallaba en su casa, situada en lo alto de las colinas de Malibú.

Tenía el corazón roto por estar lejos de Terry.

Cuando conseguía dormirse, sus sueños estaban plagados de imágenes de Terry amándola. O preguntándole qué le importaba más, su carrera o forma una familia.

Maldición, ella quería las dos cosas. Pero el miedo la paralizaba.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón de que hubiera vuelto a tener las pesadillas que la atormentaron tras el aborto. Si no hubiera recibido informes tan favorables de la clínica sobre una joven que le recordaba a ella a su edad y que había ingresado muy grave le habría costado trabajo funcionar. Pero valía la pena el sacrificio y el dinero invertido en la recuperación de esa chica.

–Has trabajado demasiado durante este último mes –le dijo su agente cuando Candy le confesó que estaba preocupada por su falta de energía–. Me preocupa porque se te está empezando a notar en la cara y eso no puede ser.

Candy era muy consciente de ello. Dado su cansancio, no podría alcanzar el nivel que se esperaba de ella cuando empezara el trabajo de verdad.

–¿Has ido al médico?

–No. ¿Cuándo esperas que envíen el contrato?

–En cualquier momento –respondió su agente frunciendo el ceño, como si le molestara que cambiara de tema–. Cuando hayas firmado, querrán que estés preparada para empezar a trabajar. Sería un desastre para tu carrera que no cumplieras los plazos o que no fueras capaz de trabajar. O peor, que tengas un aspecto tan cansado como ahora.

La pesadilla de una modelo. Y a su edad, mantener un aspecto juvenil era crucial. Tenía que hacer algo y si para eso tenía que volver a tomar pastillas para la depresión, entonces lo haría.

–Muy bien –dijo Candy–. Llamaré a mi médico hoy.

Pero debido a lo ocupado que estaba el médico, accedió a verla después de las horas de consulta.

–Felicidades por ser la imagen de Almas desnudas –le dijo el médico a modo de saludo–. Espero que el festival fuera tan excitante como sugerían los videoclips.

–Fue una experiencia inolvidable –aseguró Candy con cariño al recordar la felicidad que había vivido con Terry–. Por desgracia pillé un virus allí y parece que no me puedo librar de él.

El médico se transformó al instante en el profesional que era.

–Dime cuáles son los síntomas.

–Agotamiento y estómago revuelto.

–¿Empezó en Francia?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Lo cierto es que llegué con el estómago inquieto. En aquel momento pensé que no me había recuperado todavía de un virus estomacal.

El médico escuchó pacientemente mientras le describía cómo la comida o incluso el olor de los alimentos le ponían el estómago del revés. Le explicó que se encontraba bien un instante y un momento después se ponía a vomitar.

–Solo duró unos días y luego ya me encontré bien.

Aunque seguía cansada –admitió.

–Te lo pregunto debido a tu historial médico –aseguró el doctor–. ¿Has tenido alguna recaída en tu desorden alimenticio?

Candy se esperaba la pregunta.

–No. He seguido una dieta sana y no me he sentido tentada a volver a la anorexia desde que me recuperé. De hecho he ganado peso.

–Bien por ti –afirmó el médico pesándola y anunciando que había ganado dos kilos y medio desde su última visita.

Aquella ganancia la sorprendió, porque aunque había notado que la ropa le quedaba más justa, era un aumento mucho mayor al que había experimentado nunca. Había estado tratando de ganar peso, le había prometido a Terry que lo haría, pero nunca pensó que lograría tanto.

Siempre había pensado que cuando alcanzara los deseados diez kilos extra, su primer impulso sería comenzar una dieta estricta. Pero apenas había notado el aumento. No era algo que tuviera en mente.

Durante un instante sintió el impulso inicial de ponerse a régimen, de pasar hambre si hacía falta, pero no fue tan fuerte como temía que sería. ¿Habría esperanza para que Terry y ella cumplieran el sueño que tenían?

–Centrémonos en lo que puede causarte esos problemas –continuó el médico–. En lo que respecta al agotamiento, supongo que has tenido la agenda muy apretada.

–Muchísimo.

Había renunciado al sueño que tanto necesitaba por vivir las noches de pasión que había compartido con su marido. Pero no compartiría aquel secreto tan íntimo.

El médico frunció el ceño y apuntó algo.

–Pero, ¿sigues cansada desde que terminó el festival?

–Sí, es como si no pudiera recuperar la energía por mucho que duerma –aseguró Candy.

–¿Te cuesta trabajo dormir?

–Sí –admitió–. Hay algunos asuntos personales que últimamente me preocupan –añadió porque sabía que se lo iba a preguntar.

–¿Y cómo estás de humor? ¿Deprimida?

–No –afirmó, aunque echaba de menos a Terry más que nunca–. Pero he vuelto a tener pesadilla sobre el aborto.

El médico frunció el ceño.

–Antes de prescribirte una receta de antidepresivos quiero hacerte un análisis de sangre para ver si nos revela algo. Es posible que tengas una infección pertinaz. Si es así, la medicina adecuada te pondrá bien en seguida.

–Eso espero. Ahora no puedo permitirme estar enferma.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Candy ya se había hecho los análisis de sangre y de orina y estaba sentada en la vacía sala de espera aguardando los resultados. Ver su rostro en tantas portadas de revistas a la vez le produjo cierto impacto. Cada una de ellas ofrecía una variante de la misma expresión, la de una mujer segura de sí misma.

Menuda mentira.

El médico entró en la sala de estar con expresión entre curiosa y preocupada.

–Candy, ¿sigues tomando anticonceptivos?

–A rajatabla –afirmó poniéndose de pie al escuchar aquella pregunta.

–¿Seguro que no se te ha olvidado alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sintió una primera punzada de preocupación.

–Ni una.

El médico se rascó la barbilla. Candy estaba tan nerviosa que sintió que se le iban a romper los nervios.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste antibióticos?

–En marzo –aseguró ella–. Fue en Aruba, durante una sesión. El médico del equipo me dio un antibiótico para una infección de orina.

Él asintió, pero su expresión pensativa la preocupó.

–¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales durante ese tiempo o poco después?

Candy se sonrojó, porque tampoco podría olvidar aquel recuerdo.

–Sí. Mi marido se reunió conmigo allí.

–Eso lo explica todo.

Ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Los antibióticos pueden disminuir la eficacia de las píldoras anticonceptivas. ¿Utilizaste preservativos?

A Candy le ardieron las mejillas por el miedo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó al médico frenética, porque sus preguntas habían despertado el más profundo de sus temores.

–Estás embarazada.

Aquellas dos palabras cayeron sobre ella con tanta fuerza que tuvo que volver a sentarse.

–¡No puede ser!

–Sí lo estás. El análisis de sangre lo confirmará, pero creo que estás embarazada de tres meses.

Sus palabras provocaron en ella una oleada instantánea de terror. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos de golpe, incapaz de soportar los recuerdos del aborto que le cruzaron por la mente. No podría volver a perder a su precioso bebé. No podría soportarlo.

–Oh, Dios mío, no es posible –dijo como para sus adentros llevándose automáticamente las manos al vientre.

Qué curioso giro del destino. Cuando estuvo en Francia diciéndole a Terry que no se sentía preparada para formar una familia ya estaba embarazada.

Terry estaría encantado. Al pensar ahora en él y en la alegría que sentiría sintió que se le henchía el corazón. Un bebé. ¡El hijo de Terry! Ojalá el miedo le permitiera sentir a ella la misma alegría. Ojalá pudiera estar segura de que su cuerpo y ella podrían llevar a término aquel embarazo.

Un nuevo temor provocó que se le acelerara el corazón.

–¿Puede hacerle daño al bebé que tome la píldora?

–No, pero vamos a suspenderla hasta que tengamos los resultados de las pruebas. Candy tener un bebé no es algo imposible para ti –añadió el médico–. Pero tendrás que tomar precauciones extra debido a tu historial de anorexia. Insisto en que veas a un ginecólogo especializado en embarazos de alto riesgo.

–Por supuesto –igual que había hecho la otra vez. Y no había servido para nada–. Me aterra sufrir otro aborto.

O peor, tener una recaída y destruir a su bebé y a ella misma esa vez.

El médico le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió comprensivo.

–Tranquila, Candy. Esperemos al resultado de los análisis de sangre porque podría tratarse de un falso positivo.

–De acuerdo.

Las siguientes doce horas fueron un infierno, pero se guardó sus preocupaciones para ella sin contarle a nadie sus miedos, sus esperanzas y sus preocupaciones. Sin llamar a Terry, porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Pero a la mañana siguiente su agente fue a verla con el nuevo contrato para que lo firmara. Por supuesto, la necesitaban inmediatamente.

Candy no tuvo más opción que contarle la verdad.

–Un embarazo sería el final de tu carrera –aseguró su agente.

Ambos sabían que podría significar mucho más que eso, pero no lo comentaron.

–Lo sé –contestó Candy–. Pero si estoy embarazada todavía pasará al menos un mes hasta que se me note.

Puedo trabajar hasta entonces.

Y si estaba embarazada necesitaría desesperadamente aferrarse a su carrera por el bien del bebé. Necesitaría el control que ejercía sobre aquel aspecto de su vida para que la ayudara a mantenerse relajada con los cambios de su cuerpo. Y necesitaba a Terry.

Su agente dio un toquecito con el dedo sobre el contrato que acababa de llevarle.

–Tal vez pueda conseguir que se pongan rápidamente en marcha y hagan la primera sesión de la campaña antes de que te tomes la baja por maternidad.

–Encantada –aseguró Candy permitiendo que un brillo de esperanza floreciera en su pecho. Si conseguía no perder al bebé esa vez…

–De acuerdo –dijo su agente dejando el contrato sobre la mesa y apuntando algo en un papel.

Sus siguientes palabras impactaron profundamente a Candy.

–En caso de que estés esperando un hijo, siempre puedes optar por poner fin al embarazo. Está claro que no ha sido deseado. Aquí está el nombre de una buena clínica.

Han acudido a ella muchos de mis clientes. Haré todo lo que pueda por ti, Candy, pero es tu carrera. Tú decides.

Candy se quedó mirando fijamente la dirección que su agente le había dado antes de guardarse la nota en el bolso. Sin duda su madre habría insistido en que se librara de un bebé que paralizaría su carrera, igual que la había convencida para que fuera anoréxica.

Pero la idea de practicarse un aborto le revolvía el estómago. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre la pérdida del bebé. Tal vez aquel bebé no estuviera planeado, pero ¿no deseado? Terry quería tener un hijo y ella sabía que sería un padre maravilloso. Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada la otra vez le emocionó la idea de convertirse en madre. Luego su propio cuerpo rechazó ese bebé y la pérdida de aquel sueño la dejó desolada. Pensar en librarse de su hijo adrede le resultaba impensable.

–Llámame en cuanto tengas los resultados –le pidió su agente–. Necesito saber lo que vas a hacer lo antes posible.

Durante el resto del día, las emociones de Candy se movieron entre el miedo, la esperanza y la desesperación.

–Sin duda, estás embarazada –le dijo su médico.

Candy se quedó mirando las olas que rompían contra la orilla a través de una nebulosa de lágrimas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, nunca había deseado tanto tener a Terry a su lado como en ese momento.

–Insisto en que veas a un ginecólogo –dijo el médico–.

¿Lo llamo?

Candy dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

–Sí, por favor.

Terry subió a la transparente superficie del agua y salió de la piscina de la terraza. Tras un día agotador reunido con sus técnicos en Río, había vuelto a su ático y se dirigió directamente al gimnasio privado.

Pero a pesar de haberse extenuado haciendo ejercicio no había sido capaz de librarse de la tensión que lo tenía agarrotado desde que se separó de Candy. Los incontables largos en la piscina no habían acabado con la creciente ira que amenazaba con consumirlo por la negativa de Candy a enfrentarse a sus miedos. Una parte de él se culpaba a sí mismo también por haber permitido que el terror se apoderara de su mujer. Pero en el fondo experimentaba aquella antigua sensación de rechazo que lo había atormentado durante toda su vida.

Su padre se había negado a reconocerlo. La relación con sus hermanos era fuerte ahora, pero siempre había sido el raro del grupo. El bastardo.

Incluso su propia madre había invertido el poco tiempo que podrían haber pasado juntos trabajando para otras familias. Recordaba un día de Navidad en el que era muy pequeño y ella se lo había llevado para que la ayudara a preparar la comida para otra familia.

–Es mejor así –le había dicho cuando protestó–. Así podrás comer bien.

Pero aunque las sobras fueron excelentes, Terry se sintió devorado por los celos al ver a los otros niños comiendo con sus padres. Envidió los regalos y las risas, le habría gustado compartir momentos así con su propia madre.

Pero eso no solía ocurrir.

Tenía miedo de quedarse para siempre al margen curioseando en las vidas de los demás.

Luego conoció a Candy y su esperanza nació junto con la pasión y el amor. Habían hecho planes maravillosos. Y sin embargo, llegado el momento de dar un paso más en la relación, de formar una familia, ella tenía demasiado miedo para intentarlo.

Tenía siempre a Candy en el pensamiento. Era como una fiebre. ¿Por qué diablos lo había llamado a primera hora de la mañana? ¿Por qué no había dejado un mensaje?

La pregunta lo atormentaba, porque cuando le devolvió la llamada más tarde no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Se encontraría bien?

Terry se puso una toalla a la cintura y cruzó el suelo de la terraza. Descendió tres escalones amplios que llevaban al espacioso y vacío salón. Maldijo en voz alta. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que la soledad lo volviera loco. Podría ir a alguna discoteca de la playa de Ipanema para conectar con la vida.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso impaciente hacia el dormitorio escuchó la campanilla del ascensor privado.

Frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Quién tenía la osadía de ir a visitarlo sin llamar antes?

Cuando se abrieron las puertas se encontró con la última persona del mundo a la que esperaba ver. Los numerosos espejos del ascensor captaban su maravilloso reflejo.

–¿Candy? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

–Tenemos que hablar –aseguró ella entrando en la suite con su maleta pequeña.

A Terry no el gustó la gravedad del tono ni las líneas de tensión que le cruzaban el rostro. ¿Habría tomado alguna decisión concerniente a su futuro? ¿Querría terminar de una vez por todas con su matrimonio?

–Pues habla –le pidió él tratando de aparentar ligereza.

Pero las palabras le surgieron crispadas. Frías. Dio un paso hacia ella muerto de preocupación. Candy estaba muy pálida y parecía aterrorizada.

–Muy bien –dijo ella–. Estoy embarazada.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES POR FIN SUCEDIÓ, CANDY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, Y AHORA TENDRÁN QUE LIDIAR CON LOS MIEDOS Y CON TODO LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HAN VENIDO GUARDANDO. ES VERDAD, COINCIDO EN QUE ESTA CANDY ES UN POCO FRÍA Y QUE PONE SU CARRERA POR ENCIMA, PERO LA RAZÓN POR LO QUE LO HACE ES PARA MANTENER LA MENTE OCUPADA Y NO VOLVER A SUS MALOS HÁBITOS USTEDES QUE OPINAN...**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE<strong>

**NUEVE**

Terry presumía de tener un férreo control sobre sus emociones, pero aquella afirmación estuvo a punto de hacerle caer de rodillas. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, pero la ropa suelta de Candy le impidió ver ninguna prueba de lo que afirmaba.

Candy estaba embarazada.

Había soñado con ello, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Pero la certeza de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, de que iban a ser padres, lo dejó paralizado.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó.

–Completamente. Los análisis de sangre lo confirman – afirmó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor–.

Según el médico me quedé embarazada en marzo. Cuando nos vimos en Aruba.

Terry se rió nerviosamente por el escalofrío que lo atravesó. Aquello era increíble. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

–¿Estás de… de tres meses? –eso significaba que sería padre dentro de seis.

Candy asintió.

–Me he quedado embarazada por tomar antibióticos con la píldora, lo que disminuye su efectividad –cerró los ojos y gimió–. Estoy conmocionada.

–Lo superarás conmigo a tu lado ahora que la decisión de tener un hijo ya no depende de ti.

El comentario le granjeó una mirada acusatoria, pero a Terry no le importó. Tenía al alcance de la mano todo lo que deseaba. No iba a poner en peligro la salud de Candy ni la de su hijo. También significaba que tendría que hacer grandes cambios en su vida. Tomar decisiones.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La toalla cayó al suelo. Estaba deseando gritar de alegría, pero Candy estaba demasiado rígida. Tenía que manejar la situación con cuidado.

–Me resulta difícil aceptar esta situación, enfrentarme al mayor de mis miedos –murmuró ella.

–Lo superaremos juntos.

La escuchó tragar saliva y sintió su tensión en su propio cuerpo.

–Hay algo más, Terry.

Nunca la había visto tan preocupada ni tan asustada.

–Dime –le preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

Ella dio un paso atrás aunque seguía en el círculo de sus brazos. Levantó la mirada hacia la suya.

–La ecografía que me hice ayer revela que hay dos bebés.

Terry tardó un instante en entenderlo.

–¿Gemelos?

Candy asintió con rigidez. Parecía como si se fuera a desmayar. Cielos, había pasado un infierno tratando de tener un hijo. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con la idea de tener dos?

Por primera vez él también sintió los dedos del miedo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Cualquier posible complicación se multiplicaba por dos.

–Todo saldrá bien –aseguró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

–Estoy aterrorizada, Terry –dio otro paso atrás con la mirada repentinamente angustiada–. He venido porque no sé qué hacer –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Tengo mucho miedo a volver a fallar.

Terry la estrechó al instante entre sus brazos con manos temblorosas.

–No digas eso. No lo pienses siquiera. Recuerda que juntos podemos con todo.

Candy tembló entre sus brazos, pero esa vez se agarró a él y el miedo de su corazón se calmó un poco.

–Estás tan seguro de ti mismo que tengo ganas de creerte.

–Contrataré a los mejores médicos. No te pasará nada –afirmó él con convicción–. Nos trasladaremos a la finca.

–Primero tengo que volver a California.

Terry ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase.

–No es necesario, te pueden enviar tus cosas.

–Temía que hicieras esto –Candy se soltó de sus brazos y se alejó.

Terry levantó las manos.

–Solo estoy haciendo lo que prometí, cuidar de ti y de los bebés.

–Por ahora. Pero te conozco –Candy acercó los dedos pulgar y corazón de una mano–. Estás a esto de convertirte en un tirano.

La broma estaba demasiado cerca del horror que él había experimentado toda su vida. Su padre había sido un dictador brutal mentalmente inestable debido al consumo de alcohol y drogas.

Aunque Terry no había crecido con él, vivía con el miedo de aquellos rasgos aparecieran en su persona algún día. Que Candy sugiriera algo así, aunque fuera en broma, le molestaba.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–¿Por qué necesitas volver a California?

–Tengo una cita con el médico que no me puedo saltar.

–Aquí en São Paulo hay ginecólogos igual de buenos – afirmó él–. Ya que vas a vivir aquí, ¿no sería lógico buscarte uno desde ahora?

Candy frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

Parecía sofocada. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

–También tengo una sesión la semana que viene. Es la última de este contrato.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

–¡Te prohíbo que trabajes estando embarazada!

–¿Me lo prohíbes? No es una decisión tuya, Terrence – afirmó mirándolo con los ojos echando chispas.

–¡Claro que sí! Son mis hijos y tú eres mi mujer –se pasó los dedos por el pelo y soltó una palabrota–. Dios mío, has venido aquí llorando, muerta de preocupación por perder a los bebés, ¿y sin embargo insistes en trabajar? Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un grito de frustración.

–¡Basta! He hablado de los riesgos de terminar este contrato y mi médico me ha asegurado que no pasará nada siempre y cuando me mantenga hidratada y descanse entre tomas.

–No me gusta, Candice.

–Lo sé, pero escúchame –se acercó a él despacio con los ojos clavados en los suyos–. Mi agente ha logrado convencer a los diseñadores para que cambien las fechas y así pueda trabajar sin riesgos. La sesión durará una semana, puede que menos. Y tendré a mi médico cerca.

Seguía sin gustarle ni un pelo, pero todos los argumentos del mundo no iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo vuelas a Los Ángeles?

–Mañana por la mañana.

–Muy bien –Terry sacó el móvil y marcó unas teclas–.

Voy contigo.

–No es necesario que…

Él agitó una mano por el aire, atajando lo que fuera a decir ella.

–No volveremos a estar separados ni un solo día. No me quedaré a un lado viendo a mi familia vivir lejos de mí.

Quiero que mis hijos me conozcan.

–¿Crees que tengo pensado quedarme allí sin ti? –le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Él apretó las mandíbulas. Le ardían las mejillas al recordar su infancia. Candy no conocía los detalles, no sabía el infierno por el que había pasado.

–Terrence, ¿qué ocurre? Hay algo que no me estás contando.

Él estaba decidido a mantener su vergüenza oculta.

–No es nada.

–Por favor, cuéntame qué te atormenta tanto –le pidió acariciándole la espalda–. Soy tu mujer. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ella lo abrazó con ternura.

–Ya sabes que mi padre me rechazó –comenzó a contarle él–. Prohibió que pusiera un pie en la mansión Grandchester.

–Me lo habías contado –dijo Candy acariciándole–. Pero tu hermano mayor le desafió y te incluyó en el grupo de hermanos.

Él asintió. Siempre le estaría agradecido a Albert por aquello y por muchas cosas más. Le había dejado su propia herencia a Terry cuando este cumplió dieciocho años.

La utilizó con sabiduría, eternamente agradecido a su hermano por darle la oportunidad de conseguir una vida mejor para su madre y para él. Quería haberle dado las gracias personalmente, pero tras la muerte de Richard Grandchester, Albert abandonó repentinamente la mansión sin decir una palabra. Terry no había vuelto a verlo hasta hacía algunos años, en una conferencia sobre informática en Río.

Aquella noche no pudo hablar con él, pero le siguió la pista. Su primer encuentro tras tantos años fue muy tenso al principio. Pero cuando Terry le habló del éxito de sus hermanos y de la expansión de su propia empresa, Albert volvió a actuar como siempre. Al menos hasta cierto punto, recordó Terry frunciendo el ceño. Porque Albert no le había contado mucho de su vida. Y para frustración de Terry, se negó a aceptar que le devolviera el dinero que le había dado tantos años atrás.

–Dónalo a una obra benéfica –dijo Albert antes de despedirse.

Algún día recompensaría a su hermano por su generosidad. Algún día.

Se sacudió aquel recuerdo y volvió a centrarse en Candy.

–Como Richard Grandchester se negó a reconocerme y a hacerse cargo de mi manutención, mi madre se vio obligada a trabajar en dos sitios –le contó–. Casi nunca estaba en casa. Su solución para mantenerme ocupado y para que no me metiera en líos con malas compañías era darme ordenadores antiguos para que me entretuviera con ellos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que más le gustaba.

Lo que podía hacer mejor que nadie. No le importó descubrir más tarde que aquellos primeros ordenadores eran los juguetes rotos de su hermanastros. Para él eran oportunidades de oro para aprender, para dejar volar la imaginación.

–Está claro que le salió bien –aseguró Candy.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro atormentado y la miró.

–Hizo todo lo que pudo. Un año logró ahorrar lo suficiente para darme veinte libras por Navidad. Pero la auténtica sorpresa fue cuando me llevó a Londres a pasar el día para que pudiera comprarme lo que quisiera.

–Es un recuerdo precioso –comentó ella.

–Podría haberlo sido –respondió Terry sintiendo la antigua punzada de rechazo con fuerza–. Pero cuando fuimos a Hartington vimos en el escaparate principal una escena navideña en la que aparecían mis hermanos disfrutando de la última novedad en juguetes.

–Era la tienda de tu padre.

Terry asintió brevemente mientras su mente repetía la escena como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. El frío.

La nieve cayendo suavemente. La familia a la que a él le habría gustado pertenecer, reunida. Feliz. El dolor del rechazo le atravesó en aquel momento con la precisión de un bisturí, dejándole emocionalmente ensangrentado.

–Mi padre también estaba allí, al lado de la escena del escaparate, viendo a sus hijos actuar para la gente reunida fuera –trató saliva–. Cuando nos vio a mi madre y a mí en la calle pasando frío le brillaron los ojos con odio y los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa cruel.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de angustia.

–¿Cómo puede un padre tratar de forma tan abominable a su propio hijo?

Era una pregunta que Terry se había hecho miles de veces pero para la que no tenía respuesta. Su padre era víctima de fuertes cambios de humor debido al alcohol y a las drogas, como más tarde descubrió.

Aquella revelación evitó que envidiara a sus hermanos, porque ellos tenían que sufrir la ira de su padre todos los días. Cuando Albert le entregó su herencia a Terry, su madre le compró el mejor ordenador del mercado. Y en dos meses él canalizó todo el dolor del pasado hacia la creatividad y reprogramó aquel ordenador para que funcionara todavía mejor.

A partir de entonces nada le había impedido conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Y así iba a seguir.

Se giró hacia Candy y le sujetó los estrechos hombros pensando que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haberla encontrado.

–Por eso me niego a ser un padre ausente y a que vivamos lejos el uno del otro.

–Oh, Terry, ¿no te das cuenta de que no te pareces en nada a ese hombre?

–Por ahora. Pero si esa horrible forma de ser llega a surgir en mí, prométeme que te marcharás lejos de mí y te llevarás a los niños.

Una lágrima resbaló despacio por la mejilla de Candy.

–Te lo prometo. Pero sé que eso nunca pasará.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa deseando poder tener tanta confianza como ella.


	10. Chapter 10

** HOLA CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA POR NO PUBLICAR AYER, A VECES LOS SÁBADOS SE ME COMPLICA UN POCO, PERO YA AQUÍ ESTOY, NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.**

* * *

><p><strong>DIEZ<strong>

Mientras Candy dormía en el vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles, Terry se ocupó de sus asuntos de trabajo. No le gustaba delegar ni lo hacía con frecuencia, pero esa vez no tenía opción. Había tomado la decisión de pasar aquella semana con Candy aunque tenía una reunión crucial. Pero la familia era lo primero.

Con unos cuantos golpes de tecla emplazó a su mano derecha para que se encargara de la reunión. La siguiente hora la pasó enviando documentos y una carta muy larga detallando su posición en el siguiente paso que iba a dar la empresa.

Nunca antes había dejado una decisión tan importante en manos de un empleado. Y no se sentía cómodo. Pero había un riesgo mayor en juego: su familia. Y no podía fallarles.

Cerró el dispositivo móvil y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Estaba seguro de que Candy había sido sincera con él. Que no tenía más secretos. Ni más demonios.

Ojalá él pudiera decir lo mismo.

Todavía no le había contado toda la verdad relacionada con su nacimiento. Un hecho que él había averiguado a la tierna edad de ocho años cuando unos crueles habitantes del pueblo revelaron el secreto más oscuro de su madre.

Richard Grandchester había pagado por tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

En aquel momento no estuvo muy seguro de lo que significaba aquello. Cuando se lo preguntó a su madre, ella se sonrojó y le pidió que lo olvidara, pero no fue capaz.

Pasado el tiempo supo lo que significaba recibir dinero a cambio de acostarse con un hombre. Fue una dolorosa lección que nunca consiguió olvidar. Que le hizo odiar a su madre durante casi un año. Casi tanto como odiaba al brutal Richard Grandchester.

Sin embargo, aprendió a volver a confiar en su madre, a entender sus razones.

Miró hacia la mujer que dormía dulcemente a su lado y sintió que el corazón se le enternecía a pesar del miedo que sentía. Si los perdía a ella y a los bebés nunca se lo perdonaría. El teléfono de Candy empezó a sonar entonces, interrumpiendo el silencio. No quería que aquella llamada la despertara, necesitaba dormir.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, siguió la dirección del tono de llamada y encontró su móvil visible dentro del bolso abierto que tenía al lado. No vaciló en agarrarlo para silenciarlo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que al sacar el teléfono, salía también un trozo de papel.

Dejó el teléfono en el bolso otra vez y recogió la nota que había caído al suelo. Tenía apuntado el nombre de una clínica, una dirección de Canadá.

No conocía aquel lugar. Pero el vello de la nuca se le erizó de todos modos.

Ya tenía un médico en California. ¿Para qué necesitaba otro también en Canadá? ¿Tenía otra sesión programada allí y no le había dicho nada?

Escribió el nombre de la clínica en su dispositivo.

Ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. El avión pasó por una bolsa de aire y descendió bruscamente de altitud, despertando a Candy. Y su navegador le mostró que la clínica estaba especializada en abortos.

Una nube de ira roja se apoderó de él.

¿Acaso el miedo la había llevado a considerar la posibilidad de librarse de los bebés?

–Espero que falte poco –dijo Candy sin captar su mal humor.

Terry le lanzó una mirada asesina y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que daba un respingo.

–¿Por qué tienes el nombre de una clínica de interrupción del embarazo?

Candy abrió la boca pero el único sonido que salió de ella fue un gemido tembloroso.

–Mi agente me dio el nombre de la clínica por si quería considerar esa opción –dijo finalmente–. Me había olvidado incluso de que lo tenía.

–¿Y has considerado la opción? –le preguntó con frialdad.

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

–El hecho de que me preguntes algo así demuestra que no me conoces en absoluto –aseguró–. La pregunta más bien es ¿por qué tienes esa nota en la mano? ¿Me has registrado el bolso?

–El papel cayó al suelo cuando saqué el teléfono para silenciarlo.

Candy se limitó a quedarse mirándolo como si esperara algo más.

Terry maldijo entre dientes.

–Lo siento, cariño.

Ella dejó caer los hombros hacia delante. Antes de que Terry tuviera oportunidad de acercarse para abrazarla, se puso rígida en el asiento.

–Después de todo lo que te he contado sobre la pérdida de nuestro primer bebé, ¿cómo has podido creer por un momento que sería capaz de hacer algo así? –le preguntó.

Terry le acarició la sedosa mejilla y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se apartaba.

–Yo solo quería que descansaras, cariño.

–Tienes una forma muy extraña de mostrar tu preocupación.

Durante un instante pensó que iba a decir algo más, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejándole fuera con la misma eficacia que si le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices. Le ardía la cara, y también la conciencia.

Todo lo que siempre había deseado lo tenía delante. Y sin embargo estaba comportándose como un arrogante y prepotente, interrogándola sobre una dirección que había encontrado en su bolso. Pensando lo peor en lugar de confiar en ella.

–Tenía que saber la verdad –afirmó.

Candy guardó silencio otra vez. Ni siquiera lo miró. Terry soltó una palabrota y no quiso esperar a que el avión se detuviera antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Hasta el momento había manejado muy mal la situación. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus rígidas manos entre las suyas.

–No me dejes fuera, por favor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un ligero temblor de labios.

–No quiero hacerlo. Pero cuando te pones así de dominante me rebelo instintivamente contra ti. No puedes controlarme, Terry.

Él inclinó la cabeza y suspiró, porque el embarazo parecía estar sacando lo peor de él.

Estaba avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.

–Solo quiero protegeros a ti y a los bebés. Está claro que te he fallado en el pasado –aseguró–. Pero no volverá a ocurrir. Mañana irás a tu sesión y yo te acompañaré como un simple observador. Nada de control.

Candy lo miró con recelo.

–De acuerdo.

De acuerdo. Aquello era un comienzo.

Unos instantes después paró un taxi para que los llevara a casa de Candy. Y se llevó otra sorpresa al descubrir que ya no vivía en la mansión de Brentwood.

Cuando se conocieron acababa de comprarla. Él la había visto una sola vez y le había parecido demasiado estridente, pero a la madre de Candy le encantaba y se había convertido en su residencia.

–¿Cuándo te mudaste? –le preguntó al ver de pasada la casa baja cuando la limusina pasó por la puerta de seguridad.

–Hace siete meses –respondió Candy cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la construcción que estaba en el bosque, prácticamente oculta.

Terry frunció el ceño. Debió ser poco antes de que perdiera el bebé.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías mudado? –le preguntó.

–Por la misma razón que tú no me contaste que ahora tienes una finca –afirmó encogiéndose de hombros–.

Entonces estabas fuera y cuando volviste… –sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla.

Entonces perdió el bebé. Se recuperó. Y se centró completamente en su carrera.

La casa era una mezcla de estilo colonial y arquitectura americana. Terry supo al instante que le gustaría la finca.

Candy la convertiría en un hogar.

La casa estaba enclavada en unas colinas. La preocupación que lo había asaltado antes se multiplicó. A través de los inmensos ventanales la visión del mar resultaba espectacular. Pero la casa estaba muy aislada, solo se veía el tejado de algún que otro vecino.

–¿Tienes guardias de seguridad?

Candy se rió, como si la idea fuera absurda.

–Guardias electrónicos. La casa y los alrededores están equipados con un sistema de seguridad de vanguardia.

Pueden detectar cualquier movimiento dentro del perímetro –dejó la maleta en el suelo de baldosa y se dirigió hacia la cocina–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Muchísima –aseguró entrando con ella en la cocina, que era alegre y espaciosa–. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer? –le preguntó.

–Aquí mismo.

¿Candy cocinando? Le sorprendió preparando una enorme ensalada con queso, pollo y aceitunas de la tierra.

Terry llevó la comida al patio que daba a los acantilados, maravillándose al comprobar lo hogareña que era. No sabía eso de ella. Comieron ligero, con la cálida brisa, y disfrutando de la impresionante vista del sol naranja hundiéndose en el mar.

Terry estaba encantado de estar con ella, de compartir aquel momento plácido. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Aislado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la ayuda médica en llegar hasta allí?

–Me gustaría ir a ver a tu médico –comentó.

Candy alzó las cejas durante una décima de segundo, y durante un instante él pensó que iba a negarse.

–Tengo una cita mañana después de la sesión de fotos.

Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en llegar hasta la consulta o hasta el hospital desde aquí? –preguntó.

–Si no hay mucho tráfico, cuarenta y cinco minutos.

–Demasiado para una emergencia –afirmó Terry sintiendo un nudo en el estómago–. Desde la finca se tarda menos de veinte minutos en llegar al mejor hospital de Brasil.

–¿Ya lo has comprobado?

Él asintió brevemente.

–Quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestros bebés.

–Lo que quieres es tenerme controlada en Brasil.

–Quiero que estés a salvo –reiteró Terry irritado al escuchar el móvil de Candy.

Ella dejó a un lado la ensalada a medio terminar y respondió a la llamada.

–Sí, conozco el sitio. ¿La segunda sesión será ahí también?

¿Segunda sesión? ¿Cuándo había surgido una segunda sesión?

–De acuerdo –dijo Candy–. Es mejor dejarlo todo hecho en un día si es posible. Gracias.

–Doy por hecho que era tu agente –dijo Terry reclinándose en la silla cuando ella colgó.

–Sí. El fotógrafo quiere hacer las dos sesiones mañana, porque no volverá a Los Ángeles hasta dentro de seis semanas. Pero para entonces a mí ya se me notará el embarazo.

Para entonces Terry confiaba en que estuvieran instalados en su casa de São Paulo. Pero decidió no sacar el tema en aquel momento.

Candy se puso de pie con un bostezo.

–Dos vuelos tan seguidos me han dejado agotada.

Perdóname por acostarme tan pronto.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y Terry frunció el ceño, molesto de que alguien hubiera escogido aquel momento para llamarlo.

Miró la pantalla y maldijo. El director de su empresa no llamaría a menos que fuera urgente.

–Lo siento, tengo que contestar –le dijo a Candy.

Pero ella ya había entrado en casa, dejándolo a solas con sus preocupaciones y sus esperanzas.

Durante el resto de la velada estuvo centrado en el trabajo, con largas llamadas de teléfono y más horas todavía repasando diseños en el ordenador. Cuando terminó, ya era noche cerrada. Le dolía la espalda y le bailaban en la cabeza números y códigos.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

Encontró el dormitorio, se quitó la ropa y se acostó al lado de Candy, atrayéndola hacia la curva de su cuerpo. Le deslizó la mano por el liso vientre. Ella gimió dormida y se acurrucó contra él. Terry sonrió con el corazón rebosante.

Su mujer. Sus hijos. Si no conseguía mantenerlos a salvo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Iba repitiendo aquella letanía a la mañana siguiente mientras llevaba a Candy a la sesión. Su coche se deslizaba sin dificultad por la sinuosa carretera de la costa. La localización de la sesión estaba situada en unos peligrosos acantilados al lado del mar.

El fotógrafo aplaudió la profesionalidad de Candy y Terry apreció la belleza de su mujer con aquel fondo de piedra, arena y mar. Hacía que su trabajo pareciera fácil cuando él sabía que no era así.

Sin embargo, la sesión que tuvo lugar un poco más arriba, en un pequeño pueblecito de la costa, fue completamente distinta, porque para cuando llegó la luz correcta, Candy se estaba quedando sin energías. Seguía teniendo la sonrisa perfecta y la pose cautivadora, pero había una lejanía en sus ojos.

–Solo un par de ellas más, Candice –le dijo el fotógrafo tras hacer una pausa para refrescarle el maquillaje e hidratarse–. Hagámoslo bien para poder marcharnos.

Candy sacudió los brazos, los estiró e hizo una pose de pura seducción. El cuerpo de Terry se sacudió por el deseo.

–Eso es –dijo el fotógrafo haciendo muchas fotos y cambiando de posición para capturar varios ángulos–.

Vamos a por todas.

Para cuando el fotógrafo asintió con satisfacción y dio por concluida la sesión, a Terry le bullía la sangre y estaba duro como una piedra. Se moría por desnudar a Candy y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Pero cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta del coche la escuchó gemir.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se acomodó en el asiento y abrió mucho los ojos.

Pero fue la mano que se llevó al vientre lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

–Me acaba de dar un pinchazo en el costado – murmuró–. Debo haber estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

Seguramente tuviera razón, pero la preocupación de que pudiera ser el comienzo de algo más peligroso le pasó por la cabeza. No quiso decir nada para no alarmarla.

Se colocó tras el volante y se dirigió hacia Los Ángeles por la autopista.

–Llama a tu médico para ver si quiere que vayas a su consulta o al hospital –se atrevió a comentar.

–Seguro que es una exageración –contestó ella, pero hizo la llamada mientras lo decía.

La impaciencia se apoderó de Terry mientras escuchaba cómo describía el dolor a quien hubiera contestado el teléfono.

–No creo. No, solo una vez. De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

–¿Para dónde? –preguntó él tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía.

–A la consulta –respondió Candy dándole las indicaciones sobre cómo llegar.

Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar. Terry tenía los nervios de punta. Entró en el aparcamiento y frenó con fuerza. Le bullía la sangre.

–En esta ciudad se tarda demasiado en cruzar de un punto a otro.

–El tráfico puede llegar a ser impredecible –respondió ella con gesto constreñido, no por el dolor sino por la preocupación.

Terry le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

–Sé que confías en tu médico, pero yo descansaré más tranquilo cuando estés en nuestra casa de São Paulo.

Candy asintió y él supo antes de que hablara que no protestaría, que el viaje de ese día por la autopista le daba la razón.

–Sí, yo también.

Terry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y se llevó la mano de Candy a los labios para depositar allí un suave beso.

–Bien. Ahora vayamos a ver a este médico.

Cuando el doctor la examinó, pidió una ecografía.

Escuchar el latido de los corazones de sus bebés, verlos moverse dentro de Candy, provocó en él una emoción incomparable. Agradeció que la habitación estuviera a oscuras y que nadie le pidiera que hablara.

–Has sufrido unos pequeños calambres por el exceso de sol y de trabajo –dijo el médico más tarde–. Te recomiendo que dejes de trabajar, Candy.

–Lo haré –aseguró ella.

Terry dejó escapar otro fuerte suspiro de alivio. Le dio las gracias al médico y tomó la mano de Candy.

–Vayámonos a casa, cariño.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR CONTINUAR AQUÍ, Y POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. TAMBIEN MUC,HAS GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE<strong>

En sus cinco años de matrimonio solo habían llamado «casa» a dos sitios, el primer apartamento que compartieron en Río y luego al ático.

Siempre habían vivido en medio del bullicio, cerca de la agitada vida de Río o de la marcha nocturna de la costa.

Pero cuando el jet privado de Terry aterrizó unas horas más tarde en Ribeirão Preto, Candy tuvo que admitir que le apetecía el cambio de ritmo. Una limusina los esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Aunque estaba cansada, devoró con la mirada la belleza de la finca. Había muchos campos rojos desnudos o cubiertos de rastrojos. Pero los campos de azúcar estaban llenos de trabajadores recogiendo la cosecha.

Aquella vida era completamente distinta a lo que conocían los dos.

–¿Por qué quieres vivir aquí? –le preguntó ella.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Sonrió.

–Aquí puedo respirar. Relajarme.

Cany asintió, le gustaba que compartieran aquella idea.

–Yo sentía lo mismo en Malibú.

–Te gustará este sitio.

Y así era. La casa era fabulosa, aunque no tan grande como habría esperado de un multimillonario. Otra sorpresa fue que el personal de servicio era reducido y prácticamente invisible. Terry la guio por la casa, mostrándosela con orgullo. Aunque la histórica dignidad de la antigua plantación de café se mantenía intacta, el despacho de Terry era, tal como le había dicho, el último grito en tecnología.

En cuanto a la habitación que compartirían, era sencillamente fabulosa aunque resultaba claro que él no había pasado mucho tiempo allí. Los cajones y el vestidor estaban prácticamente vacíos. Aquel vacío supuso un impacto para Candy, porque estuviera donde estuviera ella siempre estaba rodeada de ropa, la mayoría regalos de los diseñadores para los que trabajaba. Había una razón secreta por la que se sentía cómoda rodeada de vestuario.

Todas las prendas eran de la misma talla, la talla que tenía que mantener. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con un armario lleno de ropa premamá, diseñada para acomodarse a su creciente abdomen?

No debía pensar así. No podía permitir que el pasado le arruinara el futuro. El médico le había hecho un esquema con el peso que podía ganar tranquilamente durante el embarazo. Siempre que se mantuviera en esos parámetros todo iría bien.

También estaba la preocupación sobre cómo iba a pasar el tiempo. Aunque Terry le había prometido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí, ella sabía que tendría que trabajar largas horas.

Estaría sola en un sitio donde no conocía a nadie. Donde no tendría otra cosa que hacer excepto pensar. Para alguien con su historial, eso podría ser algo peligroso. Más peligroso que trabajar.

¿Qué iba a hacer durante los siguientes seis meses?

¿Cómo podría evitar volverse loca?

Se acercó a la ventana y observó la antigua plantación bajo un nuevo prisma.

–¿Los trabajadores viven aquí o en el pueblo?

–La mayoría vive en el barracón que he construido para ellos –Terry señaló hacia un enorme edificio situado a la derecha.

Candy frunció el ceño, porque no le parecía lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los trabajadores y también a sus familias.

–¿No es demasiado justo para las familias? –preguntó.

–Las pocas familias que hay contratadas tienen sus propias cabañitas –aseguró él–. Los trabajadores que estás viendo son jóvenes de las barriadas pobres de Río.

Candy parpadeó. No esperaba aquello.

–¿Todos? –preguntó mirándolo.

Terry asintió.

–Conocí a la mayoría de estos chicos hace un año, cuando visité las favelas durante el proceso de preproducción de nuestra película. Muchos procedían de hogares en los que faltaban el padre o la madre, asesinados por las bandas. Pero la mayoría no tenían casa.

Candy conocía muy bien aquella vida. ¡Cuánto había deseado escapar de ella tras la muerte de su padre y su hermano!

–Todos estos chicos estuvieron encantados de trabajar para la película –recordó él–. Cuando el proyecto terminó no fui capaz de dejarlos allí sin más.

–Así que les diste trabajo –suspiró Candy.

–Sí, pero también les di la oportunidad de mejorar su vida. Pueden ir a clase si quieren –aseguró–. Si tienen una educación y un trabajo seguro, es menos probable que vuelvan a las bandas.

Candy se quedó mirando a los chicos hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Todos parecían sanos. Felices.

En aquel momento amaba a Terry más de lo que nunca creyó posible. No solo estaba salvando vidas, también estaba salvando el futuro de Brasil. Si le hubieran ofrecido una oportunidad así a su padre y a su hermano…

Para sorpresa suya, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Parpadeó para evitar que le resbalaran, pero no sirvió de nada.

–Cariño, ¿qué pasa? –quiso saber Terry estrechándola contra su pecho.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. No quería mentirle, pero ¿cómo iba a abrir la puerta del pasado que había cerrado con llave? ¿Cómo iba a esperar que Terry entendiera por qué nunca le había contado el terrible suceso que había cambiado su vida para siempre?

Terry la apartó de sí sujetándola por los brazos y la

miró con preocupación.

–Me estás asustando, Candy, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho.

–Todo lo que describías en la película Carnaval yo lo he vivido. Todo –enfatizó–. Cuando yo era niña no había salvadores como tú en las favelas. En caso contrario, mi padre tal vez estuviera vivo todavía y mi hermano podría tener su propia familia y su casa gracias a la generosidad de alguien como tú.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

–Todavía hay mucho que hacer. Tú y yo tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar la vida de nuestra gente. Eso es una suerte, cariño.

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿Podemos trabajar juntos en esto?

–Si tú quieres, sí. Aunque comprendo que necesites controlar tu clínica.

Ella se sonrojó. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que sus esfuerzos se perderían bajo el paraguas del apoyo financiero de Terry. Pero entonces no sabía que el trabajo de su marido con los más necesitados fuera tan amplio.

–Te amo –le dijo.

–Y tú eres mi corazón –Terry se inclinó y le besó los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Descansa un rato. Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Candy asintió y se apartó a regañadientes de sus brazos.

La cama era enorme, pero ella se acurrucó a un lado con la intención de descansar solo unos minutos. Lo peor ya había pasado.

O en eso confió llevándose las manos hacia el vientre en gesto protector.

Candy se despertó una hora más tarde mucho más descansada. Y hambrienta. El delicioso aroma que le llegaba por el pasillo aumentó su apetito.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, impactada al ver a Terry al lado del horno. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca que enfatizaba su musculosa espalda y la piel dorada.

Tenía delante una sartén en la que se cocinaba algo y de la cacerola con frijoles y arroz salía un aroma especiado.

–Estoy impresionada –aseguró acercándose más–. Y muy agradecida de que estés preparando nuestra cena.

Espero que tengas también verduras –dijo abriendo la nevera.

–Por supuesto, siempre –le confirmó Terry–. Me estaba temiendo que rechazarías un buen plato de comida brasileña a favor de una ensalada.

Desde que se hizo adulta y empezó a engordar, había aprendido a tomarle gusto a las verduras frescas sazonadas con aceite de oliva.

–¿Qué tal está tu madre? –preguntó mientras preparaba la ensalada.

Quería apartar la conversación y sus pensamientos de sus hábitos alimenticios.

–Está bien. Ocupada –añadió Terry frunciendo el ceño–. Dirige un centro de día en su pueblo.

A Candy le pareció captar un tono resentido en su voz.

–Eso es admirable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Es innecesario. Le ingreso suficiente dinero. No necesita trabajar.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez le guste trabajar con niños, que se siente bien estando ocupada?

–Eso es exactamente lo que ella dice –respondió él, molesto.

–Dime, Terry, ¿estás en contra de que trabajen todas las mujeres o solo tu madre y tu mujer?

Él le lanzó una mirada cortante y luego volvió a centrarse en la preparación de la comida.

–Mi madre tiene una edad en la que debería estar disfrutando de la vida. Tomándoselo con calma –aseguró alzando la barbilla con gesto arrogante–. En cuanto a ti, ya sabes lo que pienso de que trabajes cuando hayan nacido los niños.

–Tengo la impresión de que te preocupa algo más que la idea de que trabaje. Pero no imagino de qué se trata.

Terry se acercó a ella en tres pasos furiosos y le sujetó la barbilla, forzándola a mirarse en sus ojos.

–¿Quieres que te diga lo que me preocupa de que vuelvas al trabajo cuando nazcan los niños?

–le espetó alzando un poco la voz. Bien, pues te lo diré. Te conozco, cariño. Eres una obsesa.

–Soy perfeccionista –lo corrigió Candy soltándose.

No le gustaba aquella acusación y no quería enfrentarse a ella.

–No serás capaz de trabajar solo de vez en cuando. Una sesión se convertirá en tres. Y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás recorriendo el mundo otra vez haciendo campañas.

–los ojos de Terry echaban chispas–. ¿Quién cuidará de nuestros hijos entonces?

Ella levantó la barbilla, pero ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma como hacía un instante.

–Lo haré yo, con la ayuda de una niñera.

Terry alzó una mano y soltó una palabrota.

–¿Vas a dejar a nuestros hijos al cuidado de una desconocida para poder volver al trabajo?

–¡No! Me llevaré a los niños y a la niñera conmigo.

–¡De eso nada!

En la expresión de Terry había rabia y algo más que no pudo identificar. Pero su ferocidad la sobresaltó.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Los niños vivirán en su casa. No permitiré que los arrastres contigo por todo el mundo.

Candy no iba a discutir aquel punto porque él tenía razón. Tenía problemas de exceso de control. Pero no alejaría a sus hijos de su casa para llevarlos a agotadoras sesiones de fotos.

–De acuerdo. Tienes razón –dijo sin esfuerzo.

Terry asintió con sequedad, seguía extrañamente tenso. ¿Le habría tocado alguna fibra sensible que no quería reconocer?

–Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo –aseguró él.

–No lo estamos –Candy le sostuvo la mirada–. No discutiré que los niños están mejor aquí que viajando conmigo. Pero quiero que sepas algo: voy a tomarme mi carrera con más tranquilidad, pero no voy a renunciar a ella.

Terry se puso en jarras, y Candy tuvo la sospecha de que lo hacía para no pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. Supo que tenía que llegar al fondo de lo que le preocupaba para poder poner fin a aquella batalla.

Esbozó una sonrisa falsa que le hizo torcer todavía más el gesto.

–He pensado que mientras yo esté trabajando, tú puedes ocuparte de los niños las pocas veces que esté fuera. Creo que merecen conocer a su padre tanto como a su madre.

–Los niños me conocerán. Pasaré mucho tiempo aquí – afirmó él.

–Sí, trabajando.

–Sacaré tiempo para estar con ellos.

–Bien por ti –dijo Candy consciente de que había tocado un tema que le preocupaba profundamente a él–. Terry, desde que nos conocimos has hablado de formar una familia. Dices que no quieres que trabaje, quieres que me quede en casa con los niños. Pero tú tienes pensado continuar con tu carrera y «sacar tiempo» para ellos. ¿Es esa la clase de familia que quieres?

Terry no respondió. No dijo ni una palabra mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena y se giraba otra vez hacia el horno.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro agotado. Cuando el tema se volvía demasiado personal, él se refugiaba en sí mismo.

Parecía casi como si le diera miedo hacerse responsable de sus propios hijos.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, supo lo que preocupaba a Terry. Su orgulloso y fuerte marido tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con sus hijos. Ser responsable de ellos. Por eso quería que ella se quedara en casa todo el tiempo. Y Candy sabía de quién era culpa.

Dios, qué cicatrices emocionales tan fuertes había dejado aquel hombre brutal en el hijo al que se había negado a reconocer.

Terry puso una generosa porción de carne a la barbacoa en un plato y se lo pasó. Ella lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla.

–Tú no eres como él, Terry –aseguró cuando su marido se unió a ella con otro plato–. Serás un buen padre.

–Eso no lo puedes saber –respondió él con incertidumbre.

Candy le acarició el brazo y sintió la tensión que lo mantenía rígido.

–Sé que eres tierno, bueno y cariñoso. Nuestros hijos te adorarán y tú los mimarás demasiado.

Terry bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, más preocupada por sus miedos que por los suyos propios. Eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado. El miedo a ser como su padre. A hacer daño a sus hijos.

Entendía muy bien aquel sentimiento, pensó mientras se quedaba mirando su plato. Apenas había probado bocado, pero la conversación le había quitado el apetito.

–Necesito tu ayuda, Terry.

Él alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

–Me temo que a medida que engorde no podré lidiar con los cambios. Temo saltarme comidas y perder peso.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Vigilarme –respondió ella–. Ayudarme a convertirme en la madre que quiero ser. Y yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrarte que eres mucho mejor persona y padre de lo que lo fue el tuyo.

Terry se la quedó mirando durante un largo instante.

Finalmente levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba en silenciosa súplica.

–De acuerdo –dijo.

Candy tragó saliva para pasar la emoción que sentía y colocó la mano sobre la suya. Él le tomó los dedos sin excesiva fuerza, pero de todos modos sintió una intensa conexión.

Un amago de sonrisa asomó a labios de Terry, y ella sintió que se le aliviaba algo de tensión. Pero todavía tenían mucho camino por andar.

Deslizó las manos hacia sus manos unidas. Así era el hilo invisible que les mantenía unidos. Frágil. Tenue.

No haría falta mucho para romperlo. Para acabar con ellos también. ¿Podrían dos almas heridas sanar las lesiones de su pasado?

Esperaba que sí, porque ya no se trataba solo de ellos.

Dos vidas preciosas dependían de su triunfo.

Igual que habían hecho durante el festival de cine en Francia, se dejaron llevar por una rutina que los mantuvo ocupados durante las siguientes semanas. Candy conoció un poco más al personal de servicio y congenió al instante con el ama de llaves y la cocinera. Se enteró de que el jardinero era del mismo pueblo que su madre.

Terry y ella también visitaron a un conocido ginecólogo en São Paulo. Aunque muchos de sus miedos iniciales quedaron eliminados tras aquella primera visita, seguía preocupada por su embarazo y por su capacidad para aceptar los inevitables cambios de su cuerpo.

Los días transcurrían con Terry y ella tumbados en el patio tomando el sol, viendo una película juntos en el cine que tenían en casa o paseando por el jardín de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba de sus miedos y preocupaciones.

Por la noche dormían abrazados fuertemente, como si tuvieran miedo de que aquello terminara de pronto. El médico les había dicho que podían hacer el amor siempre

y cuando no fueran demasiado bruscos. Pero Terry todavía no había hecho amago de seducirla y ella no se había atrevido a intentarlo por temor al rechazo.

Aquellas pequeñas cosas eran las que le molestaban cada vez más, porque la hacían sentir como si ella fuera le perteneciera. Casi deseaba que se marchara a despachar asuntos urgentes a la oficina que tenía en Río, algo que sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia.

Candy sabía que antes de que transcurriera mucho tiempo, Terry volvería a verse absorbido otra vez por la empresa, que se quedaría sola en aquella preciosa hacienda engordando y cada vez más insegura respecto al futuro de su carrera y de su matrimonio.

Un mes después de su regreso a Brasil, una tarde en la que Terry se había ausentado por trabajo, sonó el teléfono de Candy cuando esta estaba dando un paseo por el jardín. Se quedó mirando al móvil casi con asombro, porque su agente no la había llamado desde que se había tomado la baja maternal.

–Hola –dijo, emocionada al saber que el mundo no se había olvidado completamente de ella.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –quiso saber su agente.

–De maravilla –respondió ella–. Las náuseas matinales han desaparecido –igual que su figura, pero eso no lo dijo.

–¡Bien! Entonces ¿estás lista para trabajar?

Candy parpadeó pensando que no había oído bien.

–Se me nota mucho el embarazo.

–Estupendo –contestó su agente para sorpresa de ella–. Te han ofrecido una magnífica oportunidad. Una revista para futuras madres quiere que seas su portada, y tengo otra publicación a punto de ofrecerte lo mismo. ¿Te interesa?

Candy giró sobre sí misma bailando literalmente de felicidad.

–¡Claro que sí! Cuéntame más.

–Cuando se supo que te habías tomado un tiempo de baja por maternidad, empezaron a llegar ofertas de revistas premamá –le explicó su agente–. Estas son las más lucrativas y las que menos ahondarán en tu intimidad.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad y se rió. Se sentía llena de vida.

–¿Cuándo empezamos?

–Mañana si es posible. Te enviaré el contrato hoy por mensajero.

–¡Estupendo! Lo firmaré y te lo volveré a mandar de inmediato –se agarró al teléfono y cerró los ojos, sonriendo como una boba.

–¿Buenas noticias? –pregunto Terry con un tono crispado que hizo sonar todas las alarmas.

Ella se giró para mirarlo preguntándose cuánto habría oído. Su expresión no dejaba entrever nada, pero las arrugas que rodeaban sus oscuros ojos tampoco daban confianza.

–Es una noticia fabulosa –aseguró tratando de prepararse para el arrebato de furia que sin duda vendría después–. Me han ofrecido un contrato para hacer la portada de una revista líder y posiblemente también la portada de otra.

–Supongo que habrás dicho que no.

–He aceptado.

Las bellas facciones de Terry adquirieron una expresión feroz que le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

–¡Te lo prohíbo!

Candy dejó la cautela a un lado y alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

–¡No puedes darme órdenes! Esta es mi carrera y yo tomo las decisiones.

Terry se acercó a ella en dos pasos y colocó las manos sobre el montículo de su vientre.

–Estos son mis hijos, y no permitiré que los pongas en peligro para poder alimentar tu ego y seguir trabajando.

A Candy le ardieron las mejillas por la indignación. Si pensara que iba a poner en peligro a sus bebés, nunca habría aceptado. El médico le había asegurado que estaba sana.

–No estás siendo razonable. Serías capaz de poner unos guardias para impedir que no salga de aquí.

–Lo haría si lo considerara necesario.

Candy dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo. Estaba tan furiosa que quería gritar.

–¡Te odio!

Él tuvo la osadía de sonreír. Fue una sonrisa depredadora que solo sirvió para aumentar su ira.

–No, cariño, no me odias. Estás enfadada y no actúas con la cabeza. Pero cuando te calmes verás que una mujer en tus circunstancias no debería estar volando de aquí para allá ni trabajando largas horas. La seguridad de nuestros hijos es lo primero.

Candy dejó caer ligeramente los hombros, porque aunque se veía capaz de trabajar, él tenía razón en una cosa. El vuelo podía llegar a resultar agotador.

Terry le alzó suavemente la barbilla.

–Llama a tu agente y dile que no vas a tomar un avión para hacer ninguna sesión.

–De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

–Bien –él le depositó un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Candy–.

Tengo que irme –aseguró consultando su reloj–. Debo volar a Londres hoy, pero solo estaré fuera unos cuantos días. Una semana como máximo.

Debía haber tomado la decisión aquella misma mañana.

–Que tengas buen viaje –consiguió decirle sintiéndose de pronto completamente abandonada.

Terry asintió.

–¿Vas a llamar a tu agente?

Ella sonrió con tirantez. El dolor era tan grande como el vacío que sentía en el corazón.

–Por supuesto –marcó las teclas, consciente de que él no se movería de allí hasta que hubiera cumplido con su exigencia. Y cuando su agente contestó fue directamente al grano–. Mi marido y yo hemos decidido que es demasiado arriesgado para mí salir de Brasil ahora mismo a trabajar.

–¿Estás de broma? –preguntó su agente de mal humor.

–Hablo muy en serio. Tengo un embarazo de alto riesgo y no puedo tomar un avión.

Terry se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la frente antes de marcharse con la tranquilidad de que Candy no saldría de Brasil.

Su agente murmuró algo que ella no entendió.

–Entonces ¿vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? –le preguntó finalmente.

Candy cerró los ojos al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Se atrevería?

–No –afirmó cuando escuchó el ruido del motor del coche de Rafael, que se alejaba–. Hay una forma de hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio y miró hacia su hermosa prisión.

Terry y ella habían protegido siempre cuidadosamente su intimidad. Eso les había permitido vivir con relativa paz durante muchos años. Si actuaba siguiendo el impulso que sentía invitaría a todo el mundo a su casa. Eso enfurecería a Terry.

Pero entonces pensó con renovada ira que ella también estaba furiosa con él por su autoritarismo. Se merecía lo que iba a pasarle.

–El hecho de que deba quedarme aquí no significa que no podamos hacer la sesión en mi casa –afirmó.

–Mmm, interesante. ¿No te lo impedirá tu marido?

–Acaba de marcharse a Londres y no volverá hasta dentro de varios días, probablemente una semana –

contestó Candy–. ¿Cuándo crees que podría venir el equipo?

–Me pondré en contacto con ellos ahora mismo y te llamaré con su respuesta.

–Estaré esperando.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, AHORA YA SOLO NOS FALTAN DOS HISTORIAS MÁS Y LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA SAGA.**

**MAÑANA CONTINUAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE LIBRO.**

**NO ME QUEDA MÁS QUE AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

* * *

><p><strong>DOCE<strong>

Terry salió de su avión privado de un humor tan gris como las nubes invernales que cruzaban el cielo del aeropuerto de São Paulo. Aquel viaje a Londres había acabado con su paciencia. Pero tras superar los problemas, el nuevo dispositivo estaría listo para la fecha prevista.

Ya podía volver a Brasil, con Candy y con los bebés que crecían en su vientre. No había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante. La había acusado de ocuparse demasiado de su carrera. Resultaba ridículo a la luz de aquel último viaje de negocios. Al menos había servido para que se diera cuenta de que había llegado el momento de delegar y entregarle las riendas a otra persona.

Solo pensaba en abrazar a su mujer cuando enfiló por la autopista en dirección a la hacienda. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, le sorprendió ver una furgoneta aparcada. Frunció el ceño. Cruzó por la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia el salón.

Una mujer a la que no conocía estaba dando órdenes como un general a la media docena de personas que iban de un lado a otro. Su papel le quedó claro al instante.

Habían convertido el salón de su casa en un set.

Avanzó sintiendo las piernas rígidas y una gran ira. Las luces auxiliares proyectaban un cálido brillo sobre una esquina vacía. A la izquierda había dos sillas de aspecto cómodo. Una de ellas estaba vacía. Candy estaba en la otra con aspecto regio pero cansado.

–Vamos a intentarlo otra vez a ver si ahora sale bien – dijo la mujer.

Candy alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Terry.

Se puso de pie al instante. Él deslizó la mirada por el vestido azul pálido que le marcaba los senos llenos y el vientre redondeado.

El cambio de su cuerpo era casi tan asombroso como su desafío. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevar al equipo a su casa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a cansarse trabajando?

Terry se dirigió al otro extremo del salón pero encontró el camino bloqueado por las maletas de las cámaras y los accesorios.

–¿Esta es la oferta que ibas a rechazar?

–Luego te lo explico –Candy se dirigió hacia el improvisado set.

–Has actuado contra mis deseos.

El color desapareció de su hermoso rostro.

–Por favor, Terry. Ahora no.

–Tengo una sombra en el set –protestó el fotógrafo con voz irritante.

Alguien le puso la mano a Terry en el brazo.

–Por favor, señor, apártese.

Él miró hacia la habitación con furia y se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en su persona. Como si fuera un intruso en su propia casa.

–Por supuesto –dijo apartándose.

Los miembros del equipo regresaron a sus tareas. Él mantuvo la mirada clavada en Candy, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo.

–El señor Baker, supongo –le preguntó una mujer de traje que llevaba una libreta en la mano–. Soy la redactora de la revista. Su mujer nos ha dado una maravillosa entrevista sobre sus prioridades ahora que va a ser madre. Estoy segura de que será de gran ayuda para las lectoras que deben compaginar el trabajo con la maternidad.

Terry escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

–Estoy seguro de que la gente está deseando conocer su opinión.

–Exactamente. Saber que Candice coloca a la familia por delante y que solo escogerá determinados contratos es admirable. Es un ejemplo para muchas de nosotras.

Terry inclinó la cabeza.

–Gracias.

El cumplido fue como echar agua fría sobre su ira. Pero seguía pensando lo mismo sobre que su mujer trabajara en su estado. Sin embargo, al verla tan hermosa en su embarazo se dio cuenta de que destruiría lo que habían construido si forzaba la mano.

Destruiría a Candy si lograba que se plegara a su voluntad.

Le resultaba duro enfrentarse a aquella realidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo miró a su mujer como a una profesional. No como su amante ni como su esposa, ni menos como la madre de sus hijos.

Sí, parecía un poco cansada. Pero también quedaba claro que tenía el control.

Cuando la sesión hubo terminado y el equipo recogió sus cosas, Terry se acercó a ella.

–Me alegro de que haya terminado –comentó abrazándola.

Ella se puso tensa y Terry supo antes de mirarla que había dicho algo equivocado.

–Yo también –se apartó de él.

–Cariño, ¿no ves que estoy preocupado por tu salud y por los bebés?

Candy sacudió la cabeza y dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

–Sí –dijo con voz entrecortada–. Pero no puedo vivir en una jaula esperando pacientemente a que algún día me liberes. A que me prestes atención mientras tú sigues adelante con tu vida.

Terry se pasó los dedos por el pelo y soltó una palabrota.

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Ella no era su trofeo, no podía mantenerla escondida. Ese día lo había confirmado más que nunca, pero ¿cómo podía dejarla volver a una profesión que la alejaría de él?

No podía.

Acudió a su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y capturó a una liebre cerca de su cabaña en Wolfestone.

Le suplicó a su madre que le dejara quedársela.

–Puedo cuidar de ella –le prometió con toda la sinceridad posible en un niño de ocho años–. Le daré de comer y le daré cariño.

–Terry, cariño ¿qué vida será esa para un animal que solo ha conocido la libertad? –le preguntó su madre.

Él se encogió de hombros porque no conocía la respuesta. Solo sabía lo que quería.

–Pero la quiero –dijo a punto de llorar.

Su madre se limitó a sonreír con paciencia.

–Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si no vuelve a ti es que nunca fue tuyo. Recuérdalo siempre, Terry.

Era una lección que había olvidado. Hasta ese día.

Candy era su mujer, no le pertenecía. Mantenerla prisionera allí solo serviría para que algún día llegara a odiarlo.

–Tienes razón –reconoció ocultando su frustración y su impotencia tras una máscara de indiferencia–. No tengo derecho a prohibirte que vuelvas a trabajar. A obligarte a quedarte aquí. Pero no permitiré que volvamos a la vida que teníamos hace un año. Quiero que mis hijos me conozcan, Candy. Que nos conozcan a los dos.

Ella presionó las palmas contra la cabeza.

–No tengo intención de trabajar a tiempo completo, Terry. Y por supuesto, no quiero vivir apartada de ti otra vez. He tenido un año fabuloso profesionalmente hablando, pero en lo personal ha sido el peor de mi vida.

Perdí a nuestro primer hijo. Y me daba pavor perderte a ti también.

–Pero sigues queriendo trabajar –insistió Terry preocupado.

–Solo cuando se trate de una campaña que valga la pena. Cuando no interfiera con nuestra familia –dio un paso adelante y le puso una mano sobre el corazón, que le latía con fuerza–. Quiero que escapemos de los pasados que nos persiguen. Nuestros hijos merecen una madre que esté sana de cuerpo y de mente. Y también merecen un padre que esté allí para ellos. Que juegue con ellos. Que los quiera de manera incondicional.

–¿Y crees que yo no deseo todo eso también?

–Creía que sí, pero últimamente te lo has estado guardando todo dentro –afirmó Candy–. Solo me has dejado ver una parte pequeña de ti, y no es suficiente.

Quiero que estés a mi lado. Que seas el hombre con el que puedo hablar de mis sueños y mis temores. Mi protector.

Mi amante. Pero por encima de todo quiero que me ames como yo a ti.

–¿Crees que…? –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque ella ya lo había acusado de guardarse las emociones.

Candy había admitido que lo amaba. Había admitido que temía no ser correspondida.

¿Cómo responder a algo así?

–Ven. Te demostraré lo que siento –la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el pasillo.

–¿Crees que el sexo lo resuelve todo? –exclamó ella tratando de soltarse.

Pero él no se lo permitió.

–No creo que haya nada que me guste más que hacerte el amor –afirmó–. Pero no es esa mi intención ahora mismo.

–Podrías decirme lo que sientes y ya –respondió Candy con tono desabrido.

Terry la ignoró y pasó por delante de su despacho para dirigirse a la habitación de al lado. Abrió la puerta y la urgió a entrar.

–Como dice siempre mi madre –dijo Terry–, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

La respuesta que Candy iba a dar se le quedó en la boca cuando pasó a la enorme estancia.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos enmarcadas de ella. Portadas de revistas. Reportajes que ni ella recordaba haber hecho.

No había ninguna foto de ellos dos juntos. Era solo ella, supermodelo brillando. Pero sola. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin imaginar qué podía significa aquel despliegue.

–Reformé esta casa con la esperanza de traerte aquí.

De que este fuera nuestro hogar. Pero tu carrera tomó otro gran impulso y fue imposible –miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas–. Nunca me he sentido tan solo como entonces. Cuando llegó al ático una caja con tus fotos las revisé. Verte me hacía sentir vivo.

Candy tragó saliva sin saber si sentirse halagada o preocupada. Se quedó mirando las imágenes de la pared y luego se giró hacia él.

–Oh, Terry, ojalá me hubieras hablado de esta casa, de tus planes.

Él se rió con nerviosismo.

–Para eso habría tenido que admitir que soy un romántico, y mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

Candy le sujetó el hermoso rostro con las manos. Al mirarse en la intensidad de su mirada vio finalmente al niño pequeño que miraba en aquel escaparate de Londres la familia que le había sido negada.

Lo único que quería era un hogar. Una familia. Amor.

–Te amé desde el primer momento que te vi. Pero cuando perdimos nuestro primer hijo, se me rompió el corazón al saber que tenía demasiado miedo para darte lo que anhelabas –reconoció–. Quería tener un hijo tuyo, Terry, pero me daba miedo no lograrlo y perderte.

Él dejó escapar una palabrota en portugués.

–Soy un idiota. Un imbécil que no merece tu amor.

Pero te amo, Candy. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Aunque no te obligaré a vivir aquí…

Ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios.

–¡Espera! Vuelve a decir eso.

–No te obligaré a vivir aquí porque…

–No, dime lo que guardas en tu corazón –protestó Candy parpadeando para controlar las lágrimas.

–Porque te amo, meu amor. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Los labios de Terry se cerraron sobre los de ella con tanta ternura que las lágrimas que Candy trataba de contener brotaron. Terry la amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquellas palabras. Demasiado.

–Podemos vivir donde tú quieras –aseguró él–. No me importa siempre y cuando estés conmigo. En cuanto a tu carrera, te prometo que no me interpondré en tu camino.

Ella deslizó los dedos por su hermoso rostro, por los anchos hombros.

–Ya le he dicho a mi agente que tras la siguiente sesión no haré ninguna más hasta que nazcan los niños –afirmó–.

Tengo que centrarme en estas hermosas criaturas que llevo dentro, Terry. Nuestros hijos. Todavía tengo miedo a sufrir una recaída, pero sé que si tú estás a mi lado seré más fuerte. Tú me haces fuerte, Terry, y me haces sentir bella y querida.

–Bien, porque he entregado las riendas del día a día de la empresa para poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Juntos podemos con todo, Candy, y siempre estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase. Pero me temo que necesitaré de tu ayuda para convertirme en el mejor padre que pueda.

Necesito que me enseñes a cuidar de nuestros hijos –le deslizó las manos por la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, cerca de su corazón.

–Oh, Terry, serás un padre maravilloso y yo te ayudaré. Nos ayudaremos el uno al otro, mi amor, para siempre.

Candy lo besó para demostrarle con hechos lo mucho que lo amaba.

En aquel punto siempre habían estado en sintonía.

–Y dime, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos con todo el tiempo libre que vamos a tener?

–Se me ocurren un par de cosas –dijo Terry volviendo a besarla para que no quedara duda de los placeres que tenía pensado compartir con ella.

Aquel día. El siguiente. Y el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
